Darkness Calls
by QuickSilver Knight
Summary: Xander in Season Seven... Doing what needs to be done, no matter the cost.
1. Darkness Calls

RATING: R (for violence and swearing- eventually)  
  
FEEDBACK: Right here on FF.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters and institutions depicted in this story are property of mutant enemy and Joss Whedon. No infringement of rights is intended.  
  
Time for the mini-rant: Season seven sucked. Period. End of the whole damn story. I'm sure that there are others like me out there who were just flat out disappointed. Personally, I've been disappointed since Season Five. Sure, there were some good parts after the beginning of the fifth season, but they were few and far between. The see-saw actions they had Willow going through and the dumbing down of Giles and Xander are the ones that make my teeth itch. Okay, hands up for anyone who really thinks that 'Soldier-guy' would go along with the insanity of the last season. Thought so. Xander has shown that he would do anything to save those he loved. Despite being 'normal'. Oh and the SiT's. 'Potentials' means just that. Potential. They weren't Slayers till Willow cast the spell. They were just as normal as Xander, then suddenly, they weren't. It just didn't make sense.  
  
The following is just a little three parter that I had to write, just to get some of this out of my system. I might continue this, depending on the feedback  
  
Speaking of feedback: Come on people! If you want people to keep writing then leave them feedback. Even a couple of "Hey, I read it." Comments are better than the writer sitting there asking herself/himself "Does anyone ever even read my stories?" It's the coin of the realm folks.  
  
This one is an AU that splits about mid way thru 'Dirty Girls', but includes actual dialogue portions from the 'End of Days' script for reasons that should become obvious. Faith is back, but the raid on the vineyard hasn't occurred yet.  
  
*______*_____*______*  
  
Xander had just finished with his tactics and hand to hand briefing with the SiTs and he shook his head wearily. Anya and Andrew had almost become 'demonstrators' a couple of times. It was all he could do to keep from bashing them both in an effort to shut them up. As he started up the stairs he couldn't help but overhear a hushed conference between Buffy, Faith, Giles and Willow.  
  
"You know it's for the good." He could hear Buffy saying. "It'll get Dawn out to safety too."  
  
"If you do this Buffy, that's it for him for this fight. It seems like you're putting him out to pasture." Willow seemed to be arguing with Buffy about someone.  
  
"Of course I'm not putting him out to pasture. What does that even mean?  
  
"Well, you know, it's like. when a cow gets old and loses its ability to be milked. The farmer takes it and puts it in a different pasture so it won't have to. fight. with the priests. Look, I don't know if you need to protect him.  
  
"I'm not. Look, it's not just Xander, its Dawn too.  
  
Giles interrupted her quietly. "I know he's just a normal person Buffy but he can still fight."  
  
"I know. That's why I need him to do this. I need Xander, I need someone that I can count on no matter what happens."  
  
Willow's voice became quieter and sadder "I just always thought that we would. that we would all be there, you know, for the end.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Not that this is the end!" Willow said quickly while Faith grimaced.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Glad I could come back here for the finish." Came the sardonic comment from Faith.  
  
"No, no, no. by 'the end' I meant in a heroic, uplifting way. See I'm still optimistic." Willow spared a small smile for the Slayer  
  
Faith smiled, glad that Willow had finally started to accept her "I know what you meant." Buffy leaned forward slightly "Xander, he's my strength, he's the reason I've made it this far. I trust him with my life. That's why I need him to do this for me." Her voice trailed off as she stared off at the wall for a moment. Faith was openly staring at her sister Slayer wondering for only the millionth time if there was more to Xander than she had been willing to let herself see.  
  
"So" Giles said as he finished wiping his glasses. "We're agreed, we will have Xander take Dawn out of here in the morning."  
  
"It's the only way to make sure that the normal people will survive." Buffy said quietly.  
  
Xander quickly headed up the stairs as he heard them begin to stand up from the table. He had some thinking to do.  
  
. *_____*_____*_____* .  
  
He paced around the room, the other two occupants watching him warily. "They want me out of the way... After everything we've gone thru, everything I've done, and I'm still too normal to help. This is such bullshit!" He exclaimed, and then quieted down again. "I've brought Buffy back from the dead, faced down a Master Vampire to keep her alive, kept those dumb-ass zombies from blowing open the Hellmouth, Hell! I'm the one who came up with how to kill that stupid demon Angel brought out to kill everyone." He continued his pacing, getting more and more agitated as he went.  
  
"This isn't just about being 'Mr. Normal' now is it?"  
  
Xande stopped his pacing just long enough to glare at his questioner. Finally he sighed. "No, it's not, you know that." He laughed mirthlessly. "Not like I could lie to you about that."  
  
"No, you can't. It's about 'Her' isn't it?" Xander's accuser sat back with a look on his face that almost dared Xander to deny it.  
  
"Yes. No. It's... Damn. It is and it isn't ya know?" Xander gave a lopsided grin.  
  
The third member of the little meeting chose that moment to growl a little and shake his head. "Mate." Was all he said, but Xander understood the whole meaning of that one word sentence.  
  
"Look, I've always done what needed doing no matter how dangerous or embarrassing. Whatever was needed in order to get the job done."  
  
"I know." Came the simple answer. "And I've been there thru most of it to help you. With a slight glance at their companion he added "We both have."  
  
"Look, I know you both have. But it's not enough anymore. No matter how much you prop me up I'm still 'normal'.  
  
"You're not normal. You haven't been normal for a long time."  
  
"I know that, and you know that. They don't."  
  
"They just won't see it, you mean."  
  
"Same thing isn't it?"  
  
"So, your proposal is?" Both of Xanders guests leaned forward in anticipation.  
  
"We need some firepower to even the scales." At their grins he grinned himself. "Some serious firepower. He pulled a small computer disk out of his back pocket and tossed it into the air catching it as it fell.  
  
His two companions gaped at him. "Are you sure about this?" The first asked quietly. The second only started grinning again and chuckling madly.  
  
"Oh yes..." Xander said quietly. I've thought about it, and thought about it. There's no other choice, actually. I'm... We're" He amended "not strong enough on our own anymore. We need help."  
  
"So.Where?"  
  
"Road trip time boys...."  
  
Xander had a grim smile on his face as his two companions got up from sitting on the bed and stepped towards him. The two other Xanders looked at him quietly and then started to fade away. Hyena-Xander disappeared first, his eyes glowing a dull golden color. The Xander in the fatigues lasted a moment or two longer giving the original Xander a look that was easily interpreted as a 'Hope you know what you're getting us into' look.  
  
. *_____*_____*_____* .  
  
Buffy stalked thru the house in a fairly high state of pissed off and worry. No one had seen or heard from Xander since last night. Damn it! Doesn't anyone here know anything?"  
  
Andrew stuck his head in from the Kitchen and with a small 'eep" he half withdrew again.  
  
"What? Damn it Andrew, if you know anything..." Buffy's voice trailed of in a whisper that promised much mayhem.  
  
"Uhmm... well I just found this inside the Twinkie box I had stashed away.." He immediately started ducking away from the glares that Dawn and several of the SiTs gave him at the mention of hiding snacks, as he shuffled forward and handed Buffy a small envelope.  
  
Willow looked up at the mention of Twinkies, and then looked back towards her computer. "The last one is gone and there's a note right? Xander. Definitely. He used to do that all the time when we were kids."  
  
Buffy had already torn open the envelope and was busy reading the letter. Her face went ashen as she read.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Xander, he says going to get some help and he'll be back in a day or two. He says that he was the only one expendable enough to spare right now."  
  
"Well, did he say where he was going?" Giles asked from the stairway.  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied absently. "Los Angeles." 


	2. Darkness Enters

Author's notes: I've cleaned up some formatting errors on this one and added a few lines here and there that should make it flow a little better.   

Previously on Buffy: 

Caleb has come to Sunnydale. So has Faith. Spike has his soul and this is explained to Faith. Shannon the SiT tells about Caleb from the hospital. Plans are made to get Dawn and Xander out of town but this is postponed due to Xander leaving suddenly.

*_____*_____*_____*

Xander drove as quickly as he could and not get pulled over. Traffic was heavy heading towards LA. Looking across the roadway he realized that all the traffic was heading out of Sunnydale. No one was headed in towards his hometown.   He needed to get to Los Angeles as fast as possible in order to set up everything he needed before nightfall. The schedule was tight and he couldn't afford to be gone for long. The people he needed to see had to be seen in a specific order or the whole thing was going to be a waste of time and effort.

The music blared from the speakers as he headed down the road thinking back on what he had done in order to get to this point and what he still had to do.

Leaving Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Fai… His mind sheared away from even thinking her name. Leaving them even for just these few hours hurt him. Knowing, or rather not knowing, what could happen while he was gone and not there to help them, scared him.  

Clem had been a veritable goldmine of information about the demon scene and where to go in order to find certain 'people' with the items and skills he needed. Besides, it wasn't like Xander was going to ask Spike for help.  Luckily he'd managed to talk to the Demon before he'd skipped town. Actually, he'd helped him load up his VW with all of his belongings. Clem was bugging out... Xander couldn't blame him really. He still thought that the whole baby kitten poker thing was wrong though...

He pulled into the alleyway near the railroad section of town and slowed down looking for the small building he'd been told he'd find.

The hardware and weapon items he had needed proved to be the easiest to gather, just like he thought they would be. Drawing on the memories of being a soldier Xander had quickly filled his 'to buy' list with some impressive toys. The auto-shotguns and the 45's were the least lethal of weapons he gathered. *Damn, it's a good thing that Giles and Willow managed to get into the Council of Dipshits funds.* he mused quietly. *Otherwise this would have gotten way to rich for me. Nice of them to pay for all this gear…* He fingered the Balaclavas and then reread the tag under the shelf in disbelief. *Bite proof?! Damn, 'coulda used these a while back.* He grinned mirthlessly and then threw the whole stack into the cart. *Better late than never though.*

The ammo section was a revelation in and of itself. It did make him wonder though about the kind of place that regularly stocked blessed ammo and Holy Water Aerosol Grenades.

The rear of the car was suspiciously low as he pulled out of the fixer's place. Unfortunately the other side of the equation wasn't working out quite as well.

Xander had tried three places that Clem thought could help him and they had all been a bust. He was starting to get discouraged. Would he ever find someone that could, and more importantly would, help him? His time was getting short. It was nearing nightfall, and he was afraid that he'd end up having to go to the person that he'd hoped to go to once he had everything ready: Angel.

*_____*_____*______*

To say that Angel was surprised was an understatement.

He'd already received a phone call from Willow asking him to keep an eye out for Xander, but he hadn't expected Xander to simply stroll in the front door and ask for a favor.

"You're insane!" Angel had gone from moody-pouty to incredulous in 2.4 seconds. Xander timed it. "Tell him he's insane Wesley."

"Well, it is a bit unorthodox, true, but it does have some merit." Xander smiled at Wesley. Probably the first time he ever had, come to think of it.

"What?!" Angel exclaimed looking at Wesley as if he'd grown another head. "Gunn, Fred, back me up here. Somebody. Lorne, come on, say something."

Gunn and Fred went from looking at Xander like he was a lunatic to looking at Wesley the same way.

"Okay, I spent some years in a Hell Dimension and I have to say that that's the weirdest idea I think I've heard." Fred looked over at Wesley if to say something more, but instead she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Look Angel," Xander started again. Xander was being on his best behavior here. He hadn't even called Angel 'Deadboy' once, though it was fairly obvious to all present that he really wanted to. "All I need is one Witch to do one spell and a little help from you. We need the firepower... it's getting really ugly there. Ugliest. Mega-type." Xander sighed to himself and then threw away the last shreds of dignity he had. "I need your help. Please."

"Do you have any idea at all what Buffy would do to me if...No. Not going to happen." Angel couldn't believe it. Xander, of all people, being polite and standing there asking him to… No. it wasn't going to happen.  He paused, maybe this was a sign that the world was ending.

"Do you have any idea that Buffy and the whole world might not be here next week?" Xander retorted ruthlessly. "Look, we've got a bunch of SiTs up there..." At their blank looks he explained. "Slayers in Training, Potentials. Buffy, Dawn Giles and Willow are sitting in the middle of one giant pwderkeg and the First has already lit the match.."

"What about Faith?" Wesley asked quietly. "Willow came down and brought her back up in order to help out."

"Oh. Yea. Faith also. She's there." Xander's expression went all not-expressiony and Angel wondered just what Xander was thinking. He was pretty sure it had to do with the Slayer known as Faith.

"This is about her isn't it?" Angel snarled at himself for even asking that question.

"Her? Xander asked nervously. "No, it's not about Buffy."

"Not Buffy. Faith. This is about her isn't it?" 

"No Angel, this not all about Faith." Xander sighed heavily. "Look, we need the firepower, A lot of people are going to die if we don't win this soon. Possibly the whole world if we screw this up. I need your help to do it. It's not about Faith," Xander continued. "It's about getting the job done." Xander quietly added, "Besides it's not like she'd want me again anyways." A small portion of Xander rose up at that side comment in a decent bit of pissed.

Angel shook his head. He never had liked Xander a whole lot, but he did have to admire the sheer amount of balls the man had. More than once, Xander had shown a cavalier disregard for his own safety in order to help. 'Course he still has a blind spot about his women that was the size of the Pacific Ocean...

"Do you know how light Faith travels?" Angel asked quietly.

"She caries nothing more than she has to." Xander replied, "So? What does that have to do with any of this?" he inquired, wondering at the change of topic.

"Maybe nothing. Maybe everything." Angel could see the frustration and feelings on Xander's face, even though the boy…. No, even though the man was trying his damndest not to let them show.

"She has every one of the letters you wrote her while she was in jail."

Xander could only stare at Angel in surprise. Wesley nodding tersely in support of the comment only served to bring it home to Xander. "What? Why? What?"

"Three very good questions." Wesley said in his clipped British voice. "Obviously they mean something to her."

Xander shook his head in frustration. This wasn't getting him anywhere and he needed to keep it on track. He couldn't let them get him into a discussion about Faith. He was afraid if he did that, that his whole scheme would fall down around him like a house of cards.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I can't let it matter. Are you going to help me or not?"

One look at Angel's face told him his answer.

*__________*__________*

He walked along thru the slightly chilly night, his head down. Wasted. His time was wasted and he wasn't any nearer to his goal. *No Witch, no hope, no chance in He...*

"Ello Kitten." Came the seductive voice from just up ahead. "The Stars told Miss Edith and I to come meet you here, they did. Said that Not-Daddy wouldn't help my little kitten. I've been waiting for my kitten, I has. Don't fret kitten, Mummy's here."

Xander walked up slowly and just looked at her for a moment. A vampire who also happened to be a witch…  Just what the Xan-man ordered.  "Hello Dru." He smiled at her as she tentatively reached up and caressed his face with the hand that wasn't holding her doll.  "About that conversation you and I had once upon a time..."


	3. Darkness Whispers

Author's Notes: First off, thank you one and all for the feedback, even the ones that are sort of negative. It helps. Please keep it coming. Thank you Jason for the frank comments. Concerning Dawn and the ammo… read on.  As for Angel's Continuity: I have no excuse other than I never did follow Angel (until now that Spike is there) I took it that LA wasn't too bad a scene considering Faith came to Sunnydale and Angel was able to make his "Oh, here's the Champion's Necklace" appearance. I don't feel to bad considering that ME figures they screwed up bad enough that they wrote Connor out of the show.

Oh, by the way… Dru is a pain in the ass for me to write. Anyone out there who can write her loopy-speak please email me for corroboration. She's making me head hurt, she is. And she won't give me any cake.

Hmmm... This story seems to be taking on a life of its own. I only meant for this to be a three parter, but now I'm looking at 5 chapters (or more). Oh well.

Oh, if anyone is interested in a Buffy crossover, just go to my Author page and try 'Ronin's Luck'. It's also a work in progress, but is set back when the series was good.

*___________*__________*

Previously on Buffy:  Xander has taken a road trip to Los Angeles in order to get some weapons and some much needed help. Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies have put the recon of the Winery on hold pending his return and are continuing to train the SiT's to the best of their abilities, but are hampered by the fact that even though they are potential Slayers, they are not truly Slayers. Sunnydale starts to truly empty out and the regular Vampires are getting bolder along with Caleb's forces.

*___________*___________*

The ride back towards Sunnydale was much quieter than his departure two days earlier. Classical music played in the background in deference to his new travel mate.  Xander spared a moment's glance out of the corner of his eye, looking at Drusilla as covertly as possible. It didn't matter though, as she instantly knew he was watching her.

"What's wrong kitten?" Dru all but purred as she leaned forward and turned the low music even lower. Miss Edith says you're all quiet and moody. The squiggles make my head hurt, they do. Pouty boys get no tea and cakes you know." 

By this point Dru was looking at him with a pouty expression all her own and was slightly waging her finger at him.

*Damn, she's actually cute like that. Maybe Spike was a little bit more okay than I'd thought? Nah… even a blind squirrel finds a nut every now and then.*

"I'm just thinking is all Dru. I've got a lot of things on my mind."

It doesn't pay for kittens to be all moody… don't want to be like Not-Daddy… all moody make one a sullen boy."

Xander's face scrunched up in distaste at being compared to Deadboy but he didn't say anything out loud.

"Just been wondering if I really did the right thing is all…" Xander's voice trailed off as he looked out the windshield. He was driving on autopilot.

"Talk to me kitten." Dru slid over some closing the gap between them and snuggled down against his shoulder.

Repressing a slight shudder, Xander looked down at her for a moment. *It's not her fault.* he thought idly to himself. *She's as much a victim of my spell as I am of Ethan's.*

"I... I'm just wondering..."

"It's the Little Key isn't it?" Xander's head whipped around and he stared at her for a moment before wrenching his gaze back to the freeway.

"How? What? How?"

"Shush kitten, Mummy's known all about the Little Key. The stars told me."

"Riigghhtt..." Xander was freaked. She'd known about Dawn. *Damn.*

"Mummy knows many things, she does!" Dru pulled her head up and glared at Xander for a moment before allowing her face to soften.  "Mummy knows all about the Little Key and the Little Tree. Of course the Tree isn't so little anymores. The Pretty-Shiny-One left and the Tree became all hurty. The fluffy-taffy one has taken my Dark-Knight away and wrapped him in sparkles. Poor Spikey... no more dark for him, just hurty shiny light. And now my kitten is all worried about his Little Key. There is no safety, kitten. Not anywheres if the old one wins."

Xander sighed hearing his own fears echoed in Drusilla's words. She was a lot easier to understand these days. *'Course I'm not sure if that means she's getting saner or I'm getting loopier.*

"It's just that Buffy and the rest wanted me to take Dawn out of the fire zone and keep her safe, but I know that Dawn would never have let me. After Buffy died the facing Glory and then came back... I know that Dawn won't leave no matter what."

"There is no safety kitten." Dru repeated calmly. "There's nowhere to run if it wins."

*Damn, she IS acting saner.*

"No safety... No tea and cakes for us if the bad boy wins. Miss Edith and the rest will have no cake. Bad party, little kitten. Bad party."

*Okaay... maybe not.* Xander sighed yet again. *Missed it by... 'That' much.*

"It's okay kitten." She purred as reached up and gently stroked his neck. "It's okay."

"I hope so Dru... I really hope so." Xander said as he pet her hand for a moment.

*_____*_________*______________*

"Nighttime in Sunnydale. Oh, the joy, oh, the rapture."

"You're funny, love. You know that? You make me and Miss Edith all warm and fuzzy with your squiggles."

"That's the second time you've mentioned that Dru." Xander said as he pulled the car into the vacant parking lot near the largest of Sunnydale's cemeteries. "What squiggles?"

"Your thoughts kitten. You think in squiggles, you do."

*Great. Dru thinks 'I' think in squiggles... There's something really wrong with that.*

"Come on Dru." Xander said quietly as he opened the door and climbed out of the car. "Got some work to do and some people to see."

"I thought that we were going to the Fluffy-one's abode, kitten."

"We were, but they're out on patrol right now. I saw them go in here." Xander pointed towards the cemetery. "Time to go hunting, and let them know I'm home."

"Fluffy one won't like me being with you kitten. She hates me she does." Dru's face became truly sad for a moment. "So does Spikey."

"It's okay Dru. I won't let them hurt you. I can't, remember?"

"Oh kitten... are you sad that I..."

"No Dru." Xander interrupted her quietly yet firmly. "I regret nothing." They looked at each other for a moment, quietly studying each other. Then Xander went back to getting his weapons out of the trunk of the car. Checking to make sure he was loaded correctly, they stepped out towards the cemetery proper.

*_______*_________*_____________*

It had been a rough two days as far as all of the 'White hats' were concerned. Buffy was pissed because of Xander being gone, especially with the timing and tended to take her anger out on every little thing that bothered her.

Faith of all people had been forced into the role of mediator, which was especially difficult for her as she was trying desperately to come to grips with her own feelings towards Xander.

The SiT's as a group were not terribly happy because with Xander's absence and lack of classes, they were forced to realize just exactly what they were. Replacements for when Buffy or Faith happened to die. Until then, they were potentials. Highly trained potentials, true, but still not Slayers.

Willow and Giles were worried of course, wondering just what Xander was up to. Willow had been worried enough that she had had called Angel and asked him to keep an eye out for him. Xander seemed to attract trouble.

Spike was happy though. He may have been the only one, be at least he was happy.

The raid/recon of the Winery had been postponed for the time being. Buffy had wanted Dawn and Xander out of the way before stirring that hornets nest. That didn't keep them from patrolling though.

*______*__________*_____________*

It was a mixed crowd traveling through the cemetery. Buffy was roughly in the middle of a group of 10 SiT's. Giles and Spike were on the flanks and Anya was acting as rear guard.  Buffy had been lecturing again about how to take down Vamps, and really wanted to get the girls used to fighting them a little bit more.

Unfortunately, they bit off a bit too much.

*______*__________*_____________*

"Damn! Where are the all coming from?" Buffy was annoyed. Buffy was pissed. Buffy was also starting to get a bit concerned.

The SiT's were doing fairly well and were acting in coordinated teams. It was almost more than she could have hoped for. Giles was over next to Anya firing his crossbow steadily and Spike was tearing into the other Vampires like there was no end in sight. Unfortunately, from where Buffy was standing, there was no end in sight. There had to be at least fifty Vamps in the local area, her Slayer sense was going bonkers. It seemed that as soon as they dusted one group, another group would wander into the melee.

The SiT's were starting to tire, and with only half of their experienced fighters there, time was running out.

*Hisssss...*

"Hisss? Okay, who stepped on a snake?" Buffy quipped. Hearing no answers she popped off with: "Okay, all Vampires from Frisco, please raise your hand." That earned a couple of groans, and then suddenly, a chorus of screams.  

"Okay, so it wasn't politically correct, but it wasn't THAT bad."

The screams didn't stop, and in fact they intensified. Vampires on the flank away from Spike were running around blindly, clawing at their faces. Easier targets were not to be found.

Giles looked around wildly and finally held his hand out towards a rapidly expanding cloud of mist. Feeling nothing other than dampness, he brought his hand up to his nose and sniffed.

"I don't smell anything... I wonder. Buffy..."

Anything else he was going to say was lost in the announcement of some new arrivals.

"Can anyone play, or is this a private party?"  

The cry of "Xander!?" was heard to come from at least 6 different throats. "Immediately followed by two voices asking "Where the Hell have you been?"

Xander smiled grimly as he stepped out into the pale light cast by the moon, a shotgun stock was visible over his shoulder and a small silver cylinder was in his hands. A harness on his torso held all manner of interesting items. Buffy could just make out a vague figure lurking in the darkness just behind him.

"Xander! Look out! Behind you!"

Xander's smile grew a little bit bigger as he stepped further out into the open area; handing the cylinder back to his companion he calmly drew two pistols out of their holsters from under his arms. 

"Not to worry Buffster... She's with me."

Buffy's eyes bulged as she saw the pistols in Xander's hands and he pointed them towards the nearest Vampire.

Giles picked that moment to speak up trying to get Xander's attention.

"You know quite well that firearms don't work against Vam..." The rest of his sentence was drowned out in the blast from the pistol, and it was a toss-up to say who was more surprised, the Vampires that witnessed it or Giles and the rest as the vampire was immediately dusted.

Xander brought the barrel up towards his mouth and blew across the opening. *Always wanted to do that.*

As the Vampires scattered, everyone could only watch in shock as Xander calmly walked towards them, slowly holstering his weapon. At Giles shocked look he smiled a little.

"Firearms work just fine if you use the right ammo G-man. I've got Teak, Ironwood and, my personal favorite, White Phosphorous." Xander reached backwards and collected the cylinder from his companion, clipping it to his harness as he continued walking closer. "Helps if the rounds have been blessed also."

Seeing Giles' mouth drop was pure pleasure to him as he reached back yet again and captured Dru's hand, pulling her up even with him.

The whole time Xander had been talking, Buffy could feel her Slayer senses going bonkers. Something was wrong here and "Oh Shit!" She actually said the words out loud as she saw Drusilla step out from behind Xander.

"Oh you've got to be bloody fuckin' kidding me." Came from the side as Spike finally got a good look at her as well.

Giles' mouth managed to drop even further before he caught himself and settled for a simple "Drusilla."

"Xander, what have you..."

Xander's smile turned a little grimmer as he just looked at his friend. "I went to get some firepower and some help. I got it. We need to talk."

Buffy could only stare at Xander.

Her Xander-shaped friend.

Her Xander, who stood there in front of her, holding Drusilla's hand in his and sporting a bite mark on his neck.

*_________*________*__________*

*_________*________*__________*

And I think I'll be truly evil and stop this one right here for now. 


	4. Darkness Walks

Author's Notes: Wow. More feedback. Thank you all for the feedback, yes, even you Buffy Fan. Thank you for the shining example of what feedback isn't. By the way, there's a little button next to the 'A' one. It's called a Caps Lock. Try pressing it. It'll make you look like less of a moron than you already do. I will not remove 'any' feedback. I asked for it, and I'll accept it. The good and the bad. However, if people insist on showing their ass in public, I'm damn sure going to call them on it. To wit: If Joss had a bad season (That's 20 + episodes) then obviously he didn't know what he was doing. Do try and be consistent in your rants Buffy Fan.

Dru is still a pain in the ass for me to write. She is also becoming much more a part of this story that I had originally planned. This thing seems to be taking a life of its own.

*___________*__________*

"Slayer! No!" Spike jumped forward and plowed into Buffy even as she was starting her leap towards Drusilla. 

Buffy kicked out and sent Spike flying and then rolled back and came to her feet quickly. "Back on her side already Spike?!" She was somewhere between growling and shouting, and her eyes were wide. 

"Xander, what have you done?" came from the sidelines. Several people winced at hearing the pain in Anya's voice.

"She turned him and I'm going to dust her ass!" Buffy yelled and started towards the pair again. 

Xander just stood there with a sad smile on his face.

"He's not a Vampire Pet." Came Spike's firm voice from where he lay.

"What!?" This came from at least five different voices.

"I said, 'e's not a bloody Vampire. She didn't turn him." Spike slowly climbed to his feet a look of pain evident upon his face.

"Then how do you explain THAT!" Buffy shrieked, pointing at Xander.

Before he could answer her, Anya walked quietly up to Xander and Drusilla. Slowly she reached out as if to touch him, but she stopped just shy of actually doing so. "You... She... Do you know what you've done?" Anya asked, looking back and forth at their faces. Searching them. At Xander's terse nod, she winced and stepped back away from the couple.

"Would somebody please tell me just what the hell is going on so I know who to stake?" Buffy asked in a loud voice. 

"Yes, well..." Giles started to say, but dropped off due to the glare he received from Buffy.

"She's Claimed him pet." Even the SiTs could hear the capital 'C' in the word as Spike said it.

Buffy didn't back down, and her gaze never left that of Xander and Drusilla as she literally growled. "And that means exactly what?"

"It means I'm still human. Sorta. And you can't kill Dru." Xander stepped a little bit forward and placed himself firmly between Buffy and Drusilla. "Unless you want to kill me too."

Buffy's hands fell down to her sides, confusion evident on her face. She sounded like a little girl as she looked at him and in a small voice asked: "Xander... What... what have you done?"

*________*________*___________*

There were three distinct groups as they stood awkwardly in the cemeteries parking lot:

The Sit's were in one group talking quietly among themselves and wondering just what new weirdness would happen next. Xander had been a piece of solidness to them and having him involved in the weird was weirding them out.

Buffy, Spike, Giles and Anya were the second group, standing and facing the third group: Xander and Drusilla.

"Okay, let me try and get this straight." Buffy started as Xander opened the trunk to his car and started offloading some of his equipment. "You went off down to LA without saying anything to anyone, got some weapons and special ammo, got bit by fruit-loop here in some weird ass ritual thingee and now you're back and acting as if everything is alright?"

"No Buffy, everything is not alright." Xander sighed and straightened up. He slowly turned around and faced his friends. *If they still friends after this though...* Drusilla stood right next to him as he stared at them for a moment.

"If you would get down off of your cross once in a while, you'd realize that things haven't been 'right' for a long time." At their shocked looks he continued ruthlessly. "I've heard you almost since the beginning bitch and moan about how you didn't choose this, it chose you. Well I chose this fight. I have always been there for you and everyone else." 

"Sometimes even when you didn't know he was" Dru muttered quietly, but they heard it anyway. Spike glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but he mostly kept an eye on Buffy.

"That's besides the point Dru." Xander shook his head angrily, sighed again, and then leaned back up against the rear of the car. "The whole time I've been helping, you've all been running me down, trying to get me to stop helping."

"That's because you're..."

"Because I'm 'Normal', Buffy?" Xander interrupted her. "I'm not normal. I haven't been for quite a while. I've been possessed twice and I still am some." At their astonished looks he continued. "I've been possessed by a Soldier thanks to Ethan. You think it all went away after the spell disappeared?" Xander laughed a bitter laugh. "If that had been true then you never would have got that missile launcher you used on the Judge, Buff."

It was a bittersweet thing to watch Giles and Buffy's faces react to that bit of news. "Remember who came up with the explosives for Grad? Yea, you had the idea but who just 'happened' to know how to make those field expedient bombs? It sure as hell wasn't Angel!" At Giles' thoughtful nod he smiled a bit. "Who was right there with you leading the other students Buffy?"

"Then there was the Hyena possession. I was the Alpha. It was really strong in me. Hell, I was holding my own against a Slayer wasn't I?" At Buffys almost fearful nod he smiled a little wider. "How do you think I've survived getting beat on this long?" At their blank looks he turned towards Spike for the first time that night. "Yo, Deadboy jr., what're the odds of a 'normal' human surviving a blow from a Troll hammer?

Spike sputtered and then looked at Xander a little closer. "The Whelp actually got hit by the Troll and survived that?" He turned and looked at Buffy in surprise as he asked her.

"Twice actually." Everyone turned and looked at Anya. "What? He got hit twice with the hammer. Then Olaf broke his arm." At their continued stares she huffed. "What? I was there, remember?

"Oh. Yea."

"Bloody hell!" Spike turned back towards Buffy and just looked at her.

"What?" At his lack of a comment she put her hands on her hips and glared at him "What?!" But all Spike would do is just look at her.

"You two done yet?" Xander's voice brought them back to the present. As they looked back at him he grimaced a little. "I'm not normal Buffy. And I can't leave before the battles over. I won't leave. You're also completely with the wacked if you think that the Dawnster would let you push her away."

At Buffy's shocked look he stopped smiling at all. "I overheard your plans to push me and Dawn out Buffy. Not going to happen."

Buffy started to sputter and Xander wiped his face with one of his hands. Dru leaned up against him in quiet support and Spike, noticing this, stiffened a little. He was past Dru, really he was.

"It's okay kitten" was said quietly, and Xander relaxed just a little even as everyone else stiffened.

Giles cleared his throat in the sudden silence and everyone turned towards him. "I... I take it that Drusilla Claimed you while you were down in Los Angeles, then?"

Xander laughed mirthlessly for a moment. "Yea, but I didn't start out for it to be that way."

"What's with all this 'Claiming' thing anyways? You said she didn't turn him right? You're not a Vampire." This last was said directly at Xander, a statement, not a question.

I originally went down to La-La Land for two things." Xander finally gave up leaning against the car and did a small jump backwards in order to actually sit on it. Dru immediately followed him much to Buffy, Spikes and Anya's frowns. 

Like I said, two things: I needed decent weapons if I was going to be able to use Soldier-guy to his best."

"You talk as if he was a separate part of you." Giles interrupted.

"He kinda is G-man. I'll try and explain as I go. Anyways, Soldier-guy and Hyena-boy are in me, but not 'me' if you know what I mean. I can use them, they help me, but it's a multiple personality kinda thing. They're other Me's." Xander shook his head. It kinda hurt trying to explain to others something he hadn't really expressed to himself in words before. "After I got the weapons I ended up going to see Deadboy. I had 'borrowed' Willow's soul disk. I was going to have him turn me and then give my soul back right afterwards"

You could have heard a pin drop after Xander made this announcement. Even Spike was at a total loss for words for a change.

"B..B..But.. Xander... You... you hate Vampires." Was all Buffy could manage to say.

"It no longer mattered Buffy." Xander said quietly. "We're loosing, in case you didn't notice. I figured that that was the only way that I could gain the strength I needed in order to help."

Tears started to flow down Buffy's face as she realized just what her friend had been willing to sacrifice.

"Didn't work though, seems that Captain Hairgel didn't want to risk upsetting Buffy."

Buffy winced, hearing the contempt that Xander still had for her ex, even as Spike grinned at the comment. 

"Shhh, kitten, it's okay. If Not-daddy had turned you, Mummy wouldn't be here."  Dru crooned soothingly as she stroked his cheek.

Seeing the impending explosion on the faces of Buffy, Anya and Spike, Giles quickly changed the subject. "About the 'Claiming'..." He trailed off looking at Xander and Drusilla expectantly.

"I used the old ways, I did." Dru said smugly, with a wide smile on her face. "Kitten is mine now. I couldn't turn him. It would shut off his spark. And the Dark-Dragon would be all hurtful and angry, she would. Now kitten has power and I have my kitten. We are tied we are."

"Okay, I think I speak for all of us when I say: Huh?"

*_______*__________*___________*

Spike sighed as Giles started to fumble through an explanation. Finally getting fed up with the ex-Watcher's rambling he interrupted him.

"Look Pet, it's this way. A Master vampire can claim a human. It's not like turning someone, it's more... personal. It also 'as a bit of risk. The human gains some nifty benefits and so does the vampire, but it has to be consensual. They both have to want it."

"What kind of 'benefits'?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Well, the Welp here'll be faster, tougher, stronger. His senses'll be better, 'course with him being Hyena-boy as well, it might not be much of a boost. He'll also heal faster. He'll also live a lot longer too... provided any of us live past the end of the bloody week that is."

"What does she get out of this?" Buffy asked. Her voice was low and kind of neutral. 

"You mean besides the Xander snuggles?" Anya commented snarkily. At everyone's shocked expressions she continued bitterly: "It's almost a Vampire version of being married you know."

Spike just looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. His and Xander's gaze caught for just a moment and an unspoken communication seemed to take place. *Yep. That's Anya.*

"She receives immunity to sunlight for one thing." Giles stated slowly. "Crosses will also be less effective as well."

"She also gets to enjoy a mean garlic pizza." Xander quipped from his seat. "The down side of it is that if she dies, so do I. If I die, so does she."

Buffy's mouth dropped as she realized the implications of such a statement. "But... Why... Why would you ... her..."

"My fault." 

Buffy almost didn't recognize the voice as belonging to Xander. "What?"

"It's my fault." Xander repeated louder. "Remember the love spell I had Amy cast way back when?" At Buffy's embarrassed nod he continued. "Well, it wore off for everybody... except Drusilla."

"You bloody little bastard." Spike straightened up and looked pissed.

"Enough Spikey!" Drusilla voice whipped out and everyone stared at her in shock. She'd been so quiet for the most part that they'd almost forgotten who, and more importantly, what she was. "It wasn't the kitten's fault. He was hurting and he wanted to hurt the one who'd hurt him.." She leaned forward and glared into Spike's face. "Nothing you 'aven't done a time or two." 

 Spike backed off in confusion. His face dropped more than a little as his soul made itself known to him yet again. Drusilla was right and he knew it. *Cecily.*

*_______*__________*_____________*

Buffy was exhausted from the conversation and she just knew that it was going to get worse when they got home to Willow and Dawn. *Damn, my head hurts. Will is going to freak worse than me...* "SIGH." "Now what do we do?" The plaintive tone in her voice was clear for all to hear.

"Now? Now we go back to your house and I have this same talk with Willow and Dawn."

"I just knew you were going to say that. Faith to huh?." Buffy watched as Xander stiffened at mention of the other Slayer's name. *Huh?*

"Yea, Faith..."

"Kitten, I'm concerned I am."

What's wrong Dru?" Xander asked in a soothing tone of voice.

"I'm worried about what the real Slayer will 'ave to say about me Claiming you.

Buffy had over heard the quiet conversation and stalked over to directly in front of the pair. "What do you mean, the 'real' Slayer? I am the real Slayer."

Dru looked at her with an expression of pity plain on her face. "Not you, the Dark-Dragon. She's the real Slayer. You're just 'a' Slayer." 

"I...I...I'm a what!?" Buffy sputtered in outrage.

Dru turned to face Xander and continued in a stage whisper. "Fluffy-taffy 'asn't been 'the' Slayer since kitten breathed for her." She beamed at Xander for a moment before turning back to face Buffy.

Spike and Anya could just stand there and stare at the scene that was unfolding in front of them and Xander could see Giles wince at Drusilla's words.

At Buffy's dumbfounded look Dru frowned and then continued. "Xander brought Fluffy back from the dark road in the Master's tunnels. That made her a not-Slayer-Slayer. I was a bad girl and killed the No-fun-Slayer and then the Dark-Dragon-Slayer came and is the real Slayer... Didn't the Watcher-Owl ever tell you?"

All eyes turned towards a very embarrassed figure.

"Giles!" 

*______*__________*___________*

Aww, another cliff hanger.  "Bad QSK, bad, bad...."


	5. Darkness Visits

Author's Notes: Wow, there's even more feedback. I really wasn't expecting this for this story. I sure didn't start out writing this as a multi-chapter story; it just seems to keep growing. Thank you all for the feedback, and please keep leaving it. This thing is definitely taking a life of its own, and the feedback IS helping me write this. Coin of the realm here folks. 

Whooo... Okay, I stayed up when I should have been sleeping and I finished this chapter. Well, when I could manage to pull myself away fro playing ZAngband. If you have any remembrance of an old RPG game called 'Rogue' you might want to check out the game at www.ZAngband.org  The graphics are non-existent, but it's addictive and fun. Hey, it's free too!

*___________*__________*

"Giles?!"

Rupert Giles, ex-Librarian and ex-Watcher, winced at the shout. He'd really hoped that this conversation would never, ever, come up. He well knew his charge's… peculiarities, and he just knew that this was going to distract her from the problems at hand. 

"Perhaps we could discuss this back at your house? The parking lot of a cemetery is not exactly conducive to reasoned discussion."

Xander refrained from commenting on the fact that the parking lot was just fine to discuss his problems a couple of minutes ago but now it wasn't for Giles' problems.

Buffy looked as if she wanted to argue it out, but then she nodded slowly and went over to gather up the slayers-in-training from where they were lounging.

Spike and Anya hesitated for a moment, looking at their respective ex's before silently following Buffy.

Giles sighed mightily and then wiped the sweat that had suddenly appeared on his forehead off with his hand. He looked over at Xander and Dru with a rueful expression.

"Don't look at me –G-man… I didn't know about this."

"Watcher-Owl keeps secrets from his Fluffy-Taffy girl and then wonders why she's mad when she finds out?" Dru looked him hard in the face. "It's not my fault you didn't tell her." She sniffed daintily. "Maybe telling her that she wasn't all that special would have made her a better girl? She wants her cake and tea but doesn't want to share." Dru's voice grew a little stern as she pointed her finger at the ex-Watcher. "You spoiled her, you did. You were her Daddy. It's your fault." Saying this she spun on her heel and marched over to the car, climbing in to the passenger side and slamming the door.

Xander could only shrug his shoulders at the perplexed look on Giles' face. "Women… Who can figure them out? Not me… not even the dead ones…" On that note Xander left Giles standing there and headed over to the car himself.

*________*__________*_______________*

Xander slumped behind the steering wheel and let out a long shuddering breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"I… I'm sorry Kitten."

"It's okay Dru. Really."

I know I shouldn't be so mean to your family kitten, but they make me want to scream. They make Miss Edith upset, they do."

"I know Dru… I know. They make me so angry at times too. All of the me's. They only see what they want to see and ignore the rest. But they're all I've had for so long Dru."

Drusilla instantly closed the distance between them and held him in a strong hug. "Shhh kitten, I know. I know. It's so hard when you're lonely. As my poor kitten has been for so long."

"I haven't been alone, I've had my friends."

Drusilla pulled back and looked him in the eyes for a long moment.

"Alexander." Xander looked at her in shock. It was the first time he'd ever heard her use his full real name, and he was certain she did so for a reason.

"There's one thing I do know, that you also know: There's one thing worse than being all alone… and that's being all alone in a crowd." She stared into his eyes and cupped his face with her hands, trying to tell him that he'd never be alone again.

Xander didn't really have a reply to that, so he just started the car up and headed towards 1630 Revello Drive.

*_________*__________*_______________*

The lights were on full force at Buffy's house as Xander pulled into the driveway. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself for what he was about to face.

There were no comments made as Xander and Dru walked up to the door. It was opened just as they stepped up and Buffy was standing there quietly looking at them. Xander smiled sheepishly and entered. Just as Buffy was opening her mouth, Dru walked across the doorstep following right behind Xander.

With no invitation.

"What?!" Buffy boggled at the fact that Dru was able to enter freely, but before she could do more than sputter Xander was run into full tilt by a yelling Dawn.

"Xander!" She exclaimed happily as she nearly tackled him. "Where have you been? Did you bring me anything? Who... is... this?" Dawn's frantic rambling trailed off as she finally noticed Dru standing just behind and to the right of Xander.

"Dawnster... This is Drusilla." Xander turned slightly in order to make a triangle of the three of them. "Drusilla, this is Dawn."

Dawn had pulled back a little instinctively. She already knew without being told that the woman in front of her was a vampire.

"Ello Little Key. I'm happy to meet one that kitten loves so much."

Despite her apprehension that Drusilla knew exactly who (and more importantly, what) she was Dawn picked up on Dru's reference to her Xan-man. "Kitten?" she asked arching her eyebrows. She looked at Xander with a smirk on her face. "Drusilla the Vampiress calls you _Kitten?"_

Xander laughed freely for the first times in days as he staggered back a little clutching at his chest. "Ouch! Hull breach on deck 'C' Captain..."

Buffy and the rest could only watch the interplay between the three in astonishment. Dawn was taking to Drusilla as if she was just some normal person!

"Dawn..." Buffy almost hissed. "She's a Vampire!"

"Yea? So?" Dawn rolled her eyes and looked at her sister with unveiled contempt. "So's your boyfriend remember? You know, one of my bestest friends? The guy you had watch over me a lot." Spike managed to go from a look of resentment towards Dru and Xander to a look of astonished happiness in those few words. Dawns' anger at him for his previous deeds had hurt him greatly and her simple admission had shown she still cared.

"Dawn, it's not the same..."

Dawn merely looked over at Xander. "Is she with you?" She asked simply.

"Uhmmm... yea" Xander replied hesistantly. He really hated being between Dawn and Buffy during one of their arguments. Dru started smiling broadly. She already had guessed what the Little Key was up to. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes" He answered immediately. Anya, over on the sidelines scowled a little bit harder.

"Is she going to bite or attack anyone here?"

"No. Not unless they attack her first." He amended. "Course they're going to have to go thru me before they get to her." 

Dawn spared a small smile for Cave-man-Xan and his protectiveness before she turned her gaze back on her sister. 

"Like I said: So? What's the big, Buffy? Let's see... Your ex is a Vampire. Spike is a Vampire. Now you're upset 'cause Xander is here with a Vampire... Gee hypocrite much?"

"Dawn!" Buffy was outraged and Spike was somewhere between being pissed and laughing. It wasn't often that Dawn managed to get the better of her sister in such a manner and she'd also managed to mostly defuse the time bomb that having Dru in the house could be with a few simple questions and comments. 

"What's with all the fussing?" Willow leaned halfway out of the doorway to the dining room and looked around. "Oh. Hi Xander. Hi Drusilla..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at Dru less than four feet away from her. "Oh... Oh my."

*Sigh* Xander could feel a headache coming on. *Here we go again.*

*_________*____________*________________*

Surprisingly, it had only taken about fifteen minutes of sitting and talking with Willow before she'd managed to quit completely freaking out.  After a further thirty minutes she was almost at ease. Buffy, Giles and the rest had amazingly enough left the three of them alone for almost a full hour in order to let Willow and her life-long friend attempt to reconcile what had occurred in their lives.

Xander gave Willow a no-holds-bared account of his actions of the last three days, starting with his overhearing their plans to get him and Dawn out of the way and ending with his and Dru's appearance here.

*_______*__________*______________*

"Well, I can't say I'm perfectly okay with it all but...." Willow's voice trailed off as she and Xander exchanged rueful looks. Drusilla sat quietly next to him, drinking in their feelings for each other. It was one thing to have Miss Edith and the Stars tell her all about the Little Tree and her kitten and another thing to actually see them draw strength from each other.

"Ahem." Giles's attempt subtly interrupting them had the three of them almost simultaneously rolling their eyes.

"Yes Giles..."

If you three are quite caught up, Buffy is very interested in hearing about certain... things." Giles' voice trailed off and he looked at Drusilla a trifle accusatory.

"Yes. Quite." Xander's attempt at a British accent on those two words had both of the women giggling. 

*Good Lord, Willow and Xander sitting at a table with Drusilla and laughing. The World is going to end*

*_________*___________*___________*

 It was an abbreviated Council of War that sat around the Summers' dining room table. Buffy and Anya were on one side, with Spike sitting at Buffy's left hand while Xander, Drusilla, and Dawn sat on the other side. Willow and Giles each sat at an end and it almost seemed as if the battle lines had been drawn.

Xander was very worried as Spike had uncharacteristically been very quiet earlier and showed no signs as of yet of speaking up. 

"Where's the dark-Dragon?" Dru finally asked quietly. Her absence was affecting her kitten, making him edgy.

Buffy had a blank look on her face, so Giles responded. "She and Principle Wood are out... Patrolling."

Xander frowned a little at hearing this but made no comment. 

"Who cares? I want some answers about what she said earlier." It seemed that Buffy was bound and determined to set the tone and the pace of what was to come. "I've been patient and waited like a good girl and I want to know what Dru meant."

"Yes, well... To recap for the people who were not present earlier. Drusilla claimed..."

"Damn it Giles, enough already. Miss Fruit-loop here said I wasn't 'The' Slayer. She said I was just 'A' Slayer. What? Do I come in six-packs now?" Buffy's attempt at some humor at the end of her comment fell flat and all realized that she was extremely upset and worried over the topic.

"Yes. Well. You see, it's like this Buffy. When you died the first time. The time when Xander performed mouth to mouth resuscitation, and revived you. You were dead long enough for the Powers to call another Slayer."

"Yea, I got that. Kendra. You know, as in the girl that Xander's honey here killed?"

Xander and Dru both stiffened at Buffy's words, but neither one rose to the bait.

Dru knew that Xander had cared somewhat for the Slayer that she had killed. It had been one of the biggest topics that they had talked about before her Claiming of him. Xander for his part knew that Slayers and Vampires were natural enemies and were bound to battle. He knew what Dru had done and why. It also occurred to him that yet again, Buffy was being more than a little hypocritical what with her having the killer of two Slayers sitting at her side.

 Giles sighed yet again and he could feel his headache starting again. "Yes. Uhmmm... Ahem. Anyways, After Kendra's death Faith was chosen. However, when you Buffy, died the second time, there was no new Slayers called." His voice trailed off there and he looked around the table in order to see if what he had said had gotten thru to them all.

"That's it? That's the great secret?" Buffy huffed as she sat there with her arms crossed.

"Buffy, don't you get it?" Willow's voice held the usual enthusiasm it always seemed to hold when she was tackling a new problem. "What Giles is saying is that after you died the first time that any further 'deaths' by you wouldn't call any more Slayers. The inheritance had already passed on as it were." Willow was starting to reach babble-mode and her words started coming faster and faster. "That's why the Council was trying to kill Faith. They knew that her death would bring about another Slayer. One that they could hopefully control. They weren't worried about you because you were a... I don't know... a dead end?"

Several people winced at Willow's appraisal of the situation but no one could truly deny her comments. It made all too much sense in a cold evil way.

Buffy had fallen back a bit and was plainly shocked. She didn't even react as Spike reached out and put his hand on her in an attempt to comfort her.

"If I may? Drusilla, how did you know all of this about which Slayer was the 'active' one?" Giles asked as calmly as he could in a effort to change the subject.

"Miss Edith whispered to me the words from the stars."

"Oh great, more news from the stars." Buffy grumped. "She's a loon Xander!"

Dru's head slowly turned until she was looking the small blonde woman square in the eyes. "I listen to what the Stars have to say and you call me crazy. You ignore the stars even when they're screaming at you, and I call you deaf."

Pure silence reigned at the table as all present tried to digest that comment. 

Anya started to open her mouth twice but actually seemed to reconsider, and she finally just sat back and glared at Xander and Dru.

Finally Buffy managed to catch her thoughts and she rounded on Xander. "I can't believe that you bound yourself to her in an effort to 'help'. God Xander, just what the hell were you thinking, or did you even bother to think? And you wonder why we wanted you out of the way?" Even as Buffy said the words she knew that she'd gone too far.

Xander's face drained of all its color and he grunted as if belly –punched.

"You Bitch!" Drusilla surged to her feet before Xander's hand on her arm could stop her. "Kitten has done so much for all of you and this is how you treat him?" It was like a car wreck in slow motion. Everyone at the table could only watch as the spectacle unfolding before them. "He has saved your lives he has, more times than you know." 

As Buffy started to sputter, Drusilla smiled a particularly vicious smile and Xander could only groan. He didn't know what Dru was going to say and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, but Dru was going to have her say no matter what.

"Oh sure, you sort of know about the first time he saved Fluffy and then everyone when the Little Tree went all 'Grrrr'." Dru spared a little smile for Willow at that comment, as if to say that Willow had been yummy when she was evil and Willow of course blushed and stammered.

"Yea, well he…"

"He made Not-Daddy help you when he didn't want to… Down in the tunnels. "

*Oh shit* Xander looked at Dru in supplication, but she carried on nonetheless.

"He saved you from Daddy he did." Dru stated staring directly at Buffy.

"What?"

"He saved you from Daddy when you were in the white room and all hurted."

Buffy's face fell as she realized that Dru was referring to when she'd been in the hospital back when Angel had been Angelus.

"Then he saved you all from the zombies and their bomb." 

"Huh?" This was said by several people at almost the same time.

By this point Xander was holding his face with his hands and studying the tabletop, his coloring had come back and it was obvious that he was embarrassed and wished that Dru would stop.

Dru's voice broke a little as she continued. "He saved the Dark-Dragon from the Demons that same night and has tried ever since then to save her from herself…  'E loves her, he does…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down at Xander and smiled wistfully. "Kitten loves his Dark-Dragon no matter the cost. Kitten doesn't have to love, but he does. 'E doesn't have to help but 'E won't let 'imself not help." 

The look on her face grew sadder. 

"Kitten doesn't love me. Even the stars don't know if he ever will. He told me that it was a spell that makes me think I love 'im." She placed both of her hands down on the table as if to help steady herself and stared out at the assembled people watching her. "The feelings may have been put there by something else but they're mine now. Mine! I love my kitten and I'll do anything I can to make him happy. 'E bound himself

to me of his own free will because he wants to help you, because he loves you. All of you."

Tears of blood started to slowly trickle down her face as she spoke. "Alexander will never love me the way he loves his Dark-Dragon. I know that. But that won't stop me from loving him and helping him. He knows how I feel… Now so do you. I won't stop my kitten from helping you. I wouldn't even ask him not to. I will be there with him. If we die, then we die, but if we do, then my kitten will die knowing that someone truly loved him and that he won't die alone."  Dru's voice finally fell off and she just stood there crying.

Xander stood and gathered Dru into his arms, holding her as she cried. The look on his face was undecipherable as he rubbed her back and slowly turned her away from the table in order to leave. His voice was thick with emotion as he said over his shoulder that they were leaving now, and they'd be back the next night in order for them to patrol or whatever.

As he turned around, he noticed Faith for the first time, standing in the doorway to the dining room. It was obvious from the look on her face that she had been there for quite some time. 

Unfortunately, Robin Wood stood there next to her and he had a stake in his hand. 

Even as Xander registered the look of hate on Wood's face as the man started towards them, he found himself reacting. 

Xander seemed to move a bit faster than normal as Dru was shifted out of the way towards Xander's left side and then Mr. Robin Wood, high school Principal, and son of a Slayer, found himself looking down the barrel of a Colt 45 pistol. 

A pistol that was barely 12 inches from his head. 

"You take one more step towards her and you won't have to worry about Spike killing you... Cause I will."

*______*___________*____________*

End of Chapter 5. 

Stay tuned for another exciting chapter within a week. Same "Grrr" time. Same "Grrr" Channel.


	6. Darkness Wanders

Author's Notes: First of all, I REALLY want to thank all of you who have taken the time to give me feedback on this. Thank you, and please keep leaving it. Feedback IS helping me write this. Coin of the realm here folks. 

For those who are wondering why I haven't had the Dru-Spike conversation that we all know has to happen... I'm cheating. I'm waiting until after the 19 Nov, Angel. It's supposed to go into the reason why Spike and Angel hate each other so much: Drusilla.

Mini rant time here: Is it just me or does anyone else find it suspicious that not _One of the new 'Slayers' have been seen or even commented on, on Angel? Hmmm... here we are in a law firm that is still specializing in 'helping' bad-guys and not even a request of a any kind?  Joss-man, we love ya, but what are you thinking? _

*___________*__________*

Willow sat cross legged in the middle of the bed brushing out her hair. It was sort of a ritual with her and the steady soothing motions helped to calm her. Of course, it was in times like this that she missed her long hair from her younger years. She really needed a lot of calming.

First thing on her bother list was... well it was the First actually. Another big-bad in a long list of big-bads and they had no clue as to what it even really was and why exactly it was doing what it was doing. Sure, they had some guesses and some ideas, but Willow hated going in blind. She always had. She really hated it when the bad guys when incomprehensible to humans, with no rhyme or reason to their actions. Then she promptly grimaced remembering Glory. She'd had a clear-cut goal and look what that had cost the Scoobies.

She neatly shelved the First and Glory into their little mental cubbyholes. 

*Tomorrow night... Whoops, tonight.* She corrected, looking at the clock and realizing it was now four AM. *Tonight's patrol to the Winery will possibly shed some clues as to what is really going on. Hey! It's possible that tonight could end the problem...* She trailed off as realized that it may be possible, but with their luck lately, it wasn't likely.

*Enough!* she thought and pulled her thoughts away from that subject.

*Buffy... what is it about Buffy and Vampires?* She knew she was purposefully staying away from thinking of Xander and Drusilla right now, but she allowed herself the luxury for the time being. 

*Buffy and Spike... Spike and Buffy* She was still having some problems dealing them as a... couple."

Willow yelped a little as the brush caught a small tangle. 

"What is it about Buffy and Vampires?" This time she actually asked the question out loud.

"First there was Angel, being all broody and Batman like and then he went all 'Grrrr' and then he comes back and..." She trailed off realizing that it had to have been Angel that wanted to leave, not Buffy wanting him to leave.

"Then there's Spike... He was all 'Grrr' and then he got chipped and became just 'Gr'. Then he goes and gets a soul and now he's 'Grrr' again, but with no chip, and a soul, and no happy clause like Angel." 

Willow stopped brushing for a moment and reviewed that thought. Even for her, that one was a little weird.

It was all so crazy. Things had gone so downhill since... "Well pretty much since the Initiative came to Sunnydale." She spared a small irritated thought towards Captain Cardbo... Uhmmm Riley, and the late unlamented Maggie Walsh. The Scoobies had splintered and gone off into tangents and the group just wasn't a group anymore. 

"Buffy, Giles Xander, me... we lost each other..." Willow's face scrunched up for a moment in sadness. *Seems all we have now is a memory of being a group... a family."

"Xander..." She sat back for a moment and just remembered him. Her Xander. She had difficulty remembering a time when he wasn't there. She knew everything there was to know about her Xander. She'd known all about his 'wonderful' home life. She might have been naïve, but she wasn't ignorant. She'd helped as much as she could. But now, her Xander wasn't 'hers' anymore.

To say that she'd been surprised by what he did would be an understatement. It was still sinking in as to what he'd done and why. 

She recalled earlier that night as she'd stuck her head out into the hallway in order to see what all was going on: 

 "What's with all the fussing?" Willow leaned halfway out of the doorway to the dining room and looked around. "Oh. Hi Xander. Hi Drusilla..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at Dru less than four feet away from her. "Oh... Oh my."

Finding herself almost nose-to-nose with Drusilla was definitely a startling experience. Never in a million years had she imagined that Xander would be standing there willingly with Drusilla. Not just with her but 'With' her. Maybe standing there with Drew Carey, seeing how close their sense of humor was, but Drusilla, the Childe of Angelus? Never.

Xander had sighed and just looked at her. "Wills, we need to talk." He'd looked over at Giles and jerked his head slightly. "Alone."

Giles had gotten the hint and had somehow managed to talk both Buffy (who was in a foul mood if Willow had ever seen her in one) and Dawn into giving them some much needed time. Granted, it was not necessarily graciously done on Buffy's part, but they'd done it. 

"Xander definitely didn't pull any punches..." She mussed. Once she'd asked him what had happened, he'd started at... well the beginning. Luckily, the two of them knew each other so well that they talked in almost a shorthand sometimes. Otherwise, they'd probably still be down there going over the mess. 

Buffy's arrival and the subsequent turning of their world upside down. Jesse. Angel. The Halloween and Soldier-guy: who was still 'Occupying Quarters' as Xander put it. The Hyena... who was still definitely around and kicking inside his head. That one was a little hard to swallow at first but Dru had just nodded quietly in support and Xander had explained about his ability to take some serious damage and still be alive afterwards. 

She'd actually been present for the Olaf the Troll incident and it had never even occurred to her that a weapon that flung a Slayer around should have killed Xander outright. 

The Fluke... Willow was still pissed at herself over that... it was so out of character for them both. Anya. Spike. Glory. He'd finished with telling her, in detail, about hearing their conversation to get rid of him. He'd thanked her for trying to argue with Buffy and then told her how his 'visit' to LA had gone. 

Angel turning him down hadn't been a big surprise, but Xander 'borrowing' the disk had been. He'd sheepishly handed it back to her, embarrassed. 

She'd gasped out loud when he'd told her about meeting up with Dru and her refusal to turn him as well. At the confused look on her face and her staring at the obvious bite mark on his neck, Dru had actually spoken up and informed her that she'd Claimed him.

Willow damned near flipped her chair over backwards after hearing that news. 

It was one of the rarest things a Vampire could do, and was actually done slightly less often than Geese lay golden eggs with diamond yolks. *Well... maybe not that rare..."

"S..S..So  you and Dru are..." She'd trailed off blushing and stared at the table.

"No." Xander had said quietly "Not yet anyways..."

"No." Said Drusilla just as quietly. "Not until kitten has figured out his true feelings for _her._"

Dru didn't say exactly who 'her' was and Willow had assumed that she meant Anya... at least she had until later that night.

Willow couldn't figure out exactly _why Dru was still affected by the Love Spell though._

Xander didn't have any answer for it, but then he didn't have an answer as to why he still had Soldier-guy and the Hyena in him, but Willow didn't have any ghost thoughts and Buffy no longer knew how to act like a lady.

Willow had spared a glance at the very quiet Drusilla who had looked over at her and... She'd _winked_ at her! 

Willow managed to blush yet again at that thought. 

Dru had obviously known something, and just as obviously wasn't telling. 

"Of course, considering Xander's luck with girls, maybe she'd just decided she wanted to be in love with him and not to let Spell release her. Nahhh... not even Xander has _that_ kind of luck..."

"Well, I can't say I'm perfectly okay with it all but...." Willow's voice had trailed off as she and Xander exchanged rueful looks and Drusilla sat quietly next to him, 

"Ahem." Giles's had interrupted them and had the three of them almost simultaneously rolled their eyes. Willow was still a little wigged at seeing Drusilla use almost the exact same gesture as her and Xander. Was there some kind of personality transfer or sharing along with all the other benefits of their... Union, for lack of a better word.  

"Yes Giles..." Willow and Xander replied together.

"If you three are quite caught up, Buffy is very interested in hearing about certain... things." Giles' voice trailed off and he looked at Drusilla a trifle accusatory. Willow wondered just what else was going on.

"Yes. Quite." Xander's attempt at a British accent on those two words had both of the women giggling, and Willow actually felt at ease for the first time sitting there with her nearby.

Of course that feeling was replaced with a bit of embarrassment and even a small bit of excitement when Dru had commented on her own 'Grrr' phase. That smile had _not_ been a platonic one. Yet again, Willow had to wonder if Xander's feelings had bled over into Drusilla some. "Or maybe Dru is Bi..." Willow ruthlessly took that idea, threw it into a small dark corner of her mind and stomped on it. Repeatedly.

"Not good... No. Bad thoughts Willow! Bad Willow, Bad!" It was like fluking to the Nth degree. "Have Kennedy now, have Kennedy now." She started saying it like it was a mantra as she reached over and gently touched the shoulder of the sleeping potential.

"Then of course Dru goes and drops the bomb about Xander actually being in love with Faith." Willow shook her head in amazement. "Goddess, I definitely didn't see that one coming. Neither did Anya..." Willow was very glad that Anya hadn't still been a Vengeance Daemon at that at that point, as she'd had a clear view of the look on her face. *Pissed, is nowhere near the term."

Willow was VERY concerned over what the former Daemon was going to do over the revelations that had occurred today. She'd bee very out of character for her in that she'd only made a couple of small cracks and spent the rest of the time mumbling to herself. It just wasn't like her, and she was dreading what would happen when Hurricane Anya blew in.

"And then... just to top off a wonderful fun-filled conversation we had to have a finale." Willow wondered if the Daemon Sweet wasn't down/up/wherever he was from, laughing his ass off right now.

*_________*___________*___________*

She'd noticed Faith step up to the doorway just about the time that Buffy had brought up Kendra's name, but Xander obviously hadn't and she was about to interrupt the conversation long enough to tell him when Drusilla had looked up had surreptitiously raised an index finger to her lips in a 'shush' motion. She obviously did not want Xander to know that Faith was present. 

Then of course had been Drusilla's blow up and to her utter amazement Dru had cried. *For a Daemon to actually cry tears of blood...* The implications were staggering.

*I didn't know that Wood was behind Faith though, not until he was already attacking.* 

Willow could only shake her head. *I still don't know what to make of him. There's something so _off_ about him. But then maybe Xander hit the nail on the head so to speak.* She sighed and shook her head again what had happened just a short time ago.

*______*___________*____________*

Xander seemed to move a bit faster than normal as Dru was shifted out of the way towards Xander's left side and then Mr. Robin Wood, high school Principal, and son of a Slayer, found himself looking down the barrel of a Colt 45 pistol. 

A pistol that was barely 12 inches from his head. 

"You take one more step towards her and you won't have to worry about Spike killing you... Cause I will."

*______*___________*____________*

*Xander was definitely moving a lot faster than I've ever seen him.* Willow thought to herself. *His speed... I bet it's close to that of Buffy's now... or a Vampire's.* Her thoughts trailed off for a moment and she stared of into space.  *He was also a bit colder too.* At that thought, she'd played back some of the things that Xander had done earlier in their lives. *Okay, maybe not. Dru is under his protection. He acted the same as he would have if Robin had been attacking... me.*

*______*___________*____________*

Robin stumbled to a halt just short of the man holding the gun to his head. *It doesn't matter, it's just Xander.* He thought contemptuously.

"Out of the way Harris. This one doesn't have a soul and protected by Buffy. She's dust."

 "I don't think so Woody." Xander replied in a cold calm voice. "She doesn't need a Slayer's protection... she's got mine. And in case you didn't notice it, I'm not the guy who brought the stake to the gun fight."

Spike had leaned back and put his feet up on the table enjoying the show. "I'd listen to 'im Woody, you bloody little prat. The Whelp ain't playing."

"Shut up Spike!" Came out of at least five different throats but the gun barrel never wavered from pointing at Robin's left eye.

"She's a Vampire!" He managed to say around his clenched teeth.

"Well no shit! What gave you the first idea? Was it the hauntingly beautiful pallor or maybe her delightful 18th century style dresses?" Xander was almost laughing in his face, and everyone else seemed frozen watching what was going on.

"Let me tell you something here Principal-guy. Drusilla is here with me. She's leaving with me and I shit-you-not. You so much as look at her wrong and I'll shoot your sorry ass."

The gasp from all assembled simply confirmed to everyone what Xander already knew to be true: He wasn't joking. Drusilla just stood there looking at her would-be attacker as if he was some kind of bug she was contemplating stepping on.

"Xander... What are you doing?

"Me and Woody here are just clearing the air Buff. I don't trust him any farther than I could throw him."

"And you trust her!?" Wood almost yelled, Pointing at Drusilla.

"Hell, I trust Deadboy Junior over there more than I trust you."

"WHAT!?" 

Even Drusilla spared him a glance on that one.

"Spike's a lot of things, mostly having to do with a lot of cussing, but the pain in the ass bastard is consistent. He spent over 100 years taking care of Drusilla. He spent the last few years trying real hard to fit in here and has helped us. He took care of Dawn when Buffy was... gone. Now he's vowed to take care of Buffy and Dawn. I don't like him. At all. But I do trust him. Now." 

Even as he spoke, Xander's hand never wavered from where it was pointing. 

"You? I don't know you and I don't like you. You come out of nowhere with a story that's weird even for Sunnydale. You just happen to be the new Principal for the school that lays over the Hellmouth and you know quite a bit about it for a newcomer. You're supposedly the son of a Slayer and when you get here you chase after Buffy and now you're making a play for Faith. Gee, Oedipus Complex much?"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Robin actually moved a little closer towards Xander but stopped again when Xander pulled the hammer back on the pistol with his thumb.

"Go ahead... just a little bit closer... "

"You wouldn't..."

"I'll be your huckleberry." Xander replied in a slightly lilting voice. Robin obviously recognized the quote as his dark skin turned a grayish shade.

"Robin." Giles' voice finally made itself known. "I suggest that you... withdraw for the time being."

"Come on Woody." Faith finally spoke up also. "Time for you to scoot. I know boytoy here... he's not joking." 

He let himself be dragged backwards and up the stairs but it was obvious that this was only a ceasefire and not the end of hostilities. Before she turned to leave Faith gave Xander a look that simply said that they needed to talk. Soon.

* ______*___________*____________*

Willow leaned backwards on her bed and just relaxed for a moment. She'd wound her ways upstairs right after that confrontation as she'd found herself maxed out by all that had occurred. *Maybe, just maybe I can get some sleep* Kennedy was still out cold next to her, drooling slightly onto her pillow. 

That's when she heard some voices coming from outside.

"I just know I'm going to regret looking." She mumbled tiredly as she got up and went to the window.

There was Xander and Drusilla standing there talking with... Spike. *Oh Damn.* She raised the window just a little so she could hear better.

"Id like a moment of her time if you don't mind Whelp." Spike almost sounded like the old him for a moment. "Just to talk. After all you do trust me don't you?" He added in his sarky voice. 

"It's alright kitten." Dru commented from next to him. "Spikey and I need to have this talk.. You know that."

"Yea, I know Dru..." Xander trailed off with a goofy smile aimed at the beautiful vampire. 

As the two wandered over towards the darkness by the side of the house, Xander turned towards the other direction.

"And I assume that you would like to have a few words in private with me also?" he asked in a clear voice.

Willow flinched as she saw who came out of the shadows.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris: You. Bet. Your. ASS!"

"Hello Anya." He replied quietly.

"Oh Shit!" Willow exclaimed and then ran for the stairs.

End of Chapter 6. 

Yet again: Stay tuned for another chapter within a week or so. Same Grrr time. Same Grrr Channel.

ps: Lucifer Frost, would you please email me? I have a couple of questions to ask you and I couldn't get to you through your homepage.


	7. Darkness Talks

Author's Notes: This one took a while. Sorry folks, but real life had to take precedence. I'm in the Army and I've been gone for a couple of weeks on Temp Duty. Arlington is way depressing when you're burying people you knew.

Yet again, thank you one and all for taking the time to give me feedback on this. Thank you, and please keep leaving it. Feedback IS helping me write this. Coin of the realm here folks. 

The 19 Nov, Angel:  Well, it advanced the Angel storyline but didn't help me all that much... Oh well. I'm getting more and more disenchanted with the show. Anyone besides me notice that Spike's Soul isn't as 'bothersome' to him as it used to be? I will be making some 'changes' to the canon back-story in this chapter for what I hope will be obvious reasons. This one is Dru and Spike intensive. The next part will be Xander and Anya, I promise. 

Random Cow: ``Daemon'' is actually a much older form of ``demon''; daemons have no particular bias towards good or evil, but rather serve to help define a person's character or personality. The ancient Greeks' concept of a ``personal daemon'' was similar to the modern concept of a ``guardian angel'' Willow, being Willow uses the older form... 

*___________*__________*

Spike and Drusilla had just made it into the comfortable darkness near the corner of Buffy's house when they heard Anya's outburst.

Spike tilted his head and looked at Dru with a slight smirk on his face. "You need to go save the Whelp, then?"

"No Spikey... Kitten will do just fine." She tilted her head for a second and a sly smile lit her face. "Plus, he has help... four... three... two... one." As she finished counting the front door slammed open with a bang and Willow rushed out and headed immediately towards Xander and his yelling Ex-fiancée. "See?" She finished giggling slightly.

"Yea, well great then." Spike was a small loss as to how to continue their conversation. Yea, he wanted to talk to her... but how... What to say?

Dru knew that he was confused and pissed and hurt. The Vampire Spike had always been a person of action, as opposed to what he'd been like before he was turned. At least that was what he'd always tried to project, to show to others. She knew better. 

Finally, after a couple of minutes of silence, just as he was about to get all growly, she giggled and spoke. "It's okay Spikey. Really it is. Say what you need to."

"Why?" He finally ground out. Frustrated, hurt and to top it off, his wonderful new soul was making itself meddlesome yet again, threatening to drown him in guilt.

"Why I Claimed kitten or why before?" She asked calmly while watching the struggle that was ongoing within him and plain to see on his face.

"Yes! Bloody well both of them. Why the Chaos Demon? Why the Whelp over there? Why'd you leave me? Why did you stop loving me?!" The raw emotion in his voice was almost painful to hear.

She sighed quietly and stared into his eyes from a mere foot away.  "Oh Spikey... I never stopped loving you."

"What?!" Her simple declaration completely derailed him.

"Look at him Spikey." Without meaning to, his gaze followed her gesture towards where Xander stood talking earnestly to Willow and a glowering Anya. "Look at him. He still loves her. And he still loves the Little Tree. He loves the Dark Slayer. He loves the Key. He even still loves your Fluffy-Slutty-Taffy Slayer." He could feel her voice sinking into him. "We can love more than one person William. It's how we chose to share that love that makes us who we are. Humans. Demons. Daemons. Even some Vampires."

He'd flinched when she'd spoken his real name, and found himself paying very close attention to what she was saying, in spite of the pain he felt. Or maybe because of it.

"You love your Buffy." The fact that she actually said the Slayers real name stopped the comment he was about to make even as he opened his mouth. "You love the Key and The Little Tree. You still love me, Spikey. Each one a different kind of love, but still love." He could see her swaying slightly in the moonlight as she spoke. 

"You were the one who insisted on all or nothing Spikey. You left me long before I left you." This last was said with a trace of bitterness. "You fell in love with her the first time you saw her and slowly you let her push me out of you. You had the room for both, Spikey, but you wanted only one. I left because there was nothing else for me…"

He could only look at her as his mouth fell open. This was _not_ going the way he had envisioned it. Not at all.

She flinched slightly at seeing the raw pain on his face. Oh Spikey..." She reached up and gently cupped his chin. "I'm so sorry."

"And what exactly are you so sorry for then?" he replied with a semblance of haughtiness trying to regain his mental footing. It was his standard defense and he knew she knew that.

She dropped her gaze towards the ground. "For turning you like I did."

"What!?" The severe shift in topics had him completely clueless as to what was going on.

"It's my fault. I gave you too much blood." She started shifting from one foot to the other, clearly fidgeting. "When I turned you. I... I'd never taken a Childe before... I gave you too much blood. I made you... broken. Like me."

He reached out and grabbed her by her arms, staring into her face.

"What are you bloody well talking about?"

Her gaze didn't leave the ground as she started talking softly. "Daddy broke me before he turned me..."

"I know that!"

Her head snapped up and she stared into his eyes. "No, William. You don't." 

He dropped his hands away from her as if scalded. 

"No. You. Don't." Each word was its own sentence, ground out through lips gone paler than normal even for a Vampiress. "Daddy wanted a Seer. A Sorceress. He got me." 

She paused and he could see the pain in her eyes, the pain in her...

"No." He shook his head violently. "No... It's not possible."

"Not a full one, no. Not complete. Torn, broken, shredded. Part of a soul. Trapped in a dead body with a demon in charge." She laughed bitterly. "Is it any wonder I've been crazy?" She asked rhetorically.

To say he was surprised was putting it lightly. He could only stand there trying to grasp what she had just told him. 

 "You came out... wrong when I made you. Why do you think Daddy was so hard on you? Why do you think he tried so hard to break you?"

She could see the memories shuffle past his eyes in his head as he started to shake his head. 

"Yes. Daddy did... something that caused my soul to... break. He tore it into pieces and I was left with some of the parts." She started fidgeting again. "Have you ever wondered why you're not like other Vampires? Why you smoke and even eat?" She asked quietly.

"Because I'm William the bloody Bloody is why!" He roared, drawing the attention of the trio off to the side for a moment before they went to their own conversation. "I'm Spike, the Big Bad. I'm bloody well one of a kind!"

If anything, her face grew sadder. "Yes. Yes, you are. And that's my fault." As a confused look took a hold of his face yet again she continued. "When I made you my childe, I gave you too much of my blood, to much of me..." Her voice trailed off and she stared at him, trying to make him feel what she was saying. Repeating herself in the effort to make him understand. "I made you like me. Different."

He tried desperately to deny what she was saying but found himself unable to deny it.

"You are a Vampire, yet you love harder and deeper than most humans ever dream of." As he started to reply she cut him off ruthlessly. "You have always loved. You fell in love with me and with your Buffy while you still thought of yourself as a 'soulless monster'. The Key knew you loved her as family long before your trip to Africa."

"Well, yea." Was the best reply he could manage. "Wait a bloody minute... That stinking pillock in the cave said he'd given me back my soul!" He crossed his arms and half glared at her. "How do you explain that then?"

"He lied."

"What?! That's your entire answer then? He lied?"

"He didn't give you back your soul Spikey. He just brought it kicking and screaming out from its cage and made it look around at what you'd done. It's always been there. Trapped in a dark corner, occasionally fighting its way out and making itself known. That's why you've been the way you have been. That's why you are the way you are. Why you've done some of the things you've done."

"And the reason you're not balmy lately is?" He had to change the subject. The reality of what she was saying was too much for him to take.

"Kitten."

"You know luv, these one word answers are getting a mite irksome."

"When I Claimed Xander it made me… more solid. Better. Not all the way better, but a bit more lucid." She frowned for a moment in thought. "The stars don't talk to me as much as they used to Spikey… And Miss Edith has become all surly. Soon I may be as deaf to the stars as your Slayer." She pouted for a moment more and then her face cleared. "It was for the better though." 

"Was it Luv?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. It's my destiny. I've been waiting on this…"

 "Why him? What is the story on the love spell Dru? The real story." Amazingly, there was no anger in his voice. There had been to many surprises, so much to absorb. 

"I was affected by the Spell… That only proves that I'm… defective as a Vampire. That I still have at least some of my soul. It couldn't have if I didn't. The spell opened my eyes to who and what he was." She hesitated for a moment and then continued. "He was… I don't know Spikey. We'd watched them in action for so long and even you have to admit… His strength."

"Chubbs? Strong? You're loosing it again Luv."

Her eyes flashed a golden color for a moment, but she kept control and merely glared at him for a moment. "You know what I mean and don't deny it. He wasn't the fastest, the strongest or the smartest, but he never gave up and he never backed down. He faced off with Daddy, more than once, and walked away from it alive. For love."

"Damn" he muttered quietly. He'd almost forgotten that the boy had actually done that. There was no doubting that the boy had balls the size of a football. He didn't like him, but he did have a grudging respect for the man.

"He won't stop Spikey, he… can't. He won't let himself. He's chosen this fight and he fights like he loves… no holding back."

"Damn it Anya, it's not always about orgasms!" 

The two of them turned towards the trio across the yard for a moment at Xander's outburst before turning to face each other again, a slight smile on Spike's face.

"At least she 'asn't changed much." He observed.

"Poor Kitten, she's taking this so hard."

"And you are surprised about this why?"

"Because it doesn't have to be this way. It never did."

"Are you happy Dru?" He asked suddenly. "Are you really happy?"

"Are you happy with your Slayer, Spike?" She asked by way of reply.

"I… I love her. I'd die for her. Thought I was getting my bleedin soul back for her didn't I?" He paused for a moment in thought. "I don't know if she loves me or not. Not even sure if she can or will let 'erself love me. Doesn't matter though. I love her. Don't know when it happened. Don't care. I love her and that's enough. Finally figured out what love meant."

"My kitten, My Alexander, has a huge capacity for love. A huge capacity. It's only matched by the loyalty he has for those that he loves." She trailed off for a moment and then looked at him shyly. "He reminds me a bit of someone I know… You."

At any other time Spike would have been outraged at the mere thought that he and Xander were anything at all alike, but in this one instance he actually considered and understood what she was trying to tell him. 

There was so much more that they needed to say to each other, to understand about each other. But the argument across the way seemed to be gathering in volume though, and sunrise wasn't that far off.

"I think it's time you and the Whel… That the two of you need be heading off Luv."

She looked at him in gratitude and he had to blink at the sudden stinging feeling he felt in his eyes. 

Slowly, almost shyly, she reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand for a moment, looking deep into his eyes. Then she released him and started walking across the yard.

"Thank you for listening William." She called back over her shoulder.

"And thank you as well Buffy." She added two steps later.

"What?!" He exclaimed as he turned around quickly and found the Slayer standing about 10 foot behind him with an undecipherable look on her face. He had no idea how long she'd been there or how much she had heard. 

"Oh bloody Hell!"

End of Chapter 7. 

Stay tuned for another chapter within two weeks or so. Same Grrr time. Same Grrr Channel.


	8. Heart's Darkness

Author's Notes:  If you've ever had an ugly confrontation with an ex, you know where this one is going to go...

Yet again, thank you one and all for taking the time to give me feedback on this. Thank you, and please keep leaving it. Feedback IS helping me write this. Coin of the realm here folks. 

*___________*__________*

There was Xander and Drusilla standing there talking with... Spike. *Oh Damn.* She raised the window just a little so she could hear better.

"Id like a moment of her time, if you don't mind Whelp." Spike almost sounded like the old him for a moment. "Just to talk. After all you do trust me don't you?" He added in his sarky voice.

"It's alright kitten." Dru commented from next to him. "Spikey and I need to have this talk... You know that."

"Yea, I know Dru..." Xander trailed off with a goofy smile aimed at the beautiful vampire.

As the two wandered over towards the darkness by the side of the house, Xander turned towards the other direction.

"And I assume that you would like to have a few words in private with me also?" he asked in a clear voice.

Willow flinched as she saw who came out of the shadows.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris: You. Bet. Your. ASS!"

"Hello Anya." He replied quietly.

"Oh Shit!" Willow exclaimed and then ran for the stairs.

"Don't you 'Hello Anya' me, Xander Harris!"

He just cocked his head to the side and smiled a sad smile. "Okay. Bye Anya." He turned his head a little further, he could almost feel Dru smiling at him in his head and he could definitely hear the sound of footsteps running down Buffy's stairs. 

"Don't you say 'Bye' to me! I said we need to talk."

*Two... One...* BANG! He winced as the door to the house literally bounced off of the wall and Willow came flying out of the house towards them.

"Oh great." Anya flung her hands up in the air. "It's your Willow to the rescue."

As Willow skidded to a stop and tried to catch her breath Xander just stood there looking at Anya. "I didn't ask her to be here An... Now, what do you want?" 

"What do I want? I want to know just what in the name of _D'Hoffran do you think you're doing?" she asked pointedly ignoring Willow's presence. If Xander wanted this to be public, well, she'd never had a problem with that. _

"What do you care Anya?" This was said with a slightly vicious undertone that set both Anya and Willow back a pace. "I tried to talk to you Anya. I tried more than once. You got your 'demon' back on and was all happy being pissed at me remember?"

"You're the one who left me at the Altar, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He replied quietly. "You know why I left also..."

"Damn it Xander, I told you then that what he showed you wasn't necessarily what would really happen."

"But it could happen!"  Xander started to pace back and forth a bit. "Do you really think I want to be my father?" he asked quietly. "Do you think I would even take the chance that I would end up like that? If you do, then you never knew me at all."

"Look Xander...."

"No. You look Anya. You want to know why? Because I had no choice. Look around you Anya. We are losing. The town is damn near deserted; the First and the Bringers are winning. I had to do something."

"Why you? Why is it always you that has to do something?" Why are you married and giving orgasms to that... that..."

"Don't finish that comment An... Don't." Xander's voice had gone cold as he stopped pacing and stared at her hard.

She actually managed to close her mouth and not finish the sentence for a change, and she and Willow could only stare at him.

"I didn't go down there with the intent of being Claimed, Anya. I went down there to get Turned." He started pacing again. "I didn't go down there expecting to find Drusilla at all. I sure as hell didn't go down there and do this just to piss off you and the Billy Idol wannabe."  Suddenly he started pacing again.

"Well what did you expect for everyone to think when you come back here with your new orgasm buddy?"

"Damn it Anya! Do you know how many women I have had sex with since you and I broke up? Do you?" Xander started walking closer and closer towards her. When he was about two feet away from her he leaned down and just glared into her eyes. "None."

Anya's jaw dropped a good inch or so and Willow started blushing furiously. Maybe coming down to this little meeting hadn't been one of her brighter ideas...

Suddenly Anya managed to find her voice "Oh. I'm just sure that you and your Vampire haven't been sharing some wonderful orgasms." She stated sarcastically.

Unfortunately for her, her words just managed to truly piss off the man standing in front of her. "No Anya. Unlike some other people, I have some self control." His voice came out in a low rasp. "Unlike some people I have decided to try and be somewhat decent." His voice dropped even a bit lower. "It sure didn't take you long to be fucking Spike on the table at the store did it Anya?" 

As she started to open her mouth, he cut her off ruthlessly. "You and Spike ruined two people lives that night Anyanka." 

At his use of her 'full' name she blanched and Willow squeaked. 

"Yea, I screwed up. I left you at the Altar. After I get these wonderful visions of what could be from someone that _you screwed over a couple of hundred years ago. Well, you know what? Sometimes there is no right answer to the problems I face. I did the best I could."_

"That was the best you could do? Leaving me at the Altar?"

"Is it the fact that I left you or the fact that I left you at the Altar that pisses you off the most Anya?"

"What?"

"Because I'm William the bloody Bloody is why!"  Xander whirled around and almost started in the direction of the two Vampires across the way but then he stopped and turned back towards the two surprised women.

"Not going to go take care of your Drusilla?" Anya almost hissed. 

"No. I don't need to. She's got her problems to try and straighten out. I have mine."

"Oh, so I'm a problem now am I?"

*Sigh* "God, I hate trying to talk to you. Have you ever noticed that we can't talk? Have you?" Xander started pacing again "We never really talked Anya. We had pillow talk after sex, but we never talked."

"I tried talking to you..."

"I meant about something other than sex and the perks of Capitalism Anya." He replied exasperated.

"Damn it Xander! If this is how you really feel then why did you propose in the first place?"

"You know what? I'm starting to wonder that same thing myself. It's not like we have that much in common after all."

Willow was starting to get really nervous by this point. She'd come down here with the intent of trying to stop any major blow-ups but didn't know how she was going to accomplish it. And the conversation was rapidly headed southwards, it had all the earmarks of a truly ugly lovers argument.

"Awww screw it. Never mind Anya. It's not worth it."

"Are you saying I'm worthless now?" If looks could kill Xander would have been DOA.

*Uh oh* Willow started to back up a little. *It's a real good thing that she's no longer a Vengeance Demon any longer*

Xander started to say something but was ruthlessly cut off by Anya's tirade

"You leave me at the Altar. You act all noble and martyred over me and Spike. You leave us all to go down to LA on some 'special mission'. You come back here with your precious cuddle Vampire who lets us all know that she's in love with you and you're in love with Faith." She finally would down and just stared at him for a moment. "Well, did I miss anything? Huh, did I?"

"Anya, look..."

"Oh shut up you lesbian Wicca."

"That will be quite enough."

"Xander..."

"I said enough!" Xander paused for a moment and seemed to gather his breath. "Damn it Anya, it's not always about orgasms!" He roared suddenly.

"Obviously you didn't bother listening earlier; I'll try and make you understand." Suddenly Xander's voice got a lot quieter. "Don't worry An, I'll use small words and talk slowly so you can understand. I love all of you. All of you. I've loved Willow since the first time I met her as kids. I've loved Buffy for years. I love Giles as the father I wished I'd had, and Joyce as the mother I've always wanted. I love Faith, whether she'll ever believe that or not. I even still love you despite what we've done to each other.  Drusilla believes she loves me. That is my fault and I am taking responsibility for it. Do I love her? No. Could I? I... I don't know. But, and I'm going to repeat this in an effort to get your attention. BUT, what gave you the idea I NEED your approval to do a god damned thing?"

Xander started pacing yet again as he continued to talk. "I don't need Buffy's permission or approval for what I did and I sure as hell don't need yours. I made a decision. Me. It was my decision on what I needed to do to try and insure that we all survive the next week or so, so you and Buffy and all the rest can bitch about how unthoughtful I was." Xander's voice started getting a bit louder as his pacing increased. 

"Xan..."

"Just shut up and listen Anya and then you can go back in there and snuggle up with your buddy-murdering little bunjumper!"

blink-blink

*Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh Shit. He cannot be meaning what I think he is... Ewww...* Willow's face managed to go from beet-red to an almost pea-green and back to red again.

"Do you think I'm stupid Anya? Do you?" Xander stared at his former fiancee, locking his gaze to hers until she looked aside in... shame? "You've been acting all hurt and mistreated and this whole time you've been cuddling up with a piece of shit that murdered his own friend!" 

"You have no right to..."

"You're right Anya! I have no right. Neither do you. That's what I've been trying to tell you! I'm my own person. You are your own person. If you want to get together with Andrew for some of your damn orgasms, then fine. Just don't be to surprised if you catch it in the back one day."

Anya could only stand there with her mouth hanging open.

Xander could feel Drusilla walking up behind him as he stood there waiting to see if Anya had any further comments to make.

"It's time for us to be going kitten."

"I know Dru." Xander replied, reaching backwards and grabbing her hand lightly without ever actually looking to see where she was. 

"Good night Willow." Xander looked at her with his old quirky smile for a moment. "Thanks for trying to be there." Drusilla spared Willow a small secretive smile.

As Willow stuttered out a parting comment he turned slightly towards Anya. "Night Anya."  His companion on looked at her blandly and then sniffed.

There was no reply from her, she just stood there staring at them as they turned to leave.

As they headed towards the car, Xander didn't even bother turning his head towards the line of hedges as he called out a simple "And goodnight to you also Faith."

End of Chapter 8. 

Stay tuned for another chapter within two weeks or so. 

Oh. The action part of this little tale is next.

Same Grrr time. Same Grrr Channel.


	9. Fighting Darkness

Author's Notes:  Yet again, thank you one and all for taking the time to give me feedback on this. Thank you, and please keep leaving it. Feedback IS helping me write this. Coin of the realm here folks. 

I am blatantly using some of Caleb's original lines here because they're pretty damn good. Most of Caleb's lines are the property of ME, and are used for their coolness factor.

One of the Slayerettes that went down into the Vineyard wasn't named in the show, so I named her. Xander would know all of the names of all the Potentials. (Hell, he'd probably be the ONLY one...)

This one is going to be a long one...

Almost forgot: Lyrics to the song 'All Around My Hat' belong to Steeleye Span. Pretty much a standard group for RenFairre types. Oh, Sorry for the liberties guys...

Oh, this one is for LF, who couldn't wait to see the smack layeth down. And who will probably kill me for parts of this story. (And you're _still a trip. ^_~ )_

*___________*__________*

It was already past nightfall as Xander and Dru made their back towards Buffy's house.  Drusilla was almost lounging in the passenger seat as they drove, the sounds of a Steeleye Span song coming from the speakers. Out of the corner of her eyes she kept a watch on her... on her Xander. They'd finally had a breakthrough on their sort-of relationship after his conversation-slash-argument with Anya.

Xander for his part was... Satisfied didn't quite cover the feeling. Content? *yea, content pretty much covers it* he thought to himself as he turned left onto Revello Dr.

Unfortunately, the closer he got to Buffy's house the more the feeling of contentedness drained away and was replaced by apprehension.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"I... I don't know Dru. Something is just... Wrong. Don't you feel it, or is just me?"

"The stars have forsaken me kitten. No more stories to tell me, no more visions I fear."

He spared her a glance as they neared the driveway. "Is that because we..."

"Yes kitten." Seeing the look on his face she sat up straight and turned towards him. "Damn it Alexander! Stop it. Just stop it. I knew that this was going to happen and so did you. It was the price." She glared at him for a moment. "Would you rather I had stayed crazy?" When he shook his head emphatically she continued. "I'm about as sane as I'll ever be Xander. I've lost my visions but I'm still a Witch and a Vampire. You needed this in order to become who and what you needed to be. It was fated. Pure and simple."

Xander's face was neutral as he pulled in and parked. Sighing loudly he hung his head for a moment and then laughed ruefully. "Damn." Still laughing he got out and went over to her side of the car, opening the door and 'helping' her out. She didn't need the help, but she doted on the attention that Xander was giving her.

"Come on Dru, let's see what the what is." Xander continued holding her hand as they climbed the short steps and entered the front door.

*__________*_____________*_______________*

One look into the living room was enough to set off the warning bells in Xander's head. Immediately turning to the right he entered the dining room and walked up to Willow and Dawn sitting at the table. Dru had stopped at the door to the room, looking back over her shoulder for a moment at the apprehensive Potentials sitting quietly and fidgeting on the couch, chairs and floor.

"Hey Wills, Danwster, what's up?" One real good look at their faces showed that they were worried about something. "Okay, just what is going on?" At the hesitant looks they shared he sighed heavily, pulled out a chair, and sat down. "Come one Wills... Hey, where's Buffy and..."

"They went to the Winery."

"Excuse me? They did what?" Xander was having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"Buffy took Faith, Spike, Wood, Kennedy, Rona, Molly, Chao-Ahn, Amanda and Callie with her. They left about 20 minutes ago. She said she was going to get what ever it was that Caleb had that was hers." Even as she said the words Willow and Dawn tensed up for what they were sure was going to be a classic Xander-fit.

They were pleasantly surprised when all he did was exhale explosively and wipe his hands on his face for a moment.

"Why am I not surprised that she would do something like that without me?" The question was obviously rhetorical and the three women did not even try and answer him.

"Oh hello Xander." Giles walked in thru the other doorway and made his way to the table. "I take it you know of Buffy's latest... adventure."

"You could say that." Xander sighed and then looked over at Willow.  "Okay Wills... would you pull up the floor plan for the place and then Dru-n-I'll scoot that way."

Willows face turned a little pale and she spared a glance to her computer then she sighed in resignation. She suddenly looked at Xander a bit warily as his head snapped up when she did so. "I... I don't have any floor plans."

"What's the matter Wills, I can't believe that you couldn't find some plans with your cyber skills." Something was not right here.

"Uhmm... well, Buffy never asked me for any, and, and things have been so busy and then Spike and Buffy started arguing and Faith and Wood were arguing and then Buffy she just decided that they were going and it'sallgettingsomessedup."

Dawn had put her hands over her ears in plenty of time before Xander exploded. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" The back of his chair literally bounced off the floor as it was flung there by Xander as he stood up. "Did they do ANY recon of the place?!"

"Buffy said she and Faith did a look-see and they saw a Bringer go in the entrance." Dawn replied from the other side of the table.

"That's it?" Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one could be that... He turned to Giles with an incredulous look on his face. "You let her take 6 newbies into a trap? Come on G-man, I said it before... An unknown man breezes into town, says he has something of yours. This thing's has "trap" written all over it. What the Hell does it take?"

"Yes, well." Giles looked extremely uncomfortable. "Buffy has been... reluctant to listen to me after the... Uhmm... incident involving Spike."

"Okay..." Xander turned his head and looked at Willow. "And you are here because?"

Buffy says I'm her most powerful weapon. She wanted me to keep the other Potentials safe if anything happened."

At seeing his frown Dawn added "Spike said it could be something called 'old bait-and-switch'."

Xander's pissed off attitude dropped down a couple of notches as he mentally reviewed the situation. Dru kept her position at the door just watching him as he worked thru whatever it was he was thinking.  He started mumbling to himself and Willow started smiling.

Suddenly, Xander stood up straight and motioned to Willow Giles and Dawn. "Right. This is just gonna blow. Giles, Wills, get changed. Now. Battle clothes." 

At their dumbfounded looks he continued. "Come on you two, saddle up, let's go! I want you ready five minutes ago!" Turning to face Dawn, he looked at her with a slightly sad smile. "Come on Dawn Patrol... Need to get you outfitted before we go."

"Huh?" Was her reply as she followed Xander outside towards his car.

"What is going on here?" Anya's voice came from the doorway as she and Andrew started out the door.

Xander ignored his Ex's question as he popped the trunk of the car open and started rooting around. Drusilla leaned in to take a look and he swatted he hand away from a silver cylinder. "Careful what you tug on Dru, you never quite know what it might be attached to."

"Xander, I'm talking to you."

"Piss off Anya, I'm busy."

He could almost hear the blink-blink of everyone's eyes but he didn't have the time.

"Okay Dawnie, here's the dealio." Xander drew out a pistol and several clips from the trunk. Turning her towards the roadway he stood behind her and placed the gun in her hand. "Okay, now this is a Berretta 9 millimeter pistol. You hold it like this and this is the safety..."

Xander continued to give her an impromptu lesson on the pistol as Anya tried in an increasingly loud voice to get his attention. Giles and Willow had just come out of the house and were walking up as Xander finally got tired of listening to her bitch about how Dawn shouldn't have a gun and whirled on her. "Anya. Shut the FUCK up!"

Drusilla had to restrain herself from laughing at the way the ex-Demon's mouth dropped open at his exclamation.

"I... I say."

"Don't start with me Giles." Was all Xander had to say over his shoulder at the older man. Willow opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but managed to refrain from saying anything, being content to just watch what Xander was teaching Dawn. Closely.

"Okay, you set now Dawnie?" At her confident nod he smiled at her with the lopsided smile that reminded her why she'd had a crush on him for years. "Good. Now repeat the drill to me."

"Anyone tries to break in, don't try and hold the whole house." She started a little hesitantly, but gained in confidence as she continued. "Retreat to the basement, all Potentials armed with weapons. Knock out all the light bulbs except the ones at the top of the stairs and use the backlighting to help me aim. Center mass. Anything that's alive when it hits the bottom of the stairs, let the Potentials handle, to make sure that we don't get swamped. Oh, and whatever I do, don't let Andrew anywhere near the gun."

"You got it Dawn Patrol. You're 'On the Bounce'. Just remember, you're in charge here and we'll be back as soon as possible." He looked over his shoulder at the Potentials that were standing on the porch. Polly, the little redheaded one, gave him a thumbs-up indicating that Dawn in charge was cool and he breathed a little easier.

Dawn's face lit up in a wide smile as Xander pulled her into a quick hug. She yelped a little as Dru suddenly did the same and whispered into her ear: "Be careful Little Key, he truly loves you and it would break his heart if anything happened to you."

Giles and Willow were standing there with their mouth's hanging open. At least they did until Xander started issuing orders again. "Dru you and Willow take the back please. I need you two to put your heads together and get some Witchy stuff going when we get there."

"What do you have in mind kitten?" Dru almost purred.

"We'll need a way to get in if the entrance is blocked, some basic attack type stuff. And possibly some healing type magics if it's gone as FUBARed as I think it will. Giles, you're riding shotgun." He paused in order to grab a roughly two and a half foot long gun out of the trunk before slamming it shut. "And I mean that literally." He handed it to Giles and looked him up and down. "Please tell me you know how..." The rest of his question was rendered moot as Giles grinned a decidedly evil grin and loaded the weapon loudly. "Cool."

"Xander!"

"What?! Anya I so do not have the time!"

"Why on earth did you give Dawn a pistol? What are you doing?" Anya was really working on pissed at this point and Andrew drew back a little. He'd seen her pissed enough times to know that being in her sights wasn't healthy.

Xander waived his three compatriots towards the car doors as he turned towards Anya. "I gave her the pistol so she can defend the place in the slim chance this is a trick to pull us away from the house. As to why her... He looked Anya and Andrew up and down for a moment. "The place needed adult supervision while we're gone."

He turned and slid behind the wheel and then looked up at her. "Dawn's it. You're not."

*___________*____________*_________________*

As Xander sped towards the Vineyard he and Giles talked about what had happened after he and Dru had left and Dru and Willow conversed quietly about magical spells that were available to them.

"Okay G-man, repeat that last bit again. And try and use smaller words, K?"

Giles sighed for probably the tenth time in the last 5 minutes and tried not to watch outside the car window as the car was going almost twice the posted limit.

"I'm not sure myself what happened Xander. All I know is that Buffy and Spike had an argument sometime early this morning after you and Drusilla left. I don't know what it was about, as I was sleeping until the volume grew a bit much for suitable slumber."

Xander watched Dru wince slightly as Giles said this, and he knew that even as she was talking to Willow, she was also paying close attention to him and Giles. He still had no clue what Dru and Spike had talked about, but it was obvious from Dru's reaction that she had an idea why he and Buffy were fighting. *Oh well... No biggee. I may trust the SoB a little but I still don't like the bastard.*

Giles in the meantime had been continuing without him. "Obviously, something had set of Faith and Robin as well... I'm fairly sure it was your cowboy act last night."

"Tough." Seeing Giles' mouth start to open he quickly added "Look G-man, there's just something not right about him. Admit it, he's just too convenient. It's just too coincidental."

Giles finally started to put his glasses back on after cleaning them meticulously. "Yes well..."

Xander sighed a little himself.

Sensing the uncomfortable-ness coming from the front seat Willow suddenly leaned forward and tapped Xander on the Shoulder.

"Xander? Turn the radio up. Please? This one of my favorites... Wait a minute, when did you start listening to Steeleye Span? I thought that you didn't like them."

As he turned up the volume he smiled at her over his shoulder. "It's all Dru's fault... She's a bad influence on me."

Dru smirked a vicious little smile. *Bad influence? I'll give kitten a 'bad influence'* She twirled her fingers a little and mumbled under her breath.

 Willow had a big smile on her face as she sat back and listened to the song while Giles could be herd grumbling about pending apocalypses and the intrinsic value of music. Xander was pretty much ambivalent until he actually listened to the lyrics... and then he could hear Dru's voice inside his head.
    
    All around my hat,
    
    All around my room
    
    I will wear the green willow
    
    I will chase my Red Willow
    
    All around my hat,
    
    All around my room
    
    For a twelvemonth and a day
    
    For a fortnight and a day
    
    And if anyone should ask me the reason why I'm wearing it,
    
    And if anyone should ask me the reason why I'm chasing her
    
    It's all for my true love,
    
    It's all for my Xander
    
    Who is far, far away
    
    Who is three feet away

Xander's face alternated between pale and a splotchy red as Drusilla's voice echoed in his head twisting the words of the song around. His hands were almost leaving fingerprints in the steering wheel; he was gripping it so tightly. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw her staring at him, a slight smile on her face and shuddered as she licked her top lip with her delicate pink tongue.

"Xander! I say... You're all over the road. What is the matter with you?" Giles was looking a little pasty himself as the car swerved wildly for a moment.

Xander spared another glance into the rear view mirror. "Trust me G-man... you DON"T want to know."

*__________*___________*___________*

Xander saw some figures hunched down near the entrance to the Vineyard and just said the hell with it and drove right up to the doors, his headlights almost blinding the people there.

"Well, at least she left someone to cover her six." He muttered as he put the car in park and turned off the engine.

Faith, Chao-Ahn and Callie walked up as they exited the automobile and Xander headed for the trunk.

"Yo Boy-toy, didn't think you'd show."

"Well you know me Faith... better late than never." Xander was sliding a combat vest on and getting the last of his weapons in place. "Dru, Wills, any idea what's going on?" he asked waving towards the building.

"B put us out here as her rear guard."

"You just following orders now Faith?"  He could almost see her hackles rise at this comment and the Hyena part of him was bouncing around in his head just waiting for her to take charge.

He was disappointed as Faith managed to keep her tongue in check. It was obvious that she had changed more than he'd realized the last few years.

"Kitten..."

He shrugged, knowing that Drusilla would understand. "Gotcha. Sorry Faith. Just wound up."

"It's cool Boy-toy"

"Thanks. Dru? Wills? Anything?" At the shaking of their heads he sighed and shook his head also. *Murphy must just love me* he mused quietly to himself.

Xander looked up at the pretty Potential that was trying to look over his shoulder into the trunk, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Callie right?" At her nod he continued. "You know how to use a pistol Callie?" he asked her.

"Nope."

"Okay." He handed her a black canvas bag. "Mind carrying this for me?" He asked as he slid a stubby shotgun into its sheath on his back, the pistol grip of it just visible over his right shoulder.

"What's in it?"

"Grenades and ammo. Just in case."

"Cool." Her face lit up with a wicked smile as she hefted the bag. "Just call me 'Santa's Little Helper'."

Xander looked up at the evil grin on Drusilla's face and just managed to blurt out "Don't. Just do not say it. Please Dru."

Callie looked back and forth between the mischievously smiling Vampire and Xander. "He's right, don't say it." She smirked up at them for a moment. "At least not here in front of everyone."

*Okay, that's it. Let's get to the fight. It's safer there*

*__________*___________*___________*

It was worse than Xander had feared and it was a running fight just to get to the cellar entrance.

It was obvious that that was where Buffy had led her team due to the stiff resistance that they encountered.

Unfortunately for the Bringers, Xander didn't play fair and bring medieval weapons with him. The 45 caliber Colt pistols in his hands bucked as he killed a Bringer with each pull of the trigger.

*Earplugs. Next time, bring earplugs* His ears were beginning to ring in the enclosed hallway from the blasts.

Xander led the way, with Giles a step and a half behind him and to his left, the occasional blast from his shotgun not helping Xander's hearing in any way. Faith, Callie and Cho-Ahn made up the second rank while Drusilla and Willow followed behind. Xander spared a glance backwards in order to check on 'his' two girls. Neither one of them looked to be in much discomfort. For that matter, neither did Faith and the two SiT's... *What the Hell?* He looked a little closer and finally noticed a slight shimmer-sheen in the air. *Damn... they must have set up some kind of sound buffer spell. Cool*

The last Bringer between them and the cellar flopped down the staircase out of the way and landed on the floor in a sprawling bloody mess.

All activity in the room halted for a moment as the retort from the pistol echoed through the cellar.

"Is this a private party or is everyone invited?" Xander used one of his standard smart-ass comments even as he looked around the room trying to take stock on their status.

*Shit. What a cluster.*

 Spike was lying on his ass in a giant puddle of what looked to be wine appearing much the worse for wear. Kennedy was nearby looking real groggy, obviously out of the fight for the time being. Buffy was unconscious up against a wall. Molly was only a small broken figure over on the other side of the room. Wood was bleeding profusely from the head and had a short sword stabbed deeply into a dying Bringer. In the center of the room there was a tall figure in a Preacher's outfit holding Rona up by her throat.

The same Preacher looked up at the newcomer's arrival. "Oh, good. There's more of you." He said in an almost bored voice and then roughly threw Rona across the room.

Xander had almost managed to draw a bead on him when he felt himself pushed a little to the side from behind.

"Kennedy!" Willow blew past him, any thought of a unified front going south fast as she made her way towards her girlfriend.

At the same time, Faith hurtled past him growling wildly and attacked the man who was obviously the 'bad-guy' Caleb.

*Damn it!* "Shit, SHit, SHIt, SHIT!" Xander punctuated each expletive with a blast from a pistol that downed a Bringer. Faith was too tied up with Caleb for him to get a decent shot at the bastard. As the last shot went off he motioned Giles towards Buffy. He moved much faster than Xander would have expected someone his age to be able to.

Several more Bringers attacked him and Callie in hand to hand and it took them several precious moments to kill them, earning themselves a couple of wounds in the process. Xander took several hits intended for Drusilla as he fought to keep his enemies away from her.

Caleb blocked just about everything Faith was throwing at him and the few blows that did get through didn't seem to even phase him. It was obvious that he was playing with her.

"Well, you're the other one, aren't you. Your Cain to her Abel." He spoke in an unhurried voice, as if this fight was of no consequence to him" No offense meant to Cain, of course."

"Bite me!" Faith growled.

"A whore like you?" He cocked his head and looked at her for a moment before kicking her squarely in the stomach. As she doubled over, he walked to her side and kicked out again sending her across the room and into a stack of barrels. "I don't think so."

Cho-Ahn was the next to attack the Preacher but he calmly blocked every one of her sword blows as if he was merely passing the time. "See, that's what's wrong with the world today. Too many whores. See there's Good folk, Bad folk," he paused in his speech just long enough to grab Chao-Ahn's arm as she  swung at him, effortlessly breaking her arm he then grabbed her face. "Clean folk, Dirty folk... and little whores."

The snapping of Cho-Ahn's neck seemed to echo through the room.

Buffy looked up groggily from where Giles was helping her to her feet.

Spike was coiling to charge, his face murderous, as Kennedy and Willow looked on in horror, and Wood was propped up in the corner, a vicious looking knife half buried in his stomach and his face turning a decidedly gray color.  
Caleb casually dropped her to the ground and dusted off his hands. "Next?"

Standing next to Xander, Callie suddenly screamed loudly. "NO!" and threw her short sword at Caleb.

"Yes." He replied as he calmly caught the sword. He looked it over for a moment before staring straight at Xander. His eyes widened slightly as he took in Xander's appearance. "You're the one who sees everything, aren't you? Well, let's see what we can't do about that." He reared his hand back and threw the sword in a blinding flash directly for Xander's face.

It was a toss-up between Xander and Caleb to see who was more surprised as the sword stopped dead in the air about a foot in front of Xander and then fell to the floor with a clang.

Drusilla laid her hand on Xander's shoulder and smiled wickedly at Caleb over it. "No." she said calmly and then: "Fool!" she hissed at him.

"You! Another whore, this time a Vampire one. What is it with this little tramp group and their pet Vampires?" Caleb mused aloud. "He spun in a slow circle "Can't you people see they're Evil? And you claim to be good."

"Good. Evil. I'm the guy with the guns. " Xander calmly said and then he pointed his pistols at Caleb and pulled the triggers until both of them locked back on an empty firing chamber.

He couldn't quite believe his eyes when the hammer-like blows from the bullets failed to knock Caleb down.

"Why won't you just die?!" he yelled at the only slightly bleeding figure standing in front of him.

"I have her Power!" Caleb ranted as he glared at Xander. "I am her right hand man! You think your pitiful little pistols can stop me?! I am her Harbinger, I am... "

"oh shit."

And those were the last words to come out of Caleb's mouth as the blessed silver slug from the Mossberg shotgun blew the top half of his head off.

Xander slowly lowered the weapon towards the floor as wisps of smoke trailed out of the muzzle. 

The remaining Bringers (all three of them) fled at the death of their God's pet, and the Scoobies slowly gathered around the body of their fallen foe.

"We won." Buffy said quietly, the first to break the silence since Caleb's body hit the floor.

Almost everyone was wounded in one way or another and they all looked beat down and depressed for having won.

"Buffy? You alright? 'Cause you kinda look like you got the beat shit out of you." Xander commented as he looked at the still shaky Slayer.

"I... I'm hurt. But I'll be okay. I think."

"You know, that's almost a damn shame." Xander replied bitterly. He was shaking slightly from the built up adrenaline.

"What?!"  Came out of the throats of almost everyone present. Everyone except Drusilla and Faith both of whom stood, one on each side of him.

"Look around you. Look Damn it!" Xander pointed over to where a severely wounded and silently crying Rona was sitting next to the dead bodies of Molly and Cho-Ahn. Robin sat propped up against the wall holding onto his still bleeding stomach.

Buffy finally looked over at the bodies and she sagged against Giles in a state of shock.

Xander stared hard into the face of one Buffy Summers. "You better hope like hell that there _IS something important in here Buffy. You'd better pray that something, anything can make this cluster-fuck worthwhile. 'Cause from where I stand this ain't much of a victory."_

No one had much to say after that comment and Xander just sighed and ran his hands across his face. Shaking his head he headed towards Rona, helped her to her feet and slowly headed towards the doorway out of the cellar-turned-slaughterhouse. Faith walked over towards Robin but he waived her away for the moment.

Drusilla stood there for a moment, just looking at Buffy, not saying anything. Then she quietly turned and made her way over towards Xander and Rona.

"Find your damn prize Buffy. I'll be upstairs trying to put the pieces together again for you" Xander said in a clear voice.

His last few sentences where muttered as he and Dru almost carried Rona up the stairs towards fresh air, but everyone could hear him perfectly in the quiet room.

"Like always."

"We won..." He looked over Rona's head at Drusilla wearily. "Sheeea... Bull-shit."

End of Chapter 9. 

Stay tuned for another chapter within two weeks or so. 

Same Grrr time. Same Grrr Channel.

AN: The only type of Hyena that is monogamous is the Aardwolf according to all the data I can find. They are not the same as normal Hyenas and are nowhere near as dangerous. Normal Hyenas live in packs and the females are dominant. Kinda explains Xander's attraction to Faith considering their first 'mating' huh?

QSK


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.

First off:  I'm not going to apologize for the lateness of this Chapter. It didn't take this long because I didn't feel like writing, or because I got tired of the story. Simply put: I'm a Soldier. It's my job and it's what I do. It also is coming to you from a place that is decidedly not friendly for moi at this time.

Second: This story is being posted care of my sometimes Girlfriend, sometimes Friend, sometimes Pain-in-the-ass (Who hopefully knows NOT to edit my stories if she knows what's good for her) *I'll get you for that PJ—Pol*

Third: I have NOT been able to watch Angel since January and from what Pol said it's no big loss. The Fang Gang (yea, that's right, the whole bunch) will be making an appearance. For all purposes consider last season to be the last for Angel. From what little I saw… it should have been.

Fourth: I WILL finish this. Honest. I hate stories that go unfinished and I will not let this be one.  However, it will take time as I have VERY limited computer use where I am at.

Oh, the Chapters may be a bit smaller as well in order for me to email them out decently.

Do please leave Feedback at FF.net… I would really like it.

Fifth: Some of the lines included herein are taken from the BTVS episode 'Empty Places'. They were used for the coolness factor and some of them, well, they were spot on about Buffy and what was going on. Some of them were changed by me somewhat in order to fit where I put them…

And no I did not forget: LF… I hope you're still out there 'cause I miss your emails.

*___________*_______________*

The Slayer Scythe sat in the middle of the table. Even sitting there it gave off the appearance of power, of being in motion. It was no wonder that every now and then everyone's eyes would be drawn to it.

*I knew I was right* Buffy repeated to herself for only around the 1050th time. *I knew that there was something there that the First wanted to keep me away from.* 

Her constant repeat of this as a mantra almost drowned out the sight of Molly and Cho-Ahn's lifeless bodies lying on the floor of the vineyard.  The argument that she and Xander had gotten into outside of the Vineyard didn't help either. She sighed and rested her elbows on the table holding her head in her hands and tried not to cry as she recalled the scene two nights ago.

*_________________*

Xander had just finished his second trip up from the cellar carrying Molly's still body. He was tired, maxed out, and pissed off. Spike had made one half-hearted attempt at helping him carry the girls out and Xander had drawn his pistol and threatened to dust him, claiming that anyone who had lived as long as Spike had should have had the common sense the gods gave a rock to know that this had been a trap. 

Buffy, Faith and Spike stepped out of the doorway with Buffy carrying the axe almost reverently. Silently they strode up to Xander's car where everyone else was waiting and tending their wounds. Xander was crouched over Robin finishing up the bandaging of his stomach and looked up at them for a moment before returning his attention back to the wounded man. It was fairly obvious from the look on Robin's face that he hadn't expected Xander to aid him in the least. Giles, with Callie helping, was quietly working on Amanda, while Willow sat holding Kennedy.

"I found it."  Buffy's quiet statement was met with silent stares. "Did you hear me Xander? I said I found it. I was right." The sound of righteousness was evident in her voice.

Xander went from crouched and facing away from her to standing and facing her in an instant. "Well good for you Buffy. We'll put that on Molly's tombstone. 'Buffy Was Right'. Does that make you feel better?"

"What do you want from me!?!" She screamed at him.

"What do I want?" Xander started to stalk towards the Slayer and Faith grabbed Spike by the arm and pulled him away from the pending argument even as he'd started to step towards Xander. "What do I want? I want you to get your head out of your ass and actually realize what you've done." Xander pointed towards the two bodies lying on the ground with Rona sitting silently crying on Dru's shoulder next to them. "You killed them Buffy."

Buffy's face paled but she stood her ground. "I didn't… Caleb did." Even in her own ears it sounded weak..

"You led us here." Callie spoke up from the side in a quiet but strong voice.

Giles and Willow looked away as Buffy tried to capture their eyes with hers.

"I - I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this - exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what - suddenly you're acting like you can't trust me?"

"Hard decisions? You?" Everyone could hear the derision in Xander's voice. "Don't even go there Buff. Don't. You so do not want me to point out how all of your 'hard' decisions went." The shear cold tone of his voice caused Buffy to back up a step. "You were reckless. Again. You went off half cocked. Again. With no plan. Again. And yet again we had to save you." He paused for a moment, looking her up and down. "The difference is that this time you got other people killed and not yourself." By the tone in his voice it sounded as if Xander regretted that fact.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Shut up Spike!" Came Faith's reply as Xander didn't even bother to look in his direction. 

"---" Buffy's mouth hung open but no sound came out of it.

"Yeah Buffy, you were right. There was something here for you." He commented looking down at the axe for a moment and then back up at her. "Congratulations. Molly and Cho-Ahn are dead. Rona has multiple broken ribs, Woody almost got gutted, Kennedy is barely standing upright, and Amanda and Callie both are injured bad enough to be out of any fighting for a while. 20% of your team is dead and 50% are WIA."

"I---"

"Where as if you'd taken the time to actually talk to any of us, to plan this out, using real tactics rather than 'Me Slayer-Me Kill', there's a better than decent chance we could have done this with no casualties and probably a lot less wounded. You were so obsessed with beating Caleb, you were willing to jump into any plan without thinking."

"But---"

"I told you I'd gotten some supplies and some weapons." Xander continued patiently. "You had Willow and Dru for magic support.  We could have come in masse and not had to worry about splitting our force or leaving anyone behind. Instead, you had to rush in…" Xander's voice trailed off as he just looked at her and then shook his head.

"Never mind Buffy, I can tell by the look on your face that you don't get it, that you don't or won't understand." Xander sighed and wiped his face with his hand. "You think that you're a General Buffy. You're not. You're a foot soldier. A Troop. For years the Council said that you were supposed to be alone in your battle… Take a good look around Buffy and you'll know why."

A pin dropping on the grass would have been heard in the silence that followed that last comment. Willow's mouth literally hung open in disbelief that Xander of all people had actually said that to Buffy.

"Did you ever stop to consider just _why_ you are the longest living Slayer?" Xander stared at her for a moment as if waiting on an answer. Seeing none forthcoming he continued. "We are the reason Buffy. Because we were a team. Giles pushed and prodded us in the right directions (mostly). Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Jenny, Riley, Anya, Tara, Angel, Faith, me, even Spike over there. All of us at one time or another has contributed in the 'Keep Buffy Alive Club'. We Were a Team and we worked together." Xander shook his head, whether in disgust or just plain weariness was impossible to tell. "Now all of a sudden you've gone all 'I'm in charge and you'll do as I say' and you wonder why it's not working."

"Xander, I---"

He put his hand up and stopped her comment even as it started. "Don't Buffy… just… don't."

He turned away from her and headed over towards where Drusilla was slowly helping Rona into the back seat of the car. "Come on Woody," He said as he helped the man to his feet. "You can bleed all over my seat covers for a while. Faith, you coming?"

At her tense nod he let her help Robin into the car while he looked over at Buffy again. She was still standing there just watching him, the axe loosely held in her hand, almost forgotten while Spike walked up to stand beside her.

"Callie, you can sit in the front with me and Dru if you want to. Giles, we'll be back in a couple for the next load to take back to the house." He said not moving his eyes off of the couple facing him.

As Buffy started to open her mouth he continued "Don't worry, Dru and I will take care of Molly and Cho-Ahn."

Her mouth closed with an audible click on whatever it was she was going to say.

As he opened the care door to allow Callie to slide in he looked back over at Buffy one last time. While we're gone maybe you can try and figure out just what good your nice new toy is Buffy. I mean that Axe is going to be a real good weapon against something no-one can touch."

*____________*

Willow's sudden squeak pulled Buffy's attention back to the present and away from the unwanted memory.

"Whatcha got? Willow?"

"I might have some information about the Axe."

"Great! let me know as soon as you have something solid.. errr solider."

"Okay Buffy, can do. Just give me a couple…" Willows voice trailed off as she bent her skills towards hacking into a site.

"What are you working on squirt?" Faith asked as she pulled up a chair next to Dawn.  
"Incidents of violence and vandalism connected to California religious institutions in the last 10 years. We figured with Caleb's, you know, overt religiosity thing if we wanna learn more about him, let's find out where he's been."

"Yea, a guy like Caleb didn't just get in the game." Buffy interjected "He's been playing for a while, and I wanna know where. Whatever it takes. Dawnie."

Dawn looked up for a moment from the computer she was working on. "OK, here's one that stands out. It's, um, a mission up north in Gilroy."

"Annddd?" Buffy drawled out as Faith scooted around to look over Dawn's shoulder.

"The place was abandoned. Um... locals started noticing after a few days that no one was going in or out. 6 members of the order lived there, but when the cops showed up... all gone. The place was trashed. And there was a body found of a quote "Mutilated Blind Guy' Unquote."

"Oh."

"Yep. Oh cool! They even posted pics of the crime scene…" Dawn said absently. "Giles, would you come look at this please?"

Giles looked over the picture intently for a moment and then gestured at the screen. Can you make this infernal device magnify the pictures?

"Oh. Sure"

"Hmmm…" Buffy looked up at that point.

"What do you see?"

"Focus in on that wall if you would please. The back wall, A... knothole."

Slowly taking on clarity on the screen  Dawn can see an imprint of what looked like Caleb's ring in the wood on a wall next to a statue of Mary. "That's not a knothole."

The next piture showed that the wall next to the statue wasn't a wall either. The statue was swung out of the way, revealing a secret compartment behind it.

"There's an inscription on the wall." Dawn said quietly. "It looks like Caleb was beating on it a bit from all the imprints."

"Well, what's it say?" asked Buffy impatiently.

Giles looked up at her briefly and then back down at the screen "The inscription is Latin words written with Greek letters: Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet."

"And that means exactly what?"  
Dawn looked up at her sister "It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield."

*_________________*____________*

Xander looked up blurrily from the bed at the alarm clock on the dresser. *10 A.M. Damn, it's the middle of the night and I'm waking up?* He looked over at the beautiful brunette that shared his bed in silent bemusement. *If anyone had told me a year ago that I would willingly be sleeping in the same bed as Drusilla…* The mental narration wound down as he realized that it was 'willing' and he was actually quite happy and… content to be sharing his bed with her.

Drusilla stretched languidly and then cuddled up a little closer to him as she woke. "What's wrong kitten? This morning wasn't…. tiring enough for you?" Dru may have been talking a bit saucily but one look into her eyes and it was obvious the depth of feeling that was within her for the man next to her. Her eyes misted for a moment due to the realization that never before in her existence had she been 'made love to'. She'd had sex, been ravaged, and ravaged others, but never before had it been as gentle and as loving as what had passed between her and Xander earlier that day. The bond was complete and he had Claimed her just as surely as she had Claimed him.

Upon seeing the feeling in her eyes Xander wordlessly gathered her in his arms and held her tightly.

CLAP  CLAP  CLAP

Xander and Dru's heads snapped around and looked at the figure standing at the foot of the bed. She could feel the shudder course thru his body as they looked Caleb standing there with a mocking look on his face.

"Well, look at this, Judas and Mary Magdalene in bed together. The Traitor and the Whore. Will wonders never cease?"

Even as Xander started to rise from the bed Caleb's features blurred to that of a lanky brown haired teenager.

The first thought that actually managed to make it through Xander's head was: *Oh shit. I've finally hit the big times… a visit from the First.* But, what came out of his mouth was a very plaintive "Jesse…"

End of Chapter 10

Awww… Looky, another Cliffhanger.

QSK


	11. Chapter 11

Posted for QSK due to him not being able to at this time... Pol.

Author's Notes:

I will blatantly be using a portion of the Buffy Episode Chosen in this chapter, just changed from script form and made to fit with what has previously occurred in this story. It was used due to the fact that it dovetails nicely with where this is going and no insult to the original writers is meant or implied.

Buckle up people, the ride's going to get bumpy from here.

Feedback please... I do get to read some of it... and it does help.

Callie... for some reason my emails aren't getting thru to you or yours aren't reaching me... Hope you're doing well.

QSK

.

.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Xander and Dru's heads snapped around and looked at the figure standing at the foot of the bed.

She could feel the shudder course thru his body as they looked Caleb standing there with a mocking look on his face.

"Well, look at this, Judas and Mary Magdalene in bed together. The Traitor and the Whore. Will wonders never cease?"

Even as Xander started to rise from the bed Caleb's features blurred to that of a lanky brown haired teenager.

The first thought that actually managed to make it through Xander's head was: Oh shit. I've finally hit the big times... a visit from the First. But, what came out of his mouth was a very plaintive "Jesse..."

"Well...Damn bro, I'm surprised you even remember my name."  
  
"You're not Jessie." Xander's face paled as he watched the form of his old friend start to pace around the bedroom.  
  
"Actually, yea, I am. I mean, yea, I'm the First, but I'm also Jessie. Go ahead Xan-man ask me a question... Your favorite snack: Twinkies. Fav movie: Star Trek II. You peed in Harmony's lemonade glass when we were twelve." Jessie stopped with a sour look on his face "Didn't improve her attitude though." He muttered.  
  
Jessie slowly wandered over and started looking at the photos sitting in their frames on Xander's dresser. "Hmmmm... Let's see... Murdering Witch, Necrophiliac Slayer, Homicidal Slayer, Inhuman green ball of Energy, Mass- murdering ex-Vengeance Demon, Cordelia... Great taste in women bro." The First in Jessie's form slowly turned and peered hard at Drusilla who sat there quietly, next to Xander. "Oh yea, great taste in women. Here you go and flip Buffy nine kinds of shit for the last six years for being with Angel and now you're sleeping with his childe... I always knew you were a hypocrite."  
  
Xander started to open his mouth but Jessie continued on. "Cordy... One normal human out of the whole bunch. 'Course she didn't stay human now did she bro? Oh. Wait. Willow was normal once too wasn't she? You know, Willow? The one you saved while leaving me to Darla? Yea... Willow was normal 'till you got her hooked up with Buffy."  
  
The First looked down at them from the foot of the bed where he stood. "And now here you are... safe in the arms of your little Vampire. Yea... Right. You're going to die all alone Xander. The last of your line. Your little bitch here will repudiate you and you'll die as plain old Zeppo-Xander. Useless and unwanted."  
  
Seeing the look on Xander's face the First pressed its case. "What? You mean she didn't tell you that the Claiming could be repudiated? Aww... Guess you didn't read the fine lines on the contract Xan-man. All she has to do is drain you and you're finished. Kaput. Deadite. Then she's back to being normal and you're just a dead piece of meat with a demon playing house."  
  
Again Xander started to make a comment but then he stopped and simply leaned back against the headboard of the bed, drawing Dru into his embrace and holding her by his side.  
  
"You'll be dead and gone and then it'll be down to good old dependable Buffy." Jessie continued blithely. "The Slayer... the One girl in all the world who will fight the forces of evil all alone. You did finally figure that out didn't you bro? They fight alone and they die alone. It's what they do, there ain't a damn thing you can do to change it, and I'm going to be the one to nail the final nail in the Slayer's coffin."  
  
Jessie's diatribe finally wound down and he looked at Xander expectantly. "What, no comments? No typical Xander whit?"  
  
"Oh. Are you done now?" Seeing the shocked look on the face of his old friend Xander continued. "You know, it's kinda a good thing that you went and showed up here wearing Jessie's face to try to demoralize me." Seeing the perplexed look on the First's face Xander laughed out loud. "Good 'cause considering what you just tried to lay on me, you are so full of shit, your eyes would have to be brown like his."  
  
Jessie's mouth literally dropped for a second after hearing Xander's words.  
  
"You may be wearing Jessie's face and you may have access to his memories, but you're not Jessie. Just like I'm not that same kid who had to stake his best friend's demon-inhabited body."  
  
Xander got up out of the bed and started getting dressed while Drusilla was content to sit back and watch her kitten at work.  
  
"Darla killed Jessie, and I had to kill the thing that wore his face." Xander looked up at the thing wearing his friends face now. "You got the memories of people that have died right?" Not even waiting for it to reply he continued. "Then remember what I told Angelus, asshole." Xander grinned at the First and then continued. "You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there."  
  
Jessie's face grew flushed and he started spouting off. "You fool. Your precious Buffy is going to get you all killed. How many more times do you think can you bring her back from the dead? You're all going to die and she's going to be the one to bring you down!"  
  
"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Blah, blah, blah. You really need to do something about that constipation, 'cause you really are full of shit, you know that?"  
  
"You're going to die all alone, just like your precious Buffy." The First all but spat at him "She's going to drag you down and get you killed." The First spared a glance over at Drusilla as if to prove his point.  
  
Xander stopped even trying to get dressed as he stood up straight and just laughed at the First. Scarily enough, his laugh held more than just a bit of the Hyena in it. "You talk all this crap and you can't do a damn thing. Your Preacher man is dead. How many more of your blind mice do you have running around?"  
  
The First only grinned back at Xander. "You think that all I have are my Bringers? More the fool you are. My Turok-Han will destroy you all..." The Firsts voice trailed off and it looked pensive for a moment, as if it had said more than it really wanted too.  
  
Then just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.  
  
"Drusilla... is it gone?" Xander's voice was rock steady as he looked around the room.  
  
"Yes, kitten. The Bad One is gone."  
  
"Are you sure?" This time Xander's voice held more than a bit of tremulousness in it.  
  
"I am sure my Alexander." No sooner had the words left her mouth than Xander slammed into her hugging her for all he was worth. She'd already had her arms open and waiting for his arrival in anticipation of his need.  
  
Quietly at first, and then slowly with greater force, Alexander LaVelle Harris cried, all the while held in the caring arms of a Vampire who loved him more than he would ever realize.  
  
"Shhh... It's okay love... It's okay... I am here... I'll always be here for you."  
  
Slowly, between the sobs, she could hear him mumbling to himself. Jessie's name predominated the earliest words with Willow's name appearing occasionally. Once she distinctly heard him say something about 'Not giving the prick the satisfaction.' and she knew that Xander would rather have died than to let the First know that it had affected him. Silently cursing the great evil inside of her head she made sure she continued to hold her kitten for as long as he needed.  
  
Some ten minutes later Xander finally pulled away from her a bit, his eyes red and his face puffy. "What about the Claiming, Dru? Was the First telling the truth? Can you reverse it?"  
  
Dru sat up a little straighter and stared him full in the eyes. "Yes..." And at seeing him start to look away from her she continued. "And no."  
  
"What do you mean Dru?" He didn't pull away from her, didn't look at her in accusation, he simply looked at her and waited for her to explain. It was a simple act of trust on his part that almost caused her to cry.  
  
"There is a way to repudiate the Claiming, but it requires sacrifice."  
  
Xander started to draw away from her just a tiny bit and Dru could almost feel her undead heart breaking.  
  
"Please listen kitten... please." Xander immediately reversed his direction and gathered her back into his arms, holding her tightly.  
  
"In order to repudiate a Claiming, one of two things must happen. The Human half may voluntarily allow his Vampire half to drain him, sacrificing himself for the Vampire. OR the Vampire may allow the Human to carve out the Vampires heart and consume a piece of it, sacrificing herself for the Human. This is the only way that one half of a claiming may survive the other's demise."  
  
Xander visibly winced at hearing Dru calmly state how the process occurred, while Dru just looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"What happens to the one who survives?" Xander finally asked.  
  
"The Human would retain the benefits of the Claiming and they would actually become stronger than before. The Vampire..." Dru's voice trailed off for a moment and then she stared at him, looking him directly in the eyes. "The Vampire would become Human again, while retaining almost all of the benefits of being a Vampire and none of the negatives." Xander started to look away but her gaze held him. "But it HAS to be a voluntary sacrifice Alexander. It has to be unforced, and nothing magical or mundane may influence it. Nothing."  
  
Xander looked deep into her eyes, searching for something without knowing exactly what he was looking for. What he saw there was what he had hoped and dreamed for, yet never expected to truly have.  
  
Drusilla looked deep into his eyes and saw what she knew was there for her, and was content.  
  
Silently they held each other as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Across town someone else was receiving a visit from the First Evil...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Buffy sat quietly in the dinning room staring dully at the weapon she'd dubbed a Slayer Scythe while from outside could be heard the faint sounds of Potentials training.  
  
"Pretty, ain't it?" The First/Caleb said from across the table  
  
"You're not him." Buffy said after calming down a bit, having jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.  
  
"No, your boy killed him, right and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. Course it don't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. I've got an army.  
  
"An army of vampires. However will I fight..." Buffy was just starting to get warmed up to a proper rant when she was interrupted.  
  
"Every day our numbers swell. But then you do have an army of your own. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls, don't know the pointy end of a stake. Maybe I should call this off..." Caleb walked around the table slowly, looking around as if bored with the conversation.  
  
"Have you ever considered a cool name? I mean, since you're incorporeal and basically powerless... how about the Taunter? Strikes fear in the hearts of...  
  
He turned suddenly and glared at the diminutive blonde Slayer. "I will overrun this earth. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."  
  
"Talk on. I'm not afraid of you."

"That's why you're an imbecile. And if you're not afraid then why aren't you asleep down in the basement... in your dead lover's arms?"  
  
Buffy's head turned involuntarily towards the kitchen and the door in it leading down to the basement.  
  
"He can't help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends. Not your new and improved Carpenter and Certainly not your wanna-slay brigade." The mocking tone of Caleb's voice grew even sharper. "None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill..."  
  
Slowly Caleb's form shimmered around the edges and Buffy found herself looking at her own face.  
  
"Into every generation a Slayer is born." Buffy heard the doppelganger start to say. "One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to..." The Firsts voice trailed off for a moment. "There's that word again. What you are. How you'll die. Alone."  
  
Buffy could only stare at The First, saying nothing as ideas ran rampant in her head.  
  
"Awww... what's wrong Mary-Kate? Where's your snappy comeback for Ashley?"  
  
"You're right." Buffy finally stated quietly.  
  
"Hmm... not your best." The First replied.  
  
A sudden noise from the kitchen drew Buffy's gaze away from the First for a moment and then as she looked back, The First was gone.  
  
"Buffy?" She heard Spike's voice from the doorway. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." She paused for a moment, a thought finally hardening into shape within her head and she turned to smile at him. "Yeah. I just realized something. Something that really never occurred to me before. We're going to win."  
  
Just outside the doorway leading to the living room, the First stood there, still wearing Buffy's form. "Wanna bet, Bitch?" She said quietly.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Upstairs, safely ensconced in her own room Dawn sat listening to her headphones and rereading some old books, trying to find that one clue that could possibly help them defeat this latest big-bad in a long line of big- bads.  
  
Not that she honestly thought that she would find anything new in the one she was reading right now, but as Willow had said, one never knew where an idea could come from.  
  
Luckily (or unluckily depending on ones point of view) Dawn had an uncanny knack for many obscure languages and she was very good at researching as the large stack of books pilled up on her floor could attest to.  
  
Drawing a new book up from a much smaller pile she started in reading it. An hour later and about halfway thru it however she stopped suddenly. This can't be right She held her fingers in between the pages and looked at the cover closely for a moment Yep, this is the Peragrum Codex... She opened the book back up to her saved page and began to reread it very carefully. The further she got however, the paler her face became. No... this can't be...  
  
Yanking the headphones off her head she all but sprinted out the door and down the hallway to Willow's room. Not even bothering to knock, she threw the door open and rushed into the room.  
  
Willow looked up from the ancient text she was reading as Dawn stormed in. "Dawnie... What's wrong?"  
  
Breathlessly Dawn handed her the Codex and pointed at the page. "Y-You need to check this... Please tell me I'm translating this wrong."  
  
Quickly, Willow read the page, and then started frowning as she reread it. Her face was just as ashen as Dawns was when she finally looked up at the younger girl.  
  
"You didn't mistranslate it Dawn." She said quietly. "We've been set up since the very beginning."

.

.  
What? Another Cliffhanger? Shucky Darn!

QSK


	12. Chp 12: Storm Warning

A.N.

Please extinguish all smoking materials and place your seats in a full upright position. Do not hang hands or heads out of the windows... I do hope you're buckled up.  
.

.  
Darkness Calls Chapter 12  
.

Storm Warning

.

.  
  
BAMM BAMM BAMMMM  
  
"Ungh... Damn it..." Xander mumbled half coherently as he struggled to sit up in his bed. Drusilla's arm draped across him made the going difficult at first, but he finally managed to achieve sorta a sitting-up position as he glared blurrily at the clock. "Gods-damnit..." He muttered. "It's only 2:30..." Groggily he stood up and started throwing some clothes on as he stumbled towards the bedroom door and eventually towards the front door. Normally he didn't wake up this bad, but the earlier events of the day had him wiped.  
  
He was fully awake before he got to the front door though.  
  
Not that he was worried that it was any of the First's minions, for a couple of reasons. First was the simple fact that the bad-guys wouldn't have bothered knocking, and second was the fact that Drusilla had put a magickal 'fence' around the apartment that would have fried any would be assassins on the spot.  
  
That didn't stop Drusilla from being two steps behind him either. She'd just managed to truly be with her kitten and she wasn't about to let him face anything without her by his side.  
  
The door started to vibrate again from the next round of pounding on it when he yanked it open. Considering the force of the blows he'd been expecting either Faith or Buffy to be on the other side so he was fully unprepared to have Willow and Dawn almost run into his apartment.  
  
One good look at their faces pushed his worried feelings up to an 'Oh Shit' feeling.  
  
"Wills, Dawnie... What's wrong? Was there an attack at the house? Are you okay? What's going on?"  
  
Willow all but threw herself onto Xander's couch and looked up at him pensively. "Xander..." She trailed off for a moment and then drew a deep breath, obviously collecting her thoughts. Dawn perched herself on the arm of the couch almost hovering over Willow's shoulder. They both looked worn out, scared and angry.  
  
"Did Buffy do something...?"  
  
"No. Yes. Well, not directly. No attack at the house either. It's... well, Buffy came up with another of her plans...." Xander almost groaned aloud at hearing this news. "And Dawnie found something."  
  
"Okay Will... you're starting to scare me here" Xander pulled an overstuffed chair over to directly in front of Willow, sitting down in it and looking at her intently. Dru quietly slipped into his lap, her concern for two of the most important people in Xander's life evident on her face.  
  
Willow sighed for a moment and then rubbed her face with her hands. Sharing a glance with Dawn, she sighed again.  
  
"Which do you want first? The bad news or the worse? 'Course I'm not sure which one is actually the worser 'cause like the more I think about it the more I really think they're related somehow and Buffy is all 'Willow you've gotta make up this spell so we can win' and then Dawnie read the Codex which is all 'You have to make the right choices' and then there's the Codex itself and... Willow slowly stopped talking and she looked lost for a moment.  
  
Dawn's eyes were slightly glassy as she simply nodded her head in time with Willow's comments.  
  
Wordlessly Xander looked at Dru for a moment, and then rising off of his lap she gathered Dawn up into her arms and hugged the girl, while Xander leaned forward and did the same for Willow for a few minutes.  
  
Finally Xander pulled away just a little and he studied Willow's face for a moment or two.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Snuffling just a little the redhead nodded. "Yea, better now."  
  
"Good." He settled back into his chair and Drusilla climbed back into his lap, her having ensconced Dawn in at Willow's side moments before.  
  
"Okay..." He started, drawing a deep breath, "What did 'Little Hitler' do this time?" Aggravation and exasperation were very evident in his voice as he asked this.  
  
Willow and Dawn both winced a little and they shared an undecipherable look. Then Willow started filling Xander and Dru in on how their morning had gone.  
  
"Around 10:30 or so Buffy started yelling for everyone to gather round 'cause she had a 'Great Plan'" The other three occupants of the room could clearly hear the quotation marks in Willow's voice. "Anyways, long story kinda short... She's convinced that the axe she found, her 'Slayer's Scythe' as she calls it, is just full of Slayer power..." Willow's voice trailed off and her gaze turned inwards for a moment. "She wants me to make a spell up from scratch and use the Axe as a focus in order to activate all of the Potentials."  
  
"Excuse me?" - - "She What?!" Xander's and Dru's voices competed to be heard for a moment as each seemed genuinely bewildered by what Willow had said.  
  
"Activate the Potentials?" Xander finally got out.  
  
Willow nodded her head. "She wants to make all of the Potentials into full- blown Slayers."  
  
"Okaaay..." Xander started and then stopped speaking. After a small laugh he started again. "Run that by me one more time Willow. She wants to make all the Potentials at the house into real, full out and out, Slayers?"  
  
"No Xander." Dawn interjected. "Not just the ones at the house...She wants to make All of them, every Potential there is, into a Slayer."  
  
"Is she out of her fucking mind?"  
  
All eyes turned towards Drusilla in shock.  
  
"What? Everyone here was thinking it." She commented petulantly.  
  
No one had a snappy comeback to refute that fact.  
  
Xander finally shook his head in bemusement. "How many are we looking at here Will? Fifty? Sixty? A hundred or so?"  
  
"It could be thousands, Xander." Came her quiet reply.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me..."  
  
"No, unfortunately, I'm not. Every text I've been able to find on it tells how the Council never, ever, had a full accounting of all of the Potential Slayers that are out there. No one knows. And yes, we're talking the whole world here."  
  
Xander's mouth hung open, whether in disbelief or shear surprise was hard to tell. Dru for her part was obviously thinking furiously about the possible ramifications of what Willow had said.  
  
Dawn and Willow, for their part, were actually watching Dru a lot more than they were watching Xander. She'd been acting amazingly sane the whole time that they'd been there and they were a little amazed at her.  
  
"Can... Can you actually do this?" Xander finally got out.  
  
Willow's gaze turned inwards yet again and her face became contemplative. "Can I? Probably... Yes." Her head nodded as she said this. "Yes, I could... The thing is, is that I won't."  
  
"Okay." Xander stated as both he and Dru nodded their heads. There was no argument there, just a simple acceptance of her statement. "Okay... Why won't you?" Xander immediately raised his hand in order to stop Willow's almost squeal of anger. "I'm not arguing with you Will. You say you won't do the spell, that's fine with me. I'm sure you have a good reason. I just wanted to know why you won't do it. Your reasoning."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Willow hung her head for a moment. "It's just... Buffy went off when I told her I wouldn't do it. So did Giles, he was backing her up a hundred percent. And..." Her voice trailed off and she looked truly miserable sitting there.  
  
Xander looked over at Dawn in confusion until she mouthed the name 'Kennedy' at him.  
  
Oh. Ouch. Shit. Xander winced internally. It was very common knowledge that Kennedy had a mad-on about becoming a Slayer and he was very certain that she must be well and truly pissed to find out her lover had the ability to make her one... and wouldn't. He spared a glance at Dru, who had obviously come to the same conclusion judging by the look on her face.  
  
"Anyways..." Willow's voice started again, her having had a chance to catch her bearings during Xander brief bout of introspection. "I thought about it long and hard... and then I told Buffy I wouldn't do it. She ranted and raved and ordered me to do it, not listening to what I was trying to tell her. K- Kennedy... she..."  
  
Willow started to break down again and Xander and Dru both pulled her into their embrace, trying to sooth the distraught Witch.  
  
Leaving them be for just a moment or two, Dawn picked up the tale. "It wasn't pretty in there and after putting up with more of their crap than I would have, Willow finally told them all to go to hell and went to her room. Buffy sent that bitch Kennedy... Whoops, Sorry Willow. Anyways she sent Kennedy up there to try and talk Willow into it."  
  
Willow nodded tearfully and sniffled some more. "S-She..." Willow's voice trailed off yet again as she tried not to cry. Xander in the meantime was desperately trying not to let his anger show, being major league pissed at her obviously now ex-girlfriend. After looking in Dru's eyes for just a moment he also decided that it was a damn good thing that Kennedy wasn't present at this moment, because he seriously doubted that he'd be able (or willing) to keep Dru from beating the shit out of the girl.  
  
Willow shook for a little bit longer and then pulled away from them. "I... I... It's okay. Honest." Her voice was still a bit unsteady but Xander knew the 'resolve face' was working its way out.  
  
Letting her at least have the pretense of being 'okay' for a moment Xander gave her his standard lop-sided grin in an effort to play along. "So... what were your reasons Will? Seeing as how at least we'll listen to you."  
  
Dru decided that she liked holding her so she moved over next to Willow, wrapped her arms around her from the side, and just lent her as much support as she could.  
  
"W-Well, i-it's l-like this..." It was hard for Xander to tell if Willow was stuttering because of her being upset over Kennedy or if she was stuttering due to the closeness of Drusilla. Either way, it was endearing but it made it difficult to understand her. Luckily, Dru seemed to realize this at the same time and she backed off just a tiny bit.  
  
"T-The first thing that I thought of was that I remembered how much Buffy used to complain about being made a Slayer." Slowly at first, then quicker, Willow's voice gained in strength. "Remember how she used to say how she hated not being given a choice? How she wanted to just be normal?"  
  
Xander and Dawn nodded at this comment, both of them having plenty of memories to support Willow's comment. "If I actually cast that spell... it would be like raping an untold number of girls. I'd be stealing their lives. I mean, yea, right now the situation sucks, one girl is chosen like some giant 'Powers-that-be Lottery, but it's better than doing it to all of those girls."  
  
Xander nodded his head in agreement; not responding verbally as he didn't want to interrupt her now that he'd her actually got her to talking.  
  
"Then there's the simple fact that the Powers set it up so that there was only one Slayer. Why they settled for only one, we'll probably never know. But, and granted it's just a 'but'. But what if by making all the Potential Slayers into full Slayers, I upset the balance of things. I'm not a Power... I don't have the right to even try and do that..."  
  
Damn... I hadn't thought of that at all  
  
"And speaking of balance..." Willow was starting to talk faster now, the analytical part of her starting to take over. "Anya and Giles went and talked to the Oracle didn't they? Beljoxa's Eye. Remember what they said it told them?"  
  
Xander closed his eyes and thought, trying to recall the exact words.  
  
"The mystical forces surrounding the chosen line have become irrevocably altered, become unstable, vulnerable. The First Evil did not cause the disruption, only seized upon it to extinguish the lives of the chosen forever." Dawn supplied in a quiet voice. "And it's because Buffy lives... again."  
  
"Exactly." Willow said. "Me, Xander, Anya and Tara brought her back. We upset the balance..." Willow's voice trailed off as her eyes got bigger and bigger.  
  
"Then the way to beat the First would be..." Dawn started.  
  
"We need to restore the balance." Drusilla stated.  
  
"Or Buffy needs to die. Again." Added Willow morosely.  
  
"Shit." It was a tossup as to who said it first.  
  
Nobody spoke or even moved for quite a while, the ramifications of what Willow had imparted on them held them there.  
  
"Well... So, was that the bad news or the worse news?" Xander asked trying desperately to lighten the mood. Unfortunately his attempt fell flat as Willow and Dawn exchanged a very worried glance.  
  
"Awww shit. Now what?" He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.  
  
Drusilla moved back across and sat in his lap again, cupping his cheek with her hand for a moment, lending him her support and love.  
  
Dawn wordlessly handed Xander the book she'd carried in with her which had been discarded to the floor earlier.  
  
Xander looked at it in trepidation. "Awww Damn. Not another Prophesy... like all we need is a new Prophesy."  
  
Willow looked at him with haunted eyes. "It's not a new Prophesy, Xander. It's an old one."  
  
"Huh?" Xander was fully confused now. He looked at the book again. "I should know this book shouldn't I?"  
  
Willow's face betrayed her inner turmoil as she nodded. "Turn to page 328. The loose papers are the translation I made of it."  
  
Xander opened the old Codex and started reading as Dru followed along, reading the original words.  
  
"Wait a minute... I know this... But..." His voice trailed off and he looked at Willow as if lost. "This can't be right... That's not they way that..." He glanced over at Dru and with the sad look on her face he knew that it was true.  
  
"It gets worse." Was all that Dawn could say. It was tearing her up to see Xander taking it like this.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was hours later before they managed to verify certain pieces of information and put a decent working plan together.  
  
It wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Just where the HELL have you been?!" Buffy stood on the front steps and glared at Willow and Dawn as they walked up.  
  
"Hi Buffy... Nice to see you too."  
  
The volume of Buffy's voice dropped considerably as she turned her eyes from her friend and her sister and towards Xander and Dru. "Look, I'm glad you're here... I have a plan, a good one this time. We can win this, I know we can." Her voice took on almost whiney, pleading quality that made Xander's teeth itch, but he played it cool for the time being.  
  
"I know Buff. Will and Dawn told me about it." Seeing her face start to darken as Buffy rapidly jumped to the conclusion that he'd be against her plan (even if he was...) Xander held his hands up. "Woa there... We're here to actually talk about your plan. Honest. I really want to hear what you want to do."  
  
It wasn't a lie. Not even a small one. Xander wanted to hear what Buffy wanted to do. After he found out what he needed to know though. And after she found out what she needed to know.  
  
Buffy promptly hurried into the house with a big grin on her face calling for the 'inner circle' to meet in the Dining Room, and yes, she meant right now, thank you.  
  
Xander walked in and seated Dru, pulling out the chair for her and settling her in.  
  
Under cover of that he handed her a small oblong black object.  
  
She smiled at him and assured him quietly that she would be a good girl.  
  
Everyone filed in fairly quickly. Kennedy snagged a chair and glared at Willow for a moment before feeling a set of eyes glaring at her. Shifting her gaze for a moment she found herself looking into the eyes of a pissed off Vampire. She almost opened her mouth in order to say something, but thought better of it at the last moment.  
  
Just before the last of the core gang finally appeared, (This being Faith and Robin) Xander excused himself for a moment and headed towards the kitchen, ostensibly to get Dru a drink. Motioning for Giles to follow him he stepped into the kitchen and then rapidly opened the door to the cellar and descended the stairs.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Giles followed him down the stairs in an effort to find out what the younger man was up to.  
  
At the same time in the Dining Room, Drusilla made a small gesture to Willow and Willow promptly released the spell she'd had on hold.  
  
Buffy started to lurch to her feet but the look on Willow's face stopped her cold. "Just sit down and listen Buffy." As the others started to get fussy Willow raised her voice "Just sit down and listen for a change. Everyone needs to hear this." She looked over at Drusilla who promptly set the small black object in the middle of the table. "No one outside of here can hear what is being said in this room and no one is entering or leaving here until we've heard what's going on."  
  
"Honestly Xander... What is going on?" Giles asked slightly exasperated.  
  
"You know, that's a good question G-man. I'm hoping you have some good answers." Xander smiled grimly and pulled the pistol out of its holster at the small of his back. Pointing it at the older man he waved it vaguely towards Spikes cot over next to the wall. "Have a seat Giles... for some reason I think this is going to take a while."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Giles' voice started to get louder and harsher. "You bloody little pillock I'll..."  
  
"Stuff it Giles. I've seen the Codex. You remember the Peragrum Codex don't you Giles? The one from waaayy back when?"  
  
Seeing the older man's face start to go ashen, he knew that he'd hit a weak spot.  
  
"I've seen the real Prophesy Giles. The real one. You know, the one that you said had Buffy dieing at the hands of the Master?"  
  
Giles started to open his mouth in order to reply but Xander overrode him. "Neat thing that Prophesy, Giles. In the real one there's all kinds of stuff you neglected to mention. It goes on to say some very interesting things. Like how Buffy was supposed to die and then be saved by the 'White Knight'. Like how you knew ahead of time it would call a second Slayer... and that Kendra would die. Yep... All kinds of stuff. All the way down to the possibilty of multiple Slayers."  
  
Giles seemed to deflate before Xander's eyes while upstairs a table full of people sat and stared in complete shock at a small walkie-talkie sitting in the middle of the table.  
  
Taking off his glasses Giles almost started to polish them for a moment and then he sighed and simply put them back on. "Alright Xander... What would you like to know?" He finally asked resignedly.  
  
"I have all kinds of questions, but I guess the biggest one is who exactly are you working for? I know for a fact that you're still working for that bastard Quentin Travers. I'm just wondering if you're also working for the First Evil."  
.

.  
End of Chapter 12.

QSK


	13. Chp 13: Storm Rising

Author's Notes are at the end of this one folks... Damn I hope that you're buckled up, 'cause it's gonna be a Hell of a ride. . . .

.

Taking off his glasses Giles almost started to polish them for a moment and then he sighed and simply put them back on. "Alright Xander... What would you like to know?" He finally asked resignedly.  
  
"I have all kinds of questions, but I guess the biggest one is who exactly are you working for? I know for a fact that you're still working for that bastard Quentin Travers. I'm just wondering if you're also working for the First Evil."  
  
Giles was totally silent for about thirty seconds, his mouth moving a bit as if chewing and then he suddenly exploded. "How many bloody times do I have to tell you people that I am not the First, nor am I working for it!?"  
  
The pistol in Xander's hand never wavered however as he just looked at the older man. "Noticed that you didn't say anything about Travers though, G- man."  
  
Giles started to rise for a moment before backing off due to the look on Xander's face. As he settled himself back onto the cot he looked resigned and a lot older than his years. "Yes, well..."  
  
"Why Giles?" Xander asked almost plaintively. "Tell me why all the lies." Xander shook his head and stared at the man, waiting on an answer.  
  
"Xander, you must understand that when I first came here to Sunnydale that... things were different then." He stopped for a moment and looked at Xander expectantly.  
  
"Go on... I'll ask questions as I need to G-man."  
  
"Yes, well. As I was saying, things were different then. I was never supposed to be a Field Watcher. I was a..."  
  
"Librarian?" Xander interjected.  
  
"An Historian, if you will." Giles replied primly. Seeing no change in Xander's expression he sighed and then continued. "I was a member of the team that originally discovered the Peragrum Codex and its Prophesies at the Watcher's Enclave in England."  
  
At the look of confusion on Xander's face he supplied: "There were two copies made of the Codex, both containing some Prophesies in duplicate while having some Prophesies contained only with one or the other. The one that I 'mentioned' to Angel had been lost to us for some time. Frankly, I was very surprised that he was able to locate and acquire it as easily as he was able."  
  
"And the reasons for the lies are? I'm still waiting for an answer here Giles."  
  
"It was thought that if you were all aware of the Prophesies that it might be that you could alter or affect them. That you would be the ones making the Choice instead of the Council. It was the express opinion of the Council that only those who needed to know, would know."  
  
Giles was instantly aware that that wasn't an answer Xander was fond of as he watched the knuckles on the hand holding the pistol whiten.  
  
"Keep talking Giles."  
  
"Xander, I assure you that we weren't even fully sure that Buffy was the one that the Codex spoke of. There have been other 'Masters' before. However, upon your reviving her and your subsequent naming by Angelus, we were certain that the time of the Choosing was soon to be upon us."  
  
"And Kendra?" Xander gritted out.  
  
"It was foretold Xander. There was nothing that we could do that would stop that from happening. Your Drusilla was ordered by her sire to terminate Kendra as you well know. It wasn't as if she could deny her sire."  
  
"I'm well aware of the Sire/Childe chain of command, Giles."  
  
At the older mans blank look, Xander laughed mirthlessly. "I'm nowhere near as stupid as you all seem to think me Giles. You might try and remember that in the future. If you have one that is."  
  
Giles could only blink at the open threat inherent in the last comment.  
  
"So, let me get this straight: Your precious Council believed that Buffy might be the Chosen of the Codex and you were sent here to make sure that events took place as needed... Why you?"  
  
Giles took of his glasses and polished them for a moment before settling them back on his face. "All six members of the research team were sent out to become the Watchers of potentials that we suspected could be the Slayer foretold in the Codex. I was assigned to Buffy and the others to potentials that were thought to be called next."  
  
"Wait a minute, what about Merrick? He was Buffy's first Watcher."  
  
Giles' lip curled up in an automatic gesture of distaste as soon as the deceased Watcher's name was mentioned. "Do me the favor and never mention that bastards name again will you? He was a traitor to the Council."

.

.

Upstairs in the Dinning Room Buffy's hands clenched the table so hard that fingerprints were being left in the wood. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Across from her, Willow's face was a study in blankness as she held her emotions under tight control.  
  
The rest of the people assembled all wore varying looks of outrage or depression.

.

.

"I was supposed to be Buffy's Watcher from the start. Merrick was put into place by a portion of the Council that did not agree with the rest."  
  
Xander groaned out loud at the thought of inter-agency politicking within the Council.  
  
Giles looked at him grimly for a moment and then continued. "After the finding and translating of the Codex we were left in a bit of a dilemma. The Codex clearly states that there will come a time of Choosing. When the choice must be made whether there will be only one Slayer as there has always been before or whether all the potential Slayers will become active."  
  
"Let me guess." Xander interjected. "The precious Council was divided?"  
  
"Err, yes, they were." Giles' voice started to enter the modulated tones that Xander internally referred to as 'anal teacher speak'. "The Council found itself divided three ways: One side actively wanted all of the Slayers activated. One side was convinced that things should remain as they were with only one Slayer, and the third, much smaller faction, wanted to wait and see what would happen. Fence sitters if you will."  
  
"And Travers was solidly in the many-Slayers camp." Xander interjected suddenly.  
  
"Quite." Giles replied amazed that Xander had deduced that fact so quickly.  
  
Xander grimaced yet again; disgusted with the fact that Giles still seemed surprised when he was able to make a valid deduction. "And you were appointed to this position by Travers..." Xander's voice trailed off as he looked at Giles expectantly. At the other man's lack of comment he continued. "Travers appointed you to Buffy, but Merrick got there first, which means he was sent by the 'One Slayer' faction. After his death you moved in and waited to see if Buffy was the one from the Codex or not." Xander's voice trailed off as he stared at Giles for a moment. "You people had her under observation for a while didn't you?"  
  
Seeing the slight blush on the supposedly ex-Watcher's face supplied him with the answer. "You sons-of-bitches..."  
  
"Xander, you must understand, the Council has been responsible for the safety of the Human race for thousands of years. We do what must be done in order for us to thrive."  
  
"So..." Xander's voice became flat. "How many other 'Operatives' does the Council have in Sunnydale Giles?"  
  
"What? I hardly think that..."  
  
"Damnit Giles! Quit fucking with me and give me straight answer! If the Council was fighting internally I refuse to believe that each side wouldn't have operatives in place near every Potential, and I know damn well that there is no way in Hell that they would leave the Slayer that could be the Codex-Slayer unwatched. There has to be more Watchers here. Hell, just the fact that the team that came after Faith knew their way around so well means they had to have inside info."  
  
Xander stopped talking and Giles could almost see the internal debate occurring within the younger man's head.  
  
"Inside info..." Xander stepped from side to side in a motion that disturbingly reminded Giles of the Hyena. "Inside info... Son of a Bitch! Willy!"  
  
Giles' mouth dropped open at the sudden outburst from Xander. "What? How?"  
  
Xander stopped moving suddenly and looked at him as a predator looks at his prey. "Willy. He's an operative isn't he? A mole. He was the Council's inside view on what was going on in the Demon community on the Hellmouth. The Council had to have somebody already onsite in order for you to get established so easily. Willy was up to his greasy hair in Demon info. It's the only thing that fits."  
  
Giles could only meekly nod his head. He had never in his life expected Xander of all people to make the connection.  
  
"So, how many other Watchers have there been in here Giles? At seeing Giles start to open his mouth, he continued ruthlessly. "Besides Wussley, Giles." Xander stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
Then he thought for a moment longer.  
  
The Soldier inside of him started giving a detailed analysis of a certain situation that had occurred years before. Xander's face suddenly broke out in a grimace of anger.  
  
"You Son of a BITCH!" He snarled as he stepped backwards a step and leveled the pistol at Giles' head while pulling the trigger back. His face was a mask of pain and anger  
  
Giles' face on the other hand became extremely pasty as he was certain that the young man in front of him was surely going to shoot him.  
  
"The Cruciamentum, Giles. You have about thirty seconds to try and come up with a reason for me not to blow your fucking head off."  
  
If it was possible, Giles' face became even paler. Removing his glasses he simply looked up at Xander and stated his case. "Other than the fact that I tried to talk Travers out of it at the end? There is no reason." He stated calmly.  
  
"Explain." Came Xander's request that was actually an order.  
  
"There is no Cruciamentum. It was all a fabrication by Travers and a portion of the Council. He set it up in the hope of pressing the issue and calling all of the Slayers."

.

.

Buffy stared absently at the piece of wood that she held in her hands that used to be a part of the table.  
  
Willow sat and cried quietly, while Drusilla patted her on the arm and Dawn hugged her from the other side.  
  
Not a word was spoken around the table, though Spike looked like he was building up a huge stockpile of cussing.

.

.

Downstairs in the basement Xander could only stare at Giles in shock. "You knew. The whole time he was pulling that crap and you knew. Why Giles?" The raw pain in Xander's voice was hurtful to the ears.  
  
"Why? Because the Codex said that she would die and arise again Xander. I knew that Buffy couldn't die. Well, not for long anyways. Not permanently. For the Prophesy to happen Buffy had to die and then rise again. Then, and only then, would the time of Choosing occur. Then is when the opportunity for all of the Slayers to be called would happen."  
  
"So Travers tried to force the issue, and it didn't work, right? You backed out of his 'test' and helped Buffy." Xander's hand still hadn't moved from it's pointing the pistol at his head. "Why? I thought you were part of his faction."  
  
"I was. I am." He corrected himself. "However, he himself was going against our faction and the Codex by trying to force the Choosing to occur. It wasn't time for it to happen. That was evident in the Codex that Angel brought to me. There were still prophesies that had to happen for the end result to come about."  
  
"And you being fired?"  
  
"Travers faked firing me in an effort to have Buffy accept me back as her Watcher. Wesley was sent... well because he was a prat that would be totally unacceptable to Buffy and would put me back in her good graces if you will."  
  
Xander could only shake his head in disbelief. The man that he had considered a knowledgeable, if slightly bumbling, father figure had turned out to be one of the most vilely manipulative bastards that he could think of.  
  
"Damn." He finally said out loud. "If we had just stopped to actually think..."  
  
At Giles slight inquisitive look, he glared at the man. "We never stopped to think how you were able to stay here. Looking back on it, we were naïve as all Hell to think that the Council would just let you stay here and interfere with Buffy's new Watcher the way you did. The Council is the ones who sent you here and got you your job. It would have been child's play for them to have you cashiered and tossed out of the States. You weren't, therefore you were still working for the Council."  
  
Xander stood still for a moment deciphering in his head all that he had learned so far. It wasn't a pretty picture. "You mentioned other prophesies." He said suddenly, startling Giles. "What other Prophesies?"  
  
Giles hung his head a bit as he admitted to his actions and those of Travers. "Faith hadn't gone bad yet." He said quietly.  
  
"You miserable bastard... Xander sputtered off into an almost incoherent rage and he came within a hairs breadth of actually pulling the trigger on the .45 in his hand. Finally managing to shove his emotions down he held on grimly as the Hyena inside of him raged to be let loose upon the older man.  
  
"So you let a teenaged girl suffer and despair in that shit-hole of a motel because she was lost from the start. Is that what you're telling me? That's why you didn't even make an attempt to help her isn't it Giles? No trying to get her into school... No making sure that she was okay after the death of her Watcher... Her only purpose in life was to fulfill your damned prophesy..." Xander's voice trailed off and his eyes took on a decidedly yellowish cast. "You're a dead man Giles." He said in a voice that held an edge of hysteric laughter in it. Xander stuck the gun almost up to Giles' nose and asked him in a deadly quiet voice. "Is Travers really dead? Think real hard before you answer Giles, 'cause if I even think that you're lying, I'll pull the trigger."  
  
"Yes, Xander. Travers is dead. My contacts with what's left of the Council have confirmed it."  
  
"Fuck!" Xander suddenly spun around and stepped away from the profusely sweating man. "Fuck! I really wanted to kill that bastard myself!"  
  
Giles' face was anguished as he looked upwards from where he was stting. "There was nothing I could do Xander. It was all prophesied...Whether you wish to believe it or not Xander, I was held a prisoner of the prophesies even as Buffy, Willow and you were." Giles stated sadly. "The prophesies clearly stated that Angel had to survive, for one thing."  
  
Giles looked up at Xander for a moment and the not so hidden specter of Jenny Calendar was plainly visible in the older man's eyes.  
  
"The Second Codex gave us the rest of the Prophesies that we hadn't had before. If we were to have any chance at beating the evil that was to come, that we face now, then sacrifices had to be made. That much was brutally clear."  
  
Giles looked Xander full in the eyes and he could see the fire of pain etched into his eyes.  
  
"I will not lie to you Xander. I have done many things that I didn't want to do and not done many others that I should have. But... But, it had to happen this way for us to be where we are. There were prophesies that couldn't be ignored."  
  
"You know... I'm getting real sick of hearing that 'P' word. Almost as sick as I am of even looking at you."  
  
"Do you think I am not?" Giles asked heatedly. "I have been pulled in so many different directions..." Giles' voice trailed off and he wiped his face tiredly with his hands. "So many blasted directions." He continued tiredly. "I have had to do so many things..." Again his voice trailed off. "Regardless of what you or anyone may think, I have come to love Buffy as a daughter..."  
  
The remainder of whatever Giles was going to say was drowned out in the bark of laughter coming from Xander. "Was that your payment then Giles?" Xander asked coldly. "What was your payment going to be after all the Slayers had been called? Two or three Slayers of your very own? Or just Buffy? Why don't you just admit that this whole damn deal has been you fucking Watchers twisting prophesies around in order to suit your own plans? You bastards have used us in your power play, made our choices for us. And even you have admitted that it all comes down to a Choice."  
  
At the scared look on Giles' face he continued. "I've read the translations of the Codex, Giles. Dru, Willow and Dawn have triple checked it. It's a time of choice Giles. It's all about Choosing the right path. There's enough leeway that it could easily go either way. And from where we're standing... Your precious Faction in the Council has made nothing but the wrong choices."  
  
Xander shook his head disgustedly. "How blind can you possibly be? You even heard it first hand Giles! You know, the Oracle that you and Anya went to? It TOLD you why the First had gained power. And now here you are pushing Buffy towards the goal you've been after all this time. A goal that'll let the First win just because you Watchers have made the wrong Choice!"  
  
"It's over Giles. We're making the Choice. There will be no Slayers. Just one Slayer. The way that the Powers set it up to be. The way it had been until I fucked it up with your guidance. We don't know how we're going to do it, but we will do it."  
  
"Do you honestly think that Buffy will be swayed from her course, Xander? She already doesn't trust you due to Drusilla. And with Willow defying her, she won't be very receptive to her either."  
  
Xander merely grinned at him with a smile devoid of any warmth. "Oh, I think that we'll be able to sway her. Or rather you will."  
  
"I will?" Giles asked confusedly.  
  
"Actually, I'm betting that you already have." Xander then unclipped the walkie-talkie from his belt and held it up for the Watcher to see the taped down switch and the small red light glowing fiercely on the side. "Welcome to the 21st Century, Watcher."

.

.

Willow silently dropped the spell holding everyone in the room and folded in on herself. Buffy's eyes were vacant as she stared without actually seeing anything. Faith had almost the same look on her face as Buffy and had had it since the discovery that she had truly been abandoned.  
  
All eyes turned towards the door as Xander marched Giles into the room. Buffy's head turned to follow him in the same way as a gun turret tracking its target.  
  
As he started to open his mouth she slammed her hand down on the table, cracking it.  
  
"Don't...Just don't. Get out." Her voice was flat and emotionless.  
  
The broken man just shuffled towards the door quite certain that his life was forfeit if he was ever seen by his former charge again.

.

.

As he watched Giles leave Xander couldn't help but run over their conversation again in his head. Operatives...Multiple Watchers... What if they'd hedged their bets yet again? Suddenly it came to him. He could see it in his mind's eye. Everything clicked in a moment of absolute clarity.  
  
Twisting his body to the left, Xander drew and pointed his pistol in one smooth move.  
  
"While we're on the topic of questioning and then getting rid of Watchers..." He stated grimly. "How long have you been one Robin?"  
  
Silence prevailed for a moment as everyone looked back and forth between Robin Wood and Xander.  
  
"Awww come on X..." Faith started. "Now you're losing it. Tell him Woody... Woody?"  
.

Drusilla looked up through her bangs as she finished casting a truth inducing Spell centered on the room.  
.

Twice Robin attempted to open his mouth and say something but no words came out. Suddenly he grimaced and shook his head. "Since I was taken in by my mother's Watcher after her death. How'd you figure it out?"  
  
Silence reigned after he asked the question.  
.

A pin dropping would have sounded like a hand grenade inside of the Dinning Room where everyone present turned to look at Faith.  
  
Have you ever heard the sound of a heart breaking?  
  
All present would never forget the lack of sound as the Boston Slayer stood there with head bowed and tears streaming down her face.

.

.

End of Chapter 13

QSK

AN: Okay, I honestly did NOT start out to do this as an 'evil' Giles fic. It wrote itself. It's the only way I could reconcile what has gone before with the insanity that came later.

For those of you who are Giles fans... well it's not the last we've seen of him.


	14. Chp 14: Storm Breaking

I appologize for taking so very damn long to update this. Hope some of you are still around for the ride.

It WILL be completed. I promise.

That said: Woo-Hoo. I'm baaack... and turbulence lies ahead.

------------

Previously on Buffy:

As he watched Giles leave Xander couldn't help but run over their conversation again in his head. Operatives...Multiple Watchers... What if they'd hedged their bets yet again? Suddenly it came to him. He could see it in his mind's eye. Everything clicked in a moment of absolute clarity.

Twisting his body to the left, Xander drew and pointed his pistol in one smooth move.

"While we're on the topic of questioning and then getting rid of Watchers..." He stated grimly. "How long have you been one Robin?"

Silence prevailed for a moment as everyone looked back and forth between Robin Wood and Xander.

"Awww come on X..." Faith started. "Now you're losing it. Tell him Woody... Woody?"   
.

Drusilla looked up through her bangs as she finished casting a truth inducing Spell centered on the room.   
.

Twice Robin attempted to open his mouth and say something but no words came out. Suddenly he grimaced and shook his head. "Since I was taken in by my mother's Watcher after her death. How'd you figure it out?"

Silence reigned after he asked the question.   
.

A pin dropping would have sounded like a hand grenade inside of the Dinning Room where everyone present turned to look at Faith.

Have you ever heard the sound of a heart breaking?

All present would never forget the lack of sound as the Boston Slayer stood there with head bowed and tears streaming down her face.

-----------

-----------

Storm Breaking

-------------

-------------

Ever notice that sometimes when time flows, it doesn't?

Everyone's experienced it in some form or another. In the middle of a sports game, watching an accident, being in an accident, in the middle of a firefight with bullets whizzing by overhead, there are times when time itself seems to speed up or slow down.

When words become a whisper and silence becomes a shout.

This was one of those times.

#Flash# Buffy standing next to Spike, mouths dropped in almost identical expressions of surprise.

#Flash# Willow, Anya, Andrew, Dawn, and surprisingly enough, Kennedy, all staring at Robin in wonder/anger at what he just revealed.

#Flash# Xander's hand held steady as the index finger starts to tighten on the trigger of a Colt 45.

The blow came out of nowhere.

Literally. Even with the amped-up senses of over half the people there, no-one actually saw the blow.

One moment she was standing there in grief. Head bowed, tears streaming down her face.

The next moment Robin Wood was attempting to do a credible imitation of an owl as his head was whipped savagely towards his right.

There was no exclamation to be heard, nothing more than the solid smack of a fist meeting jaw and then he fell.

It was almost fitting that Robin didn't fly backwards at all from the force of the blow, he simply dropped, fate lending an insulting hand as his head bounced off the table as he did so.

"You miserable son of a bitch!" Time seemed to speed back up suddenly as Xander released the trigger and exhaled explosively and Faith started to kick the now comatose Watcher.

"God-damned-lying-sack-of-shit-no-good-cocksucking-asshole-reaming-motherfucka!" Faith yelled as she stomped Robin in a place that Xander was all too happy that he couldn't see as judging from the expressions on Spikes and Andrews face he was very certain as to where the kick had landed.

#Damn Faith, tell us how you really feel# and #Hope Robby wasn't planning on having kids anytime soon...# were the irreverent thoughts that went through Xander's head.

Faith continued to kick him a couple of more times and then finally just stopped.

She looked drawn out and worn down, the tears still falling. Several people there could feel their hearts breaking at the total loss on her face.

Shaking like a leaf she fell back a bit leaning against the wall unsteadily.

Amazingly enough, Willow and Drusilla reached the Boston Slayer first and wrapped their arms around her as they lead her away from the table and towards the living room, Dawn and Kennedy following behind.

Buffy still stood silently, crying herself, held in Spike's embrace as he in turn stared at Xander in a 'Now what do we bloody do?' look.

Sighing loudly, Xander holstered his pistol and gestured towards Andrew to help him as he made his way around the table and looked down at the now unconscious Watcher.

"You grab the legs, I'll take the heavy end" Xander said pointing Andrew towards his task.

Whe.. Where are you taking him?" Buffy finally managed to get out.

"I'm gonna drop him off at Gile's. He's a Watcher. Let him deal with the prick."

"Just dump the fucker out in his precious High School." Came Faith's voice from the Living Room as he and Andrew hefted the body and started towards the door.

"Faith, some Vampire would eat him." Came Willow's voice in reply.

"Serve the fucker right. Probably give the poor vampire food poisoning though."

"Faith!"

"What? You expect me to give a shit after he... Gad damn it. I wouldn't piss in that fucker's mouth right now if his teeth were on fire."

"uhmm.. can we go now? He's getting heavy."

"Shut up Andrew."

Drusilla walked up to them for a moment and handed something to Xander with a small whisper.

"Okay Dru, I will"

"He's really getting heavy..."

"Shut up Andrew."

------------

------------

"What the?" Rupert Giles was startled as his front door suddenly swung open to reveal Xander.

"Brought you a present Giles." Xander said with almost no inflection in his voice as walked in through the doorway to Giles' house while carrying the limp form of Robin over his shoulder.

Unceremoniously he dumped him onto the couch and stepped back as Giles came over and started to check over his injuries.

"W...What did you do to him?" Giles asked with a more than a bit of anger as he took in the state of the man.

"I didn't do shit, Giles. For which you and he should be real thankful. I was all for shooting the bastard. That..." he said while pointing at Robin. "That is what you get when you truly piss off a Slayer. She didn't kill him even though I'm sure she wanted to. She's come a long ways since she was that frightened girl you Council bastards stuck in her own little hell." Xander paused for a moment and looked down at the still sluggishly bleeding Watcher. "Personally, if I ever see him again I'm gonna shoot him."

Xander turned and started to leave even as Giles rose from the couch side. "Surely you don't mea..."

Xander swung back around suddenly, his eyes glowing more than a bit with a sullen amber glow. "Don't push it Giles. I mean it. You have NO idea how much I'd like to off that little prick and you too for that matter." Xander started to step forward and then visibly checked himself, his eyes dimming a bit. "You betrayed us Giles. You betrayed US! We were a family." Again, for just a moment, his eyes glowed feral amber yet again for just a moment as he stalked towards the older man. "We were a Pack. I followed your lead. We all did. You were like a father to me, Hell, you were more a father to me in the last six years than Tony was in the previous sixteen. Willow looked up to you, Buffy believed in you. We all loved you."

Xander stopped his forward momentum and just regarded the haggard man with the bowed head in front of him for a moment.

"You betrayed us to your precious Council."

Xander's hand flashed down to his belt line and Giles felt something strike him with a dull thump in the chest even as he flinched away from the unexpected attack.

Not feeling any actual pain from the blow he looked down to find a small pouch lying at his feet where it had bounced from off of him.

With a look of askance on his face he bent to retrieve the pouch even as Xander turned away and headed towards the door.

"Dru asked me to give that to you as a 'going away present' if you will." He said over his shoulder. "I didn't look in it, but, if it's what I think it is, well I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you share with your friend there."

That being said, Xander was gone, and Giles could only stand there quietly as he poured the contents of the pouch onto the coffee table.

-

He was a bit surprised at how small and pitiful a pile of thirty silver pieces made.

--------------

"How is she?"

"She's... doing." Willow said tiredly. "She's up in her room. Buffy tried talking to her but she told her to go away. Drusilla is still with her."

"I know."

"C-Can you tell where she is?" Willow asked. "I-I mean, can you feel her presence?"

"Sorta Wills. It's kinda hard to explain. I know roughly where she is physically, I'm much better at knowing where she is emotionally."

"Oh?"

"Ya-huh. She's in her 'Protection' mode. The gods better have mercy on whoever tries to mess with Faith while she's like this, cause Dru sure as Hell won't."

"Oh."

Willlow's answer, or rather lack thereof, sent warning tingles down his spine.

"What happened?"

"Huh? What?"

"What happened Wills?" Xander repeated while fixing her with the Xander version of the Resolve Face.

"Uhmm... Kennedy started to mouth off about Robin."

"Uh-oh."

"And about men in general."

"Ouch."

"And Drusilla pretty much told her to go away."

"Okaaay."

"Or else."

"Uh-oh again."

And then Kennedy, well she got..."

"Pissy?"

"Pretty much."

"And then?"

"Well, Kennedy started to say something else and Drusilla cut her off."

"She WHAT?"

"Not literally. Geez Xand, come on."

"Whew."

"Yea, well sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Well Dru told her that Miss Edith's eyes were getting a little old and faded and that if (These are Dru's Words not mine) If you don't leave us alone right now you silly cow I'll tear your eyes out and put them in Miss Edith."

"Daaamn... That's my Dru."

"Yea, pretty much. When Kennedy started to open her mouth one more time, Faith finally looked up and told her to go away or else she'd help Dru."

Xander actually laughed out loud at that comment sure in the belief that Willow had left out several choice cuss-words out of Faith's comments.

"Well, this ought to be stunning." He said as he gave her a brief hug and then started to head upstairs. "What you going to be doing?"

"Dawn, Anya, Andrew and I are looking over the Codex and trying to find out how we are going to restore the balance."

"Any hope?"

"Not sure yet. We still have a lot to look at."

"Where's Buff?"

"She and Spike are down in the cellar." At seeing the grimace on his face she quickly added. "They're arguing again."

"Oh." Xander visibly shook off his aggravation "Well, if you need me I'll be..." He nodded towards the upstairs."

"Go." She said pointing upwards.

"Yessim Mistress."

"And don't you forget it buster."

Xander lifted his hand for the second time in order to knock but hesitated yet again.

"Damn it Boytoy, just fucking come in already."

Sheepishly he opened the door and walked inside, quietly closing it behind him.

"Slayer hearing ya know..."

"Oh." He looked around the room for a moment. Anywhere but at her sitting there on the bed, her back to the headboard looking very small and lost. Drusilla sat on the edge of the bed with a pensive look on her face.

"Would you like me to leave Faith?" Drusilla asked quietly.

"Huh? Naw, it's cool. Well as cool as it's ever gonna be." She turned from the Vampiress and looked at Xander with an expression he'd never seen on her face before. "Still can't look at me can ya? Don't really blame you none. Not after..." Her voice trailed off and Xander crossed the few feet separating him from the bed and sat down on it staring at her intently.

"You think I can't stand to look at you because of who and what you are?" Xander leaned forward and reached out towards her, brushing a fallen lock of her hair out of the way so he could see her better.

Dru knew what was to come and leaned back a little in order to just watch the two of them. It was fitting in a way that the three of them formed a triangle sitting there.

"Faith, I have problems facing you, talking to you because of the way I let you down."

"You What?!" Faith couldn't quite believe her ears. Yea, the letters she'd received while in jail had hinted at this, but to actually have him come out and say something like this...

"I let you down. I knew how you were living. I can guess what kind of time you had growing up, seeing as how mine was no parade either, I can probably relate better than most anyone here. I... I should have stood up for you better when it all went down over the Mayor. I... I'm sorry Faith."

"It wasn't like I was all share-feelings-girl either." Faith responded weakly.

"Look Faith, I'm sorry that I slept with you..." At seeing Faith's face harden and hearing the growl come out of Dru's mouth he hastened to clarify "Wait, I don't mean that I'm sorry, sorry. I just mean that I'm sorry."

"I'm waiting on a real answer here X, and I'm already in a pissy mood at men in general right now."

"Look, I don't regret actually having sex with you, alright? What I mean is that I'm sorry that because you and I had sex, the having of which was pretty damned spectacular if I may add, that I wasn't able to get you to listen to me and open up to me when you needed me. I failed you because I couldn't resist you.

"Are you for real?"

Xander winced at the tone of her voice. He just knew he'd screwed up again. The worst part was that the thought that Faith would now truly hate him hurt. It hurt him down to his soul that he'd failed her.

Faith could only look at him in amazement. She'd received letters from him the entire time she'd been in jail. Letters that told of the happenings here in Sunnydale, couched as him writing her a story in case the letters were confiscated.

She cherished each and every one of them.

The most cherished one though, was the first one she'd ever received: In it he'd told her that he figured she hated him and the rest, and that he didn't blame her. He also said that while it would probably only piss her off, he accepted her apology in advance for almost strangling him. He didn't hate her for it. He knew that she was in a bad place and if she'd ever need him, he'd be there for her. No strings attached, no sex needed. He simply told her that when, not if, but when, she got out that if she wanted her own Scooby, then all she had to do was tell him and he'd be on his way to wherever she was.

He was very right in one thing. The letter had in fact pissed her off beyond belief. It had been crumpled up and thrown more than once. She'd come close a couple of times to just lighting it on fire or flushing it, but she never had. And more letters followed. One every week. No matter what, the letters arrived. She'd learned about the good times and the bad. The horrifying and the hilarious.

And in each one he simply re-affirmed what he'd said before. one thing had stayed a constant: His obvious feelings towards her.

Xander sat there with his head bowed and unshed tears in his eyes. He'd screwed the pooch again. He'd failed to get thru to her his real feelings. He'd...

She reached out and lifted his head up with her hand under his chin. Looking deep into his eyes she could feel his feelings for a moment. The depth of which scared her.

"It's cool Xander." She said with a quiet voice.

"Honest?"

"It's down right five by five."

"You mean it?" He asked unsurely. He had been certain that she was going to hate him.

"Yes damn it. I'm still more than a little pissed at Wood and G right now, but I know you're not them. I mean, the Council dicks are dicks, but my Scooby is still here right?"

"Well, I kinda come as part of a package deal now, but yea. If you still want me."

"Well, I'm not up for trio right now..."

At seeing him visibly gulp she couldn't quite help but add a "Yet." onto that sentence.

It actually made her laugh, the expression on his face was damn near priceless.

It didn't help that Dru looked back and forth between the two of the them and simply purred out "Yumm." Which caused even Faith to blush a little.

"Uhmmm... Not that I'm complaining mind you, but why this all of a sudden?" Xander felt compelled to ask, hating the fact that he was breaking the mood, it just all seemed a bit fast and surreal.

"That would be my doing Kitten." Dru spoke up hesitantly

Xander turned towards her questioningly. "Dru, honey, what did you do?" He asked in a nice quiet tone of voice.

"It's not her fault X. She did it for me"

"Okay, now with the Huh?"

"We got to talking while you were busy taking out the trash. Kennedy opened up her pie-hole and was mouthing off about guys in general. I was starting to agree with her a little till Dru here shut her up and then she decides to show me that all guys aren't like most of the fucks I've dealt with in the past.

"And she did this how?" He was really dreading the answer to that question.

Faith actually looked away, feeling an unusual feeling for her: embarrassment. "Well, she kinda gave me access to the way you feel thru her link to you." She said quietly.

"Oh. Is that all..." Xander's voice trailed off as he thought thru the implications of what he'd been told. Suddenly his head snapped up and he stared at Dru.

"I'm sorry Kitten."

"Damn it X, don't be mad at her! She was trying to help. And she did. Course she overdid it a touch at first." This last sentence was mumbled but Xander heard it anyways.

"Meaning?"

"Huh?"

"The 'overdid it' part."

"Uhmmm... Well..."

"I boo-booed, Kitten."

"Dru," He was visibly getting worried at this time. ""What did you do?"

"I didn't account for her Slayerness and I kind of linked her to your feelings. And Mine. And Willows too." She added in a little voice.

"Oh. Oh shit." That pretty much summed up his opinion on the whole matter.

"Uhmm... yea, I kinda got the bonus plan ya know?" Faith said with a lop-sided grin.

"And?" Xander could only ask what was probably a very loaded question.

"Well, I know EXACTLY how you feel about me for one thing..."

At seeing him wince, she quickly added "Damn it Xander, I get it already. I know that you really do love me. Now just fucking get over how we both screwed each other up and deal with it already. I am."

"Oh."

"Yea. Oh."

"And I now know what Red's prob was."

"You what?"

"I said; I know what Red's problem with me has been."

"And that would be? And does she know that you know?"

"Yea, she knows I know."

"It would be impossible for her not to know Kitten. She's way to powerful a Witch for her not to know when the link occurred."

"Oh."

"You seem to be saying that a lot."

"Yea well, it's kinda a shock is all."

"It gets better, X"

"And that would be why?" He stopped for a moment and then grinned at her "See, I didn't say 'Oh' that time."

"Whatever, you goof." Faith said in an instant comeback. "And as for Red... Well, her biggest prob was she was jealous."

"I could have told you that." Xander pointed out.

"Yea, well, seems she was jealous of me doing you AND she was jealous of you doing me..."

Xander sat back with an almost audible 'woof' of escaped air exploding from his mouth. "Uh... Oh... Uhmmm...."

"Real articulate there Boytoy." Faith said with a sardonic grin. "Yep, seems Red's problem was she was really wanting to be the filling in a Xander/Faith sandwich and she didn't know how to deal with it back then..."

Xander's brain went into overdrive for a moment as he analyzed the situation. Granted, Xander would be the first one to tell you he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but one thing he was normally an expert on was Willow. Damn... I can NOT believe I missed the signals back then. Hell, the clues were all there, ESPECIALLY with the Vamp Willow...

"Well... Shit."

"Yea, that pretty much sums it up X. Me an Red talked it out and we're cool now."

"That was a quick talk." Xander wasn't kidding. It would have had to have been quick. He wasn't gone that awful long earlier.

"Well, the link kinda let us talk mind to mind ya see... And Red was right here when D here cast the spell so..." Faith trailed off leaving the results of said spell unsaid but understood.

A few minutes passed in relative silence as the three of them just enjoyed the break. Finally, like all good things though, it had to come to an end.

"So... now what do we do?"

"Well, Willow and the rest are trying to figure out how to restore the Slayerness to where it belongs."

"Oh" This time it was Faith's turn for the comment.

Xander didn't need any spell to know where Faith's thoughts had turned. "That Slayer is you Faith, Not Buffy. It was us bringing her back from the dead that screwed this all up in the first place. You are the Slayer."

That said they headed downstairs towards the research group.

Things downstairs were beyond chaotic. Any of the Potential with an ounce of research abilities had been handed a tome and told in rough terms what to look for and to ask if not sure.

Xander made the rounds of all present trying to get a feel for the changed group dynamics. Sparing a quiet smile here and a small joke there he worked to relieve the tensions and make it all work.

Dru looked up from where she was studying a particularly thick tome and smiled a warm smile over at Faith who was also watching Xander's antics from a corner of the room. She smiled back at the Vampiress in silent agreement in the Xander-ness of his actions and then went back looking at her book as well.

Dawn finally sighed and had to take a small break, shrugging her shoulders and trying to loosen up the tension in her neck. Finally she stood and pulled Xander away from the living room towards the front door.

"So, what happened?"

"What happened where Dawnie?"

"At Gile's you super goof..." Her voice trailed off for a moment before she spoke again in a strong voice. "What did you do?"

"I made a delivery Dawn. I gave him back his garbage and told him not to be seen leaving it in our yard again."

She playfully smacked him in the arm. "Darn it Xander," she said in only a slightly laughing voice, "Is... Is it ever going to be the same?"

"You mean with Giles?"

"Yea you doofus. I mean with Giles."

"Honestly? No. I don't think so dawn."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth. For treating me like an adult."

"Not a problem Dawn."

"What about... You know... Wood."

"Honestly?" At her small nod he continued. "I told Giles that if I ever see Wood again I'll shoot him."

"Really?"

"Really. I have had it so damned much with those damned Council pukes I think I'll just shoot the next one of them I see." As he said this Xander pulled the heavy pistol out of its holster and brandished it slightly as Buffy or Faith would a sword.

At just this moment a knock occurred at the door and Xander turned and opened it fully without regard to who or what might be on the other side.

The pistol automatically came up into position as the startled visage of Wesley Windham–Price filled the sights.

Angel and Cordelia's faces could be seen looking over Wesley's shoulder as they stared open mouthed at Xander pointing the gun in the ex-Watcher's face.

"Uhmm... I say, did we come at an inopportune time?"

---------------

---------------

And another chapter bites the dust.

Yea, Cordelia's there. Deal with it. Joss screwed her over on the Angel show.

QSK


	15. Chp 15: All Aboard

Author's Notes are at the end of this one folks… Wahoo!! We're on the downward slide here folks… only a couple of more Chapters. I'm only going to allude to whatever happened during the Angel series in fairly vague terms as I never bothered watching it a whole lot. Sorry folks.

This Chapter has a couple of lines in it from the episode 'Chosen' of BTVS. They are included herein due to the storyline advancement.

For those wondering where Riley is: He already sent a group there to help out. Buffy had them de-chip Spike and then told them to go.

As always: Feedback Please!

Wahoo (Wa'hoo) vi. 1. An exclamation of intense feeling. 2 An ancient American Indian saying that roughly translates to: We're all going to die.

Previously on Buffy…

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth. For treating me like an adult."

"Not a problem Dawn."

"What about... You know... Wood."

"Honestly?" At her small nod he continued. "I told Giles that if I ever see Wood again I'll shoot him."

"Really?"

"Really. I have had it so damned much with those damned Council pukes I think I'll just shoot the next one of them I see." As he said this Xander pulled the heavy pistol out of its holster and brandished it slightly as Buffy or Faith would a sword.

At just this moment a knock occurred at the door and Xander turned and opened it fully without regard to whom or what might be on the other side.

The pistol automatically came up into position as the startled visage of Wesley Windham–Price filled the sights.

Angel and Cordelia's faces could be seen looking over Wesley's shoulder as they stared open mouthed at Xander pointing the gun in the ex-Watcher's face.

"Uhmm... I say, did we come at an inopportune time?"

---------------- Darkness Calls: Chapter 15

Hey, Hey, the Fangs all here...

Roughly thirty seconds of silence later…

"Uhmm… Xander are you going to shoot the ex-Watcher or are you going to let them come in? 'Cause it's getting drafty just standing here in an open doorway like this.

Luckily for all involved, Dawn's voice managed to get thru to Xander and he reluctantly lowered the pistol and motioned for the newly arrived Fang Gang to enter the house.

Obviously sweating a bit Wesley audibly gulped and then put on his typical British face and quietly entered.

"Sorry bout that Wes… We've had some real problems the last few days, especially with Watcher types… Kind of like cockroaches around here."

Balking for a moment, Wesley looked at Xander in some shock but managed to reply with a simple "I see."

"No Wes, you don't. Yet. But you will."

Smack

"OW!"

"Doofus! What the hell you doing pointing a gun at us?"

"Not you Cordy, just Wes actually."

Smack

"Ow! Damn it Cordy, cut that out."

"Then don't point pistols at my friends you goof!"

"Are you done yet? 'Cause others want in ya know?"

"Whatever." That being said she traipsed in as well.

Angel paused for a moment as he entered, his head snapping around and sniffing at Xander suddenly. "What the…?"

"Hey! Quit checking out the neck Overbite!" As Angel started to puff up, Xander simply stared at him. "Go ahead Deadboy, just go in already. We'll explain everything all at once. Trust me, it gets real interesting."

Angel spared him a glance that spoke of many things but entered the house anyway with Gunn and Fred following close behind.

It was a moment frozen in time, Angel and his small band standing in the middle of the Living Room with everyone who'd been researching looking up from their respective books at them.

Various people's mouths opened a couple of times yet no one spoke until there came a voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Angel."

"Buffy."

"Angel…" (Said in a totally neutral tone of voice)

"Spike." The reply came with a bit of inflection at the end. Sort of a 'damn, you are here' feeling.

"Spike." Cordy's voice didn't have a lot of warmth to it.

"Daddy!" from a corner of the Living Room next to Willow.

"Dru!?!" Even though he'd scented her earlier the puzzlement in his voice was obvious Her scent had changed.

"Faith! Mousketeer Roll Call; Sound Off!"

Everyone turned to regard the wildly grinning dark haired Slayer while Xander did his damnedest to not fall over laughing.

"What? You all think only X can make with the funnies?

"Uhmm… it's not that Faith... It's just I never figured you for…"

"What? I'll have you know that my sense of humor is just as fuckin refined as my language."

Xander and Dawn all lost any pretense of composure and about collapsed onto each other in laughter.

A few moments later most of the rest of the room joined them.

If some of the laughter held a tinge (or more) of the hysterical in it, no one saw fit to comment on the fact.

Cordelia was of course was the one to finally get fed up and demand to know just what in the hell was going on and where in the hell was Giles?

Buffy, Willow and Faith all shared a look while Spike just rolled his eyes in a 'Here we go again' expression that was plain to see.

"Righto then… Buffy why don't you and Xander explain the… well explain anyways. I'm going to keep researching 'K?"

Drusilla immediately rose and took Xander's hand heading towards the Dinning Room while all the newcomers looked on in utter bafflement.

"Huh? What? But?"

"Three bloody excellent questions. Come on then… Let's play this again." Spike muttered in disgust as he and Buffy headed towards the Dinning Room as well. His obvious dislike of Angel was rapidly coming out and Buffy pulled him quickly around to the backside of the table where Xander and Dru were now sitting.

Cordelia stared at Wes and Angel for a moment until Wes finally elbowed him and Angel pulled out a chair for Cordelia to sit in.

Finally sitting down himself he waited until the others had sat down before eying the four people opposite him. "Well?"

-----------------------------------

Dawn looked up at Willow as the yelling started in the Dining Room for the fourth time in an hour. "Uhmm… Willow, do you think we should…"

"No." Willow didn't even bother looking up from the ancient book she was reading. Of course she hadn't bothered looking up from it for the last two times either. "They're big boys and girls; they can sort it out…" She finally looked up and met Dawn's eyes for a moment. "It'll be okay Dawnie." She silently added an 'I hope' to the end of that statement not entirely sure of it herself.

----------------------------------

Angel, Gunn and Wes's mouths were currently hanging open as Cordelia went off on Xander, whose firm grip on Drusilla's arm seemed to be all that was stopping her from going over the table at the Seer.

Spike had leaned back in his chair, the front legs of which were off the floor, with a grin on his face. He had a lot more respect for the young man than he'd ever before, but he still didn't like him, so he getting the brunt end of Cordelia's tirade made him a happy Vampire.

"Are you done yet?" Cordy sputtered a bit more but finally ended her rant. "Good. Now that that's out of the way…"

"What? Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"Yep. Sure did. Didn't mean a damn thing, but I listened…"

"What!?! Why you…"

Buffy slammed her hand down on the table hard enough to make a couple of glasses dance briefly.

"Enough Cordy! Whatever is between Dru and Xander is between them. We got enough other crap on our plate without making this worse than it has to be."

Dru had finally calmed down enough that Xander was able to release her arm as he leaned forward and Buffy continued.

"Not like any of you have a lot to say anyways… glad to see you're out of the coma, Cody." Buffy's head turned to face Angel and Wesley. "Kind of interesting that none of you bothered to let any of us know what had happened." Winces from the other side of the table proved to her that her point was valid. "Now she's out of her coma and you are here 'cause of a vision she had… let's hear it."

It had been a hectic last hour in which the Los Angeles crew had discovered quite a few things to their amazement and in several cases full out disbelief: Xander and Dru, Buffy and Spike. Giles.

Now it was their turn to talk…

"Shortly after I awoke, I had a vision. It was of all of us in a graveyard, fighting." Cordy's voice took on a slightly mechanical tone as if she was reciting the information from a distance. "Willow, Anya and Xander are standing near a gravesite. There's someone else there as well but I couldn't make out who it was other than it was a female." Her voice slowly regained its normal timber. "Another female, I'm going with Drusilla here, and some other younger girls are guarding them. Our group and Buffy are fighting a bunch of weirdo's with no eyes and a huge group of regular Vampires when some _really_ freaking weird Vampires showed up. Oh, and Spike was there also." She added almost flippantly.

"And then?" Buffy's voice was more than a little strained at this time and Spike reached out to hold her hand briefly much to Angel's dislike.

"That was it… that's all I saw."

"Damn." Xander's expletive trailed off, voicing what just about everyone else at the table was thinking.

-----------------------

Meanwhile in the Living Room:

Anya squeaked a little and leaned in even closer to Andrew as they read through the tome.

"You two find anything or you just getting your kinks on?" Faith asked with a leer.

Anya glared at her for a moment before looking back down again. "We may have found something but we need to cross check it."

"Ok" Willow noted looking up for a moment. "Let me know soonest please."

Faith looked over at Willow and Dawn sitting in the corner with a huge pile of books between them. Making her way quietly over to them she perched on the armrest of Willow's chair and tried reading over her shoulder for a moment before the squiggles on the page hurt her eyes.

"Damn Red, you can read this shit?"

Willow sighed for a moment before flipping the page and scanning down its contents while absently answering Faith. "Yea, me, Anya and Dawn are working on all the real esoteric stuff. Demon languages and all that."

"Oh. Cool that…"

Dawn looked up and spared them both a brief smile before closing the book in her hands and flipping it negligently to the side as she pulled another one out of the stack. "One more down… several dozen to go…."

"Red…" Faith started hesitantly.

"Yes Faith?"

"Uhmmm…" She leaned in a little more towards the slender redhead, lowering her voice. "Have you given any thought to… you know, after?"

Willow looked up to the dark haired beauty sitting so very close to her and swallowed reflexively. "Which 'After' Faith? After this big-bad? After we die? Which after?" She asked just as quietly in return.

"Uhmm… After this battle."

Willow had started to read again but stopped and looked at Faith. Then she really 'looked' at her. "I'm going to take a looooong vacation. Somewhere with lots of sun. And then I'll do… Willowy things I guess."

"What about…?"

She turned a little and stared Faith in the eyes. "I don't know. I guess that's up to him. And her." She paused for moment. "You?"

"Don't know. Never been one to back-track before. Adding in her…"

Willow's face clouded for a moment. "I thought… well I could tell that you're not against girls when Drusilla sorta linked us."

"Huh? Oh no, that's not it. I'm 'five by five' with girls actually." She grinned a little and wiggled a hand suggestively. "Literally."

Willow promptly squeaked and blushed, obviously going visual.

"It's just… kind of hypocritical to be thinking like B after flipping her so much shit, see?"

Willow's blush disappeared instantly. "Yes, Faith. I do."

---------------------------------

A large folder sat in the middle of the table, the logo for Wolfram & Hart across the center.

"We could have Willow go through that, see if there's anything new or useful." Buffy finally said. "Reliable source?"

"Not remotely."

Xander and Spike both snorted at the same time at Angel's comment and then turned to glare at each other. Amazingly enough, Buffy, Cordelia and Drusilla all exchanged a knowing look between them at their antics.

"Any port in an apocalypse." Buffy finally supplied.

"I brought something else as well."

At this announcement everyone looked at Angel in expectation as he removed a silver amulet with a multi-faceted crystal at its center from his pocket and laid it on the table.

"I can already tell you, I have nothing that goes with that." Buffy quipped.

"I did… but I lost the dress in Prague." Dru added dreamily. Everyone spared her a glance for just a moment and then returned to the matter at hand.

"It's not for either of you."

"Splainy?"

"I don't know everything. It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power… cleansing power… possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is… anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who wears it."

Xander started getting seriously nervous. Deadboy had actually cracked a joke. A lame one perhaps, but a joke none the less.

"And the right person is?" Spike finally decided to reenter the conversation that he'd stepped out of much earlier.

"Someone ensouled but stronger than human. A champion. As in me."

"Or me." Buffy supplied.

"Or me, Spike, Dru or even Willow." Xander stated calmly even as Angel was answering Buffy and Spike leaned forward to inspect the amulet a little closer.

"No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides, you've got that real cool axe-thing going for you."

Buffy winced even as he said the words. "Actually… that would be Faith's Axe-thingy."

"Oh…Yea."

The quiet grew for a few moments while everyone digested all of the information.

"Now what?"

"Now we have Willow double check the info. And the amulet."

-----------------------------

Willow put aside her book and shifted thru the papers quickly discarding several as being pure bullshit and focusing on a lone few pages sitting on the Living Room table.

Anya had aimed Andrew at Dawn in order to have her recheck what they'd found in an ancient codex, while she wandered over and started poking at the amulet. Where did you get this at?" she asked. "Hello! Anybody listening here? I asked where you got this at."

Angel finally turned to her "From Lilah Morgan."

Anya started muttering to herself and continued poking at the amulet.

"What you doing Ahn?"

"Huh? Oh, I've seen some pieces like this before… Nasty pieces of work they were. Kind of surprised that one would be used for the Good-guys."

Xander could feel the hairs on the back of his head start to rise. "Uhmm… Yo, Deadboy, who exactly gave this to you?"

Irritated, Angel looked up from where he'd been going over the papers with Willow. "I already told you Xander, Lilah Morgan."

"And she works with...? Xander asked leadingly while looking at Anya out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, she used to be with Wolfram and Hart…" His voice trailed off as he watched Anya's face turn a pasty white. Slowly and methodically she got up, walked over to one of the Potentials and quietly asked her to borrow something.

The sound of the heavy mace smashing the amulet into pieces made everyone in the room jump as Anya brought it down in a vicious double hand blow.

Buffy started to go off but stopped almost immediately at the sheepish look on Angel's face.

"Was it really that bad a piece of jewelry?" She finally asked.

Anya drew herself up self consciously and just glared at Buffy for a moment, before replying in a snippy tone of voice. "Not if you like having your soul stuffed into storage for anyone to use as a personal power source or punching bag."

A collective 'Ouch' was heard thru the room almost but not quite drowning out the "But it would have looked lovely with the red gown" comment that came from Dru.

Buffy shook her head and looked around the room wondering out loud just what else could go wrong.

The silence that followed that question could have been cut with a knife.

"Tell me I didn't just say that out loud."

"Wish I could love." Spike answered as most of the people present glared at them both.

Just then Dawn and Andrew moved forward and flopped an oversized tome onto the table in front of Willow.

"And the answer to that question is…" Andrew started dramatically until Dawn elbowed him roughly.

"What the geek here means to say, is that we found the way to put all the Slayer stuff back into one package."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a 'BUT' coming in here right about now?" Gunn added from the sidelines.

"Well." Willow started. "According to this, all we need to do is perform this ritual at the scene of the Breaking of the Power, at the same time of day that the original breaking occurred with the same partici..." Her face became a deathly pale, as her voice trailed off and she looked like she might throw up.

Dawn looked at her in a mix of pity and pain "That would mean you, Anya, Xander…"

"And Tara." Anya and Xander said at the same time.

End of Chapter 15

Expect the next within around two weeks… we're almost done folks.

QSK/Patrick


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: For those of you who are still with me… Thank you. It's been a rough time in Real Life and this one is posted courtesy of MWR (morale, welfare and recreation) from the Middle East. This one is For Pol, Morgy, Shan and Maia... Thank you.

**Rule 34:_ If you__'re leaving scorch marks, you need a bigger gun. - Schlock Mercenary_**

As always: Feedback Please!

Previously on Buffy…

Buffy shook her head and looked around the room wondering out loud just what else could go wrong.

The silence that followed that question could have been cut with a knife.

"Tell me I didn't just say that out loud."

"Wish I could love." Spike answered as most of the people present glared at them both.

Just then Dawn and Andrew moved forward and flopped an oversized tome onto the table in front of Willow.

"And the answer to that question is…" Andrew started dramatically until Dawn elbowed him roughly.

"What the geek here means to say, is that we found the way to put all the Slayer stuff back into one package."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a 'BUT' coming in here right about now?" Gunn added from the sidelines.

"Well." Willow started. "According to this, all we need to do is perform this ritual at the scene of the Breaking of the Power, at the same time of day that the original breaking occurred with the same partici..." Her face became a deathly pale, as her voice trailed off and she looked like she might throw up.

Dawn looked at her in a mix of pity and pain "That would mean you, Anya, Xander…"

"And Tara." Anya and Xander said at the same time.

#------------#

Xander and Dru had long since left for the night, going back to Xander's apartment along with Willow, Wes, Gunn, Cordelia, and three of the potentials in order to free up room in the Summer's residence. Well, that and the fact that Willow was still not comfortable anywhere near Kennedy and Cordelia had drug Wes and Gunn along in the hopes of finding out more information from her ex-boyfriend.

No one was sleeping very soundly that night.

All for very good reasons.

Buffy tossed and turned in her bed, in the grip of a Slayer Dream while roughly thirty feet away Faith moved in her sleep in an eerie parallel to Buffy's movements.

Not surprisingly, their thoughts were almost identical when they found themselves dumped unceremoniously on their asses in front of the 'Primal Slayer'.

#Oh Shit!#

#------------#

Across town, an old Rocker sat in his living room, his tweed jacket cast onto the floor in a heap as he stared at the semi-comatose figure lying on his couch.

#Well, we've fairly well managed to bugger this up now, haven't we?# He leaned forward a bit and rested his chin in his hands. Shaking his head in silence he rose and went into the kitchen to start preparing some of the minor healing potions he knew.

Watching him leave the room, a slowly recovering former Principal and current Watcher struggled to grasp what had happened all of a sudden to his world and what he could possibly do to regain control.

#------------#

Off in another direction, a Vampire, a Witch, a Seer, a Demon Hunter and a Carpenter sat at a kitchen table and drank some coffee. Well, the Witch was drinking hot cocoa, as no one would let her near the coffee.

#Gods, it reads like a cheesy joke#

Seeing the faint grin on his friend's face Xander smiled his lop-sided smile at her for a moment before making a simple comment. "Penny."

Before anyone else could even ask what he was talking about Willow told them of her 'Table joke' and then added that the word 'Penny' was short hand for 'Penny for your thoughts.' A Xander-Willism that all recognized for what it was.

Drusilla sat in between the two old friends and slowly leaned slightly to the side in order to rest her head on Xander's shoulder. It was little things like this that reaffirmed to her how important the two people were to each other, how much they were intertwined at a level that few beings could or would ever attain.

Wesley continued sitting uneasily next to his friend Cordelia, his uneasiness stemming from two simple and obvious facts.

Primus: Sitting across from him was Drusilla, Angel's Childe, a member of the dreaded quartet that tore such a bloody path across the world. It was difficult to believe that such an individual was quietly curled up almost on Xander's lap.

Secundus: He was currently sitting next to a young woman that had at times scared him just as profoundly as had Drusilla's legacy and she was _not_ in a good mood if the look on her face was any indication.

Surprisingly enough, Xander had also decided that the look on Cordelia's face was one of impending tantrum and also had decided to meet the problem head on.

"Cordy…"

"Yes?" She snapped.

Sighing for a moment in exasperation he continued in a stronger voice "Cordy, I've already explained it all to you. We have explained it to you. You don't have to like it but if you don't get over the attitude then you can just cart your ass out of here. I am not going to allow you to flip Dru or Wills any crap. If I wouldn't let Buffy or Anya do it, I sure as hell won't let you. Understand?"

Cordelia leaned back in shock, almost as if she'd been slapped. "You went off on Buffy over this?"

"Yes."

Suddenly she smiled. "Well damn!" she said in a small exclamation. "Maybe there is some hope for you after all dufus."

#------------#

The room was only lit by a single bedside lamp, the bulb throwing harsh shadows away from where a thin feminine hand slowly turned the pages of a book that possibly held the hope or the damnation of an entire world.

#------------#

His name was no longer important. Not to the being that currently appeared to be Buffy Summers nor even seemingly to the man who was doing her bidding.

"I want another one out and I want it out now!" The three Turok-Han currently released from the Hellmouth were only the very tip of a very large spear.

"Yes Mistress… We are doing the best Mistress."

I don't want your 'best', I want results!"

Unfortunately that outburst merely had the result of making the pitiful excuse of a mage cringe even more inside of his robe's cowl.

"Blood of heroes is the only thing that will let one out Mistress. The town is virtually deserted. There are no suitable victims left to bring forth any more Turok-Han after this one."

"Oh yes there are… You just need to harvest some. Just whatever you do, do _not_ go near Buffy Summers."

As he scurried to follow her bidding, the First Evil thought for not the first time that she actually missed Caleb. He may have been as bent as a three Pound Note, but he was a decent general.

And as he scurried to do her bidding, the cowl slid back to reveal the features of a man who suddenly grinned in anticipation. The First Evil was indeed ancient. One of the three truly Primal entities. Good and Evil were a given, he thought to himself as he gathered the Bringers and some vampires. But Chaos, Ethan mused … Chaos was often forgotten until it suddenly bit one or the other on the ass.

And Evil didn't know it, but there was a joker in the deck.

With teeth.

#------------#

The pages turned slowly, one after the other. There had to be an answer there somewhere. Somehow. The table lamp continued to cast shadows.

#------------#

He'd shoved no less than four potions he'd labored to make down Woods' throat in the space of twenty minutes. Even that was pushing the limit on dangerousness.

Unfortunately, one of the first things to be healed was his jaw and his ability to converse..

Rupert was considering breaking his companion's jaw again himself after fifteen minutes of listening to him complain.

#------------#

"B, what the hell is going on?"

"I think that we're in for some not fun."

"Okaaaayyy… could you maybe vague that up a little?"

The Primal Slayer stared at them for a moment and then lifted her right index finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh." Then with a jerk of her head to indicate that they should follow, she started off towards a dark cave entrance some 150 meters away.

"Well that was fuckin eloquent."

The original Slayer stopped and looked over her shoulder in annoyance. "Shhhhhhh!"

#Yeash…. What a bitch# Faith had managed not verbalize that comment at least.

Neither Buffy nor Faith commented on the fact that the closer they got to the cave, the more their Slayers senses started to act up.

After entering the cave the three of them slowly made their way down a winding pathway that terminated in a balcony of sorts. Wordlessly their guide gestured for them to look.

It was not a pretty sight.

The cavern seemed endless. It probably wasn't, but it sure seemed that way.

The uber-Vampires that they had come to know as the Turok-Han made up the vast proportion of the creatures that teemed across the cavern floor. Here and there were other creatures of vast bulk that neither Slayer had ever seen before.

Luckily, none of the creatures seemed to be noticing _them_.

Buffy and Faith moved back from the ledge and stared at the mud-caked woman before them.

Ever so quietly Buffy whispered to her. "That's the Hellmouth, isn't it? The same one."

At her nod they both shivered slightly.

"There's no fuckin way we can beat that many!" Faith all but hissed this, but she spoke just as quietly as Buffy had.

The Primal Slayer's face held no expression as she simply looked at the two modern Slayers, as if to say 'That's your problem now, isn't it?'

"Is there any way to seal the Hellmouth for good?"

Just as silently, she shook her head.

"Damn."

"Is there any way to beat the First Evil?" Buffy finally asked.

The Primal Slayer pointed at the two of them in turn and then held up one finger on each hand. Finally she clenched her left fist leaving only one finger upright.

The meaning was clear.

#------------#

The pages had stopped turning.

There was an answer.

Now all that mattered was did the reader have the ability and the will to utilize that answer.

Power was not a question. She knew from several sources that she had power to spare.

#------------#

There were ten Vampires, eight Bringers, and a robed mage in the group that made their way stealthily towards the apartment complex. It should have been an easy mission, grabbing one Human and a Vampire.

Easy is such a subjective term.

#------------#

"Damn it Giles! We have got to do something about this!"

"And what exactly do you propose we do Robin?"

"There has got to be a way to force the issue, to activate them all."

Giles sat there for thirty minutes as Robin Wood, heir to the 'Many Slayers Faction' ranted and raved and came up with one wild plan after another.

Finally his diatribe ended and he looked over at the older man who had tuned him out twenty five minutes earlier

"See Giles… It will be easy."

Giles just looked at him and thought to himself that easy was such a subjective term.

#------------#

#Wake up boy! Damn it, WAKE UP!#

"Huh, what, Huh?" Xander muttered dazedly and then all of his brain cells finally decided to get online.

#'Bout time! Hurry up and wake the others… Charlie's' in the wire!#

"Oh shit!" Xander sat bolt upright causing Drusilla to startle awake as well. As he quickly got dressed he whispered to her that some uninvited company was on the way and no, they weren't coming for tea and biscuits.

#How?#

#Laughing Boy can smell them… You ain't got much time left boy.#

#No shit… Hey! Where have you two been lately anyways?#

#Now you ask? We're about gone boy… ain't but one Xander about left. And that's you. All we ever beens is you anyways….# The voice that wasn't a voice faded a bit. #See you one the other side boy#

With that a man who was no longer alive faded completely into a man who was more real than most.

Xander's eyes misted for a moment in silent grief. True, the Hyena and the Soldier were inadvertent residents in his head and not always wanted, but they had done a lot of good for him none the less.

As he started to reach for the door, it suddenly opened revealing Cordelia with the rest of the apartment's occupants standing behind her.

"Xander! I had a vision! We've….

"We've got company incoming, I know." He said calmly as he finished pulling on his gun harness and headed towards the door.

Drusilla couldn't help but smirk just a little as she followed him, Cordelia's mouth dropping open a little. If she'd been expecting to find Xander out-cold asleep she'd been sadly mistaken in her thoughts.

#------------#

Both Slayers struggled to awaken. They'd found out some information that they really wish they hadn't and they could also sense that something back in the land of wide awake was not as it should be.

#------------#

Everything was as it should be. The man known as Ethan Rayne smirked yet again. He had never really liked that boy much anyway. A small tendril of his magic made its way around the apartment building one last time. The Bringers had been prepped to make an invite to the Vampires to enter.

It was amazing what a small ventriloquism spell could do.

#------------#

Willow smiled in a way vaguely reminiscent of an eviler version of herself as she wrapped the protections she and Dru had placed on the apartment in layers of shielding. The touch of the scrying spell that someone was using outside never noticed a thing out of place within.

It was amazing what as much power she had at her control could do.

#------------#

It had taken her an 30 minutes to inscribe the wards on the floor.

It had taken her a further hour for the inscriptions inside of the wards.

There were four candles, one each at the cardinal points of the circle of wards: Red white, blue and green.

The process called for a silver blade. Luckily enough, there were blades in abundance within the residence.

She cleared her mind and envisioned her request and her need.

She winced a little as the blade bit into her arm.

She really hated that blood was the only way to open the portal.

Especially considering that it was her blood.

#------------#

The two still hadn't awakened from their Slayer dream-vision. And something was more wrong than 'not as it should be', they could feel it.

There was a Power in the Summer's house.

And that was with a capital P.

#------------#

The first Bringer hit the door at a dead run with his shoulder, and shattered the frame allowing entry to the apartment

Unfortunately for him, thanks to some magical defenses, the door hit back.

The second Bringer through the door tripped on the scorched body of the first and practically fell onto Gunn's blade.

Two of the Vampires tried to run through the now open doorway. Unfortunately for them, neither of the two Bringers had lived long enough for the ventriloquism spell to activate.

They literally bounced backwards onto their asses.

A pair of shots rang out almost as one from Xander's pistols

Exit stage dust for two Vampires as the blessed rounds struck their heads.

Less than ten seconds into the fight and it was already a mess for the black hats.

The third Bringer in actually managed to stay alive long enough for the spell to kick in. Then he too fell as a pair of SiT's double teamed him. Polly kicked him in the balls and Callie gutted him from the side as he doubled over.

Three Vampires bottle-necked the doorway more than long enough for Willow to throw a can of pencils up in the air.

Exit three pin-cushions of dust courtesy of an oldie but a goodie from the Witch.

Wes looked away from the falling fourth Bringer, whom he'd just killed, to stare at Willow for a moment.

Shrugging her shoulders she just smiled at him. "What? I haven't done it in ages… 'sides, the pencils were handy.

The next rush of opponents entered the apartment and a general melee took place.

Xander's pistols fired yet again before he discarded them due to the confined area that the battle had become. Exit another Vampire and Bringer.

On the other side of the room Drusilla stood between a Vampire and Cordelia, much to the detriment of the Vampire. Deflecting the hard right cross of her attacker she poked him in the eyes with her fingernails before staking him as he staggered blindly about.

Gunn and Wes were both taking out a Bringer each, while Callie and Polly took out Vampire that was threatening Rona who was still recuperating from the debacle at the Winery.

Dru's sudden cry of dismay caused Xander to go into overdrive and he pretty much blasted through the Vampire in front of him and decapitated the last Bringer on his way to her side.

The lone remaining Vampire looked around in confusion for a moment and then made a break for the door.

He never made it.

Grasping Dru to him tightly for a moment Xander moved back and looked her over intently. "You okay Dru? Where're you hurt?"

Grimacing slightly she held up her hand… "I broke a nail…."

Everyone who heard her plaintive comment could only look at her in shock. Except for Cordelia, who of course could relate, and Xander who just laughed and hugged her tightly.

#------------#

It was a simple procedure in execution.

She simply drew a door in the air with her blood.

The blood stayed there, hanging in the still air, reverberating with power.

Finally she drew a handle for her door.

Intent, power and will were all bent on attaining her goal.

And then she opened the door.

#------------#

As the last Vampire went down in flames Ethan slunk back into the shadows and then proceeded to perform a retrograde action.

In layman's terms: He hauled ass.

#------------#

In a place that wasn't a conversation with no words took place.

A request was made of one of the Keeper's of this place, and the audience of an occupant granted.

From this, another request was asked.

Again, it was granted.

And an entity walked the Earth again.

#------------#

Buffy and Faith came awake at the same instant and surged out into the hallway. Looking at each other for but an instant they promptly headed at a dead run downstairs.

"The basement!" Buffy cried as the two of them raced for the doorway down.

Stopping in amazement as they reached the bottom of the stairs they could only stare in amazement at sight before them.

"H-H-Hi Buffy…" Stammered the green glowing form of one Dawn Summers.

"Dawnie…"

"S-S-Sorta" She replied. "I h-have a friend w-with me." And as she said that, the green glow started to dissipate leaving another glow visible.

A glow that flowed around her with a definite shape and form.

"TARA!"

"H-Hi Buffy."

End of chapter XVI

QSK


End file.
